Prince's Prince
by InfinitelyLove
Summary: [WebDrama Remake] Jeon Jungkook, pemuda angkuh yang kelewat sayang dengan adiknya yang merupakan seorang otaku akut, berpura-pura gay? / Taehyung x Jungkook / I've posted in Wattpad / Vkook or Taekook [SEQUEL updated!]
1. I'm Your Hyung

Prince's Prince

Cast :

Jeon Jungkook

Kim Taehyung

Kim Seokjin as Jeon Seokjin (aka Jungkook's little brother)

Park Jimin as Jungkook's manager

Genre : Romance, Humor

Rating : T+

* * *

Jeon Jungkook, seorang pengusaha software games yang cukup tenar di kalangan pemuda masa kini. Dengan modal nekat yang tinggi, ia rela berpura-pura gay demi menjauhkan hal-hal berbau anime dari adik kesayangannya bernama Seokjin. Dan demi menjauhkan jiwa fanatik adiknya terhadap lelaki tampan bernama Taehyung.

* * *

InfinitelyLove proudly present

.

.

.

프린스의 왕자 / Prince's Prince

.

.

.

Incheon, 25 Juni 2015

"Tuan Jeon! Tuan Jeon! Ini gawat."

Pemuda manis yang sedang berjalan di lorong bandara Incheon itu berhenti. Menolehkan kepalanya dengan malas ke arah managernya. Dengan angkuh pemuda itu mengambil ponsel ber-casing emas miliknya dari tangan sang manager. Wajahnya mengeras saat mendengar kata-kata yang berasal dari ponsel canggihnya.

 _'Tuan Jeon? Adikmu Jeon Seokjin berada dalam masalah. Ia terlibat dalam pertengkaran pagi ini.'_

Tangannya mengepal dan tanpa berkata apapun ia memutuskan sambungan telepon itu. Bibirnya melengkungkan seringaian yang menyebalkan -namun menggemaskan menurut wanita di sekelilingnya.-

"Park Jimin... Antar aku ke sekolah Jin sekarang juga." ucapnya dingin.

"Siapa orang yang berani-berani menyentuh Seokjin-ku seperti itu, heh. Mungkin dia ingin cepat mati." gumamnya.

Jimin bergidik melihat tatapan membunuh dari Jungkook. Dengan cepat ia kembali menyeret koper milik Jungkook dan membuntuti sang tuan muda yang terlihat emosi.

.

.

.

"Berani-beraninya kau memukul anakku!" suara melengking khas wanita menggema di ruang bimbingan konseling Seoul International High School. Wanita dengan perhiasan bertengger di tangannya itu menampar lelaki muda berwajah manis bernama Seokjin.

"Maaf nyonya tapi kau tidak bisa bertindak kasar terhadap murid kami." tegur staff sekolah yang berada di sana. Wanita itu mendelik kearah kedua staff di sana.

"Sekali lagi. Kalau berani-berani kau memukul Kyungsoo lagi, kau akan tau-"

"Akan tau apa?" suara lelaki yang baru saja memasuki ruang konseling itu memutuskan perkataan wanita tadi.

Seokjin membulatkan matanya saat melihat lelaki berparas manis yang lebih tua darinya itu. Dengan seringai yang menyebalkan, Jungkook -lelaki tadi- melangkahkan kakinya dan menarik balon berbentuk bunga yang terpajang di ruangan tersebut.

"Beraninya kau!" geramnya murka sambil mencoba menghantam wanita tadi dengan balon yang dipegangnya.

Jimin memandang tuannya dengan takjub. Kedua staff sekolah tadi mulai berlarian dan menahan tubuh Jungkook agar tidak terjadi keributan.

"Tuan! Tenang dulu, tuan!" ucap staff di sana dengan ngeri karena tatapan membunuh Jungkook.

Seokjin hanya memandang hal tersebut dengan malas. Sedangkan Kyungsoo dan ibu-nya hanya menyeringai aneh ke arah Jungkook.

"Kau tak tau betapa berbahayanya berurusan dengan kami?" desis wanita itu. "Suamiku adalah pemilik MiraeShop, departemen store besar di Korea. Bisa saja hidup kalian ku hancurkan sekarang juga." lanjut wanita itu.

Jungkook menatap remeh wanita di depannya. Dengan angkuh dia membalikkan badannya dan mengambil ponsel di sakunya. Jimin yang mendengar perkataan wanita itu langsung panik.

"Kau salah nyonya. Kau yang berada bahaya sekarang. Dia adalah tuan muda Jeon Jungkook. Pengusaha yang sukses dibidang software. Pemilik sejuta pertokoan dan games center di Korea. Penyumba-"

Perkataan Jimin terputus akibat kekehan wanita menyebalkan itu. "Mustahil." gumamnya.

.

.

.

Jungkook yang terlihat sibuk itu mulai menempelkan ponselnya ke telinganya.

"Ya, halo. Tolong cancel semua investasi ke MiraeShop Company."

 _'S-sekarang juga, tuan?'_

"Ya, sekarang juga."

 _'Tapi tuan, jika seperti itu MiraeShop Company akan bangkrut.'_

"Bangkrut? Oh tidak masalah. Lakukan sekarang juga."

Wanita tadi membulatkan matanya saat mendengar perkataan Jungkook. Jimin dan Seokjin memandang Jungkook dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

 _'Tapi... Alasannya tuan?'_

"Huh? Alasannya?" Jungkook menyeringai dan membalikkan badannya untuk menatap wanita itu dengan angkuh.

"Alasannya... Aku ingin semua omong kosong ini berakhir." dengan itu Jungkook memutuskan sambungan teleponnya dan menyeringai seram ke arah wanita tadi.

Dengan gemetaran, wanita berbaju putih itu mengambil ponselnya dan melihat pemberitahuan bahwa perusahaannya telah bangkrut. Dengan takut, sang wanita itu menatap Jungkook.

"S-si-siapa kau sebenarnya?" ucapnya.

Jungkook tertawa kecil dan berdehem dengan gaya sombongnya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya dan berhenti tepat di depan wanita itu. Lalu dengan angkuh membuang sebuah kartu nama di hadapan sang wanita.

MS Company : Jeon Jungkook (President Director)

"Aku? Aku adalah... Kakaknya." ucap Jungkook sambil menyeringai.

Seokjin memutar bola matanya dengan kesal.

"HYUNG!"

.

.

.

BRAK

Pintu rumah kayu yang cukup besar itu dibanting dengan keras oleh Seokjin. Wajahnya memerah karena menahan amarah yang sedari tadi dipendamnya.

"Hey! Jeon Seokjin! Kenapa kau malah marah denganku?" geram sang kakak. Jin merengut kesal dan membalikkan badannya.

"Kau baru datang setelah 5 tahun pergi dan langsung mencampuri urusanku sendiri?" bentak sang adik. Jungkook membulatkan matanya dan berkacak pinggang.

"Hey, dengar. Masalahmu juga masalah hyung, kau mengerti?" Jungkook berkata lebih lembut untuk menenangkan adiknya. Jin menghembuskan nafasnya dengan kasar dan mengacak rambut coklat berponinya dengan kasar.

"Argh! Hyung! Kenapa kau bisa datang secepat ini? Bukannya pesawatmu datang 4 jam lagi?" geram Jin sambil melangkahkan kakinya kearah kamarnya. Jungkook membuntuti Jin dan mengulas senyumnya karena adiknya sudah tidak membahas kejadian tadi.

"Hyung menyuruh pilot untuk mempercepat penerbangannya dari Jepang ke Korea." ucapnya santai. Jin memandang aneh kakaknya dan tertawa kecil.

"Hei. Sejak kapan kau bisa mempercepat penerbangan seperti itu? Mana mungkin pilot mau melakukan hal tak penting seperti itu." ucap Jin. Jungkook tertawa kecil.

"Baiklah... Aku membeli jet pribadi baru tanpa sepengetahuan ayah." ucap Jungkook. Seokjin membulatkan matanya lalu mendengus kesal.

"Aisshh... Berbuatlah sesuka hatimu, hyung!" bentak Jin lalu masuk ke kamarnya. Jungkook membulatkan matanya saat Jin membanting pintu tepat di depan wajahnya.

"Isssh... Anak ini." dengan seenaknya Jungkook membuka pintu kamar Jin dan memasukinya.

"Jin! Hyung sudah bilang kalau-" ucapan Jungkook berhenti saat melihat keadaan kamar Jin.

Poster bergambar animasi kerajaan Korea menempel dimana-mana. Barang-barang yang di pajang di seluruh nakas dan meja belajar Jin seluruhnya sama -animasi kerajaan Korea-. Dan satu yang mengganggu pengelihatan Jungkook.

Banner berbentuk lelaki tampan yang menggunakan pakaian ala pangeran Korea yang terpajang di sisi kasur Jin.

"Sampah macam apa ini?" gumam Jungkook dan segera mematahkan banner tersebut dengan lututnya.

Jin membulatkan matanya dengan gemetar ia menatap banner kesayangannya dengan miris. Wajahnya memerah, antara menahan tangis dan amarah.

"HYUNG! KELUAR KAU SEKARANG JUGA!" teriaknya, lalu mendorong Jungkook untuk keluar dari kamarnya.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

HALLOH! Hahaha akhirnya kita bertemu lagi!

Aku kembali mempersembahkan FF VKook hehe

Semoga kalian suka ya!

Ah iya ini FF emang sama dengan drama Prince's Prince yang kemarin lagi ngehitz bingit gara-gara Junghoon FTIsland yang bermain di drama ini dengan sangat baik. Azek

DIA NGEGEMESIN BANGET YA ALLAH

dan aku lagi gemes juga sama VKook. Wkwk

Jungkook sok manly ya di MV Jjeolo wkwkwk tapi tetep aja IMUT OMG

Taehyung sexy yaaa as always hahaha

Okay, enjoy my fic! Ayo review biar chapter selanjutnya apdet cepet haha ngarep ini mah

Oh iya, selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa ya semuaaa

Sincerely, an unprofessional author

InfinitelyLove aka werewolfxoxo


	2. Trojan Horse

Prince's Prince

Cast :

Jeon Jungkook

Kim Taehyung

Kim Seokjin as Jeon Seokjin (aka Jungkook's little brother)

Park Jimin as Jungkook's manager

Genre : Romance, Humor

Rating : T+

* * *

InfinitelyLove proudly present

.

.

.

프린스의 왕자 / Prince's Prince

.

.

.

* * *

"Hm... Jungkook-ah. Bagaimana bisa kita mencari Seokjin jika dia menghilang tiba-tiba?" Tanya Jimin yang kini sedang menyetir mobil hitam milik tuannya. Jungkook menghela napas panjang dan membetulkan letak kacamata hitam-nya.

"Aku sudah menempelkan alat pelacak di sepatunya." Gumam Jungkook.

Jimin melebarkan matanya.

"Mwo? Bagaimana kalau Jin tau dan marah padamu?" Ucap Jimin kaget.

"Tidak akan-" ucapan Jungkook terputus saat terdengar suara dari alat di tangannya.

PIP

PIP

"Dia di sini. Kita berhenti di sini." Ucap Jungkook.

Jimin menghentikan mobilnya dan menatap horror sang tuan.

"Kau yakin?" Gumam Jimin saat melihat suasana di luar mobilnya yang terlihat sangat ramai dengan cosplayers.

"Ya." Jawab Jungkook lalu bergegas keluar dari mobil.

Jimin mengikuti pemuda bergigi kelinci itu sembari memandang aneh beberapa lelaki yang berdandan layaknya tokoh kartun.

Jungkook memandang remeh para wanita yang berbisik-bisik saat memandangnya.

Atau lebih tepatnya memandang lelaki yang baru saja melewatinya.

Pemuda manis itu menghentikan langkahnya, membuka kacamata hitam dan melirik lelaki tampan yang memiliki tinggi sama dengannya.

Lelaki itu memakai baju tradisional Korea berwarna biru. Ia tersenyum kearah para wanita di sana. Wajah tampan dan mata tajamnya membuat Jungkook tercekat.

"Park Jimin..." Gumam Jungkook.

Jimin yang ikut memandangi lelaki itu segera mendekati Jungkook.

"Cari semua informasi mengenai lelaki yang baru saja berpapasan denganku tadi." Ucap Jungkook.

Jimin menaikkan sebelah alisnya, bingung.

"Untuk apa?" Tanyanya.

"Karena aku tidak ingin kalah dalam penampilannya." Ucap Jungkook dingin.

Dan Jimin hanya bergumam paham mendengar hal itu.

.

.

.

"Hei hei, baris yang benar! Baru kalian bisa meminta tanda tangan dan foto Tae-hyung. Arrachi?" Suara pemuda terdengar menggema di salah satu sudut area itu.

Serempak beberapa puluh lelaki dan wanita di sana mengangguk paham.

"NDE, LEADER-NIM!" Jawab orang-orang itu.

Jungkook yang mendengar itu terkekeh kecil.

'Fanclub ada ketuanya juga? Konyol.' Pikirnya.

Ia memutarkan badannya dan memandang hal yang janggal di situ.

'Jin?' Batinnya saat melihat sang adik di sana.

"Gomawo, Seokjin-ah. Berkat kau anggota fanclub jadi teratur seperti ini." Ucap pemuda yang baru saja melewati Jungkook.

Jungkook membulatkan matanya saat sang pemuda itu mengusap kepala adiknya dengan sayang.

"Cheonmayo, hyung! Ini tugas seorang leader fanclub! Hehe." Ucap Jin semangat.

'Sepertinya aku pernah melihat orang itu?' Pikir Jungkook lalu kembali menatap adiknya dan pemuda itu.

.

.

.

 **Banner berbentuk lelaki tampan yang menggunakan pakaian ala pangeran Korea yang terpajang di sisi kasur Jin.**

 **"Sampah macam apa ini?" gumam Jungkook dan segera mematahkan banner tersebut dengan lututnya.**

.

.

.

"ARGH SAMPAH ITU!" Teriaknya horror.

.

.

.

"Jadi Park Jimin... bagaimana dengan informasi yang kau dapat?" Ucap Jungkook yang kini sudah di ruang kerjanya.

"Dia bernama Kim Taehyung. Pengusaha pusat animasi bernama Castlesoft. Umurnya 23 tahun." Ucap Jimin sambil menyodorkan beberapa lembar kertas ke Jungkook.

"Hooo... lebih tua dariku dua tahun rupanya. Castlesoft? Bukankah itu usaha yang hanya melewati aplikasi dan media cetak?" Ucap Jungkook lagi.

"Ne." Jimin mengangguk meng-iyakan.

"Aku akan menghancurkan perusahaan itu. Dia merubah adikku menjadi penggemar hal-hal omong kosong." Gumam Jungkook.

Jimin hanya terdiam mendengarkannya.

"Jimin... Bantu aku mengancam klien perusahaan mereka." Gumam Jungkook.

Jimin dengan patuh menganggukkan kepalanya dan segera mengutak-atik komputer di hadapannya.

'Dia harus tau akibatnya jika sudah mempengaruhi adikku.' Batin Jungkook.

.

.

.

2 days later

.

.

.

"Jungkook-ssi. Seluruh klien dan perusahaan yang bekerja sama dengan Castlesoft sudah ku pelajari. Mereka menolak keras-keras untuk menjauhkan diri dari Castlesoft. Investasi yang mereka tanam di perusahaan itu tertata dengan baik. Susah untuk mencari celah dalam mengontrol mereka." Ucap Jimin.

Jungkook mengepalkan tangannya. Tak lama sebuah seringai menyebalkan terpampang di wajah manisnya.

"Mari kita membuat misi baru." Gumamnya.

Jimin mengerutkan keningnya, tidak mengerti dengan alur pemikiran Jungkook.

"Misi? Misi seperti apa?" Tanya Jimin.

.

.

.

"Trojan horse."

.

.

.

Jungkook melangkahkan kakinya untuk memasuki gedung putih yang terlihat asri di depannya. Dengan angkuh ia memasuki ruang wawancara bagi pekerja baru di sana.

Ia menduduki tubuhnya di kursi depan beberapa pekerja di sana.

"Selamat datang." Ucap seorang lelaki tampan dengan ramah.

Jungkook mengenalnya dengan baik. Dia Kim Taehyung, orang yang selama ini Jungkook kutuk di dalam doanya.

Suara beratnya membuat Jungkook sedikit nervous untuk diwawancarai. Dan tatapan tajam dari empat orang di hadapannya membuat kakinya gatal untuk pergi dari sana.

"Jadi... Kau pekerja baru itu?" Tanya lelaki berkulit pucat yang duduk di sebelah Taehyung.

Jungkook hanya berdehem sedikit untuk membalasanya.

"Jadi... Apa kelebihanmu? Hm... Jeon Jungkook-ssi?" Tanya Taehyung.

Jungkook sedikit menyeringai mendengar pertanyaan Taehyung.

"Seperti yang sudah tercantum di sana. Saya mencetak angka tertinggi dalam TOEIC, TOEFL dan TAPS. Dan saya memiliki lisensi IT internasional juga."

Ada jeda beberapa detik sebelum Jungkook tersenyum manis ke arah pemuda tampan itu.

"Saya agak sedikit malu untuk mengakuinya, tapi memang saya adalah orang yang mengagumkan." Ucapnya.

Yoongi, pemuda pucat di samping Taehyung terbengong mendengarnya. Sedangkan Taehyung tersenyum kecil mendengar perkataan Jungkook.

"Kau memang mengagumkan Jeon Jungkook-ssi. Spesifikasimu baik, tetapi tidak ada riwayat pekerjaan di sini. Bisa tolong jelaskan?" Ucap Taehyung lalu menatap wajah angkuh Jungkook yang kini mengulas senyuman.

"Aku hanya ingin bekerja di tempat yang menarik. Aku pikir perusahaan ini cukup menarik. Walau aku benci hal berbau animasi yang omong kosong itu." Jawab Jungkook dengan santai.

Ke-tiga orang di sana (kecuali Taehyung) menatap Jungkook dengan tidak suka.

"Ya! Lalu untuk apa kau bekerja di sini?" Protes lelaki tinggi berambut perak bernama Namjoon.

Jungkook tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

"Sudah kubilang. Perusahaan ini menarik. Lagipula aku sudah mempelajari semua mengenai perusahaan ini." Ucap Jungkook.

"Apa yang kau ketahui tentang kami?" Tanya salah satu pegawai bername tag Jung Hoseok.

Jungkook mengalihkan tatapannya kembali kepada lelaki berambut perak.

"Pertama. Kepala manager, Kim Namjoon. Umur 24 tahun. Golongan darah A. Pernah bekerja sebagai guru Bahasa Inggris dan dipecat karena tertangkap membaca majalah dewasa di sekolah."

"Ya! Darimana kau tau aibku?" Ucap Namjoon kesal.

"Kedua. Manajer departemen, Jung Hoseok. Umur 24 tahun. Golongan darah A. Pernah menangis 3 jam saat piknik bersama sekolahnya karena kaget melihat kadal di dalam tasnya." Lanjut Jungkook.

Hoseok hanya terdiam dan memanyunkan bibirnya saat mendengar hal itu.

"Ketiga. Manajer pemasaran, Min Yoongi. Umur 25 tahun. Golongan darah O. Pernah menulis novel romansa namun berpuluh-puluh kali ditolak oleh beberapa penerbit."

Yoongi memutar bola matanya saat mendengar Jungkook berkata seperti itu.

"Dan terakhir, presiden Kim Taehyung-"

"Cukup. Kau diterima." Ucap Taehyung memutuskan perkataan Jungkook.

Jungkook menyeringai mendengar itu.

"Daripada tertarik untuk mempekerjakan-mu Jungkook-ssi. Aku lebih tertarik dengan dirimu." Ucap Taehyung lalu tersenyum ke arahnya.

Jungkook berdeham mendengar itu. Pemuda 21 tahun itu menarik senyum manisnya.

"Ya, tentu saja. Saya memang yang paling sempurna."

 **Dukungan divisi : anggota LGBT**

"Dari semua gay di dunia ini." Ucapnya lalu tersenyum kembali.

.

.

.

"Jungkook-ssi, tolong bersihkan lantai ini. Lalu beli kertas di belakang gedung ya, toko itu memiliki kertas dengan kualitas yang baik." Ucap Namjoon.

Jungkook mendelik kesal, lalu ia mulai menyapu lantai di sekitar meja kerja para karyawan.

"Ah iya, Jungkook-ah. Tolong kosongkan seluruh tempat sampah di sini ya." Ucap Yoongi. Dan Jungkook hanya mendengus karenanya.

Dengan cekatan Jungkook membersihkan seluruh ruangan itu. Dia berlari keluar gedung dan membeli kertas yang Namjoon maksud.

"Apa ada yang bisa kulakukan lagi?" Ucapnya saat melihat seluruh ruangan telah rapih.

Hoseok menolehkan kepalanya. Ia mengemut lolipop yang sedari tadi di mulutnya.

"Ah tolong buangkan ini ya... tadi aku tidak enak menyuruhmu." Ucap Hoseok lalu memberi tong sampah Pororo miliknya yang penuh dengan bungkus camilan kosong.

Jungkook menggeram kesal lalu merampas tong sampah itu dan membuang isinya.

Setelah bersih-bersih, pemuda manis itu menghentakkan kakinya dengan kesal ke dalam ruangan Taehyung.

BLAM

"Hey. Ada apa kau membanting pintu?" Ucap Taehyung yang sedang duduk di kursinya.

Jungkook duduk di atas sofa panjang yang berada di sudut ruangan.

"Bisakah kau memberi pekerjaan yang penting kepadaku? Hey! Aku ini orang pintar." Ucap Jungkook jengah.

Pemuda berkemeja hijau yang lebih tua darinya itu berdiri, berjalan mendekat ke arahnya yang sedang manyun karena kesal.

"Bukan kah kebersihan itu penting? Jadi pekerjaanmu sebagai tukang bersih-bersih juga penting, bukan?" Ucap Taehyung lalu mengangkat dagu Jungkook dengan tangan kanannya.

Jungkook memicingkan matanya kesal ke arah Taehyung.

"Setidaknya berikan aku pekerjaan penting untuk perusahaan ini!" Ucapnya lagi lalu menepis tangan Taehyung yang berada di dagunya.

Taehyung terkekeh kecil lalu menepuk pundak Jungkook yang terbalut sweater putih yang kebesaran.

"Aaah... atau kau mau menjadi cosplayer seperti yang lain?" Ucap Taehyung lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Jungkook.

Jungkook mengerjabkan matanya. Seketika ia membatu saat menatap Taehyung sedekat ini.

"Co- apa?" Tanya-nya.

"Cos-pla-yer." Eja Taehyung lalu menyeringai kecil.

Ekspresi Jungkook mengeras. Ia tidak suka hal berbau animasi atau co- apalah itu.

Dengan kesal Jungkook menarik kerah kemeja Taehyung. Sehingga dengan tidak sengaja, ia terbaring di sofa dengan Taehyung menumpu tubuhnya di atasnya.

CKLEK

"Jungkook-ssi jendela belum ka-" ucapan Yoongi terputus saat melihat keadaan di depannya.

Taehyung menatap Yoongi horor sedangkan Jungkook tetap menyeringai ke arah Taehyung.

"O-oooh... jadi ini alasan kenapa kau cepat menerima anggota LGBT... aku bisa menerimanya, tetapi Taehyung-ah... menggunakan ruang kerja menjadi kamar hotel bukanlah hal yang baik." Ucap Yoongi.

Taehyung gelagapan, namun Jungkook tetap menarik kerahnya.

"Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan, Yoongi hyung." Ucap Taehyung.

Terlambat. Yoongi kembali menutup pintu ruang Taehyung dan menjauh dari sana.

Jungkook menyeringai, kembali menarik kerah Taehyung hingga hidung mereka hampir bersentuhan.

.

.

.

"Aku lupa memberi tahumu, Taehyung-ssi... kau adalah tipe yang kucari selama ini."

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Haha akhirnya chapter kedua update!**

 **Nah udah ada vkooknya wkwk**

 **Maaf mengecewakan dan updatenya lama :(**

 **Dan jangan lupa review!**

 **Sincerely, InfinitelyLove**


	3. No Pain, No Gay

Prince's Prince

Cast :

Jeon Jungkook

Kim Taehyung

Kim Seokjin as Jeon Seokjin (aka Jungkook's little brother)

Park Jimin as Jungkook's manager

Genre : Romance, Drama

Rating : T+

* * *

InfinitelyLove proudly present

.

.

.

프린스의 왕자 / Prince's Prince

.

.

.

Jungkook menghela nafas dengan lelah. Setelah beberapa puluh menit berdebat dengan bos-nya (Taehyung), ia segera mendudukkan dirinya di taman depan gedung kantornya.

"Yoboseyo? Jimin-ah, kau tau? Susah sekali untuk menghancurkan si otaku menyebalkan ini." Ucap Jungkook kesal kepada orang yang ditelponnya.

'Kenapa lagi, Jungkook-ssi?'

"Dia susah sekali untuk diluluhkan. Cih. Untung saja dia mau memberiku pekerjaan lain, setelah sebelumnya menjadikanku office boy." Lanjut Jungkook.

'Ahahahaha. Jadi kau dipekerjakan menjadi office boy?'

Jungkook merengut tak suka.

"Yah! Jangan ketawa!" Geramnya.

Jungkook memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. Dengan bosan ia menatap sekeliling gedung, dan berakhir memandang seorang anak SMA bertopi yang tak asing di matanya.

'Seokjin?'

Dengan cepat Jungkook berlari kearah adiknya yang sedang berada di lobby kantor.

"Ya! Sedang apa kau di sini?" Tanya Jungkook sambil melihat adiknya yang sibuk dengan paper bag berisi surat warna-warni.

Seokjin terlonjak kaget. Ia menatap kakaknya dengan heran.

"Sedang apa kau di sini hyung?" Tanya Jin.

Jungkook memutar bola matanya.

"Hey, aku yang duluan bertanya padamu." Ucapnya lagi.

"Kau tidak perlu tau, hyung." Ucap Jin ketus.

Jungkook terkejut saat alat pelacak yang biasa dia gunakan bergetar di saku sweater-nya.

PIP

PIP

Jin melirik aneh ke benda yang dipegang oleh kakaknya.

"Kau sering ke tempat ini, Seokjin-ah?" Ucap Jungkook.

Jin membulatkan matanya, curiga dengan alat yang sedang dipandang oleh sang kakak.

Dengan kasar ia mengambil alat kecil berbentuk persegi itu.

"Oh? Jadi selama ini kau melacakku?!" Ucap Jin, setengah berteriak.

Jungkook kelabakan melihat adiknya marah. Dengan cepat ia mengambil alat itu dan menarik tangan Jin yang sedang memegang paper bag.

"Pulang sekarang." Perintah Jungkook, sembari menarik Jin dari sana.

"Tidak mau! Lepaskan aku, hyung!" Teriak Jin lalu mencoba melepaskan tangannya.

Paper bag itu terjatuh, membuat surat-surat di dalamnya berserakan. Sebuah kado berisi coklat berhamburan di kaki Seokjin.

Jin membulatkan matanya. Sedangkan Jungkook mematung di tempat.

"Lepaskan. Aku. Sekarang. Juga." Ucap Jin lalu menatap tajam kakaknya.

.

.

.

Jin sibuk membereskan barang-barang yang berserakan itu. Matanya berkaca, menahan tangis karena marah luar biasa dengan kakaknya.

"He-hey... kau menangis?" Ucap Jungkook.

Jin menepis tangan Jungkook yang akan membantunya. Matanya menatap kesal ke arah Jungkook.

"Di mana kau taruh alat pelacak itu? Di celanaku? Baju? Sepatu?" Ucap Jin sambil mengecek satu persatu pakaian yang dikenakannya. Suaranya bergetar karena ingin menangis.

Jin menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tangannya melepas topi hitam yang daritadi ia pakai terbalik. Matanya melihat tempelan berwarna putih di sana.

Dengan kasar ia membanting topi itu ke tanah.

"Puas kau mengatur hidupku?! Memangnya aku apa? Budakmu? Hah?! Apa pernah aku mengaturmu?! Apa pernah aku mengganggumu?! Kau sendiri yang sering mencampurkan diri dengan masalahku!" Bentak Jin.

Jin pergi dengan air mata yang membanjiri wajahnya.

Sedangkan Jungkook mematung mendengar perkataan adiknya.

Jungkook melihat kepergian Jin dari sana. Kakinya lemas, sehingga susah menopang berat tubuhnya sendiri.

"Hey, hey!" Suara berat milik Taehyung terdengar di telinga Jungkook.

Jungkook yang mengira akan terjatuh di tanah itu kini merasakan dekapan hangat Taehyung di hadapannya. Bibirnya ia gigit kuat untuk menahan tangisnya.

"Ya... gwaenchana?" Ucap Taehyung yang mendekap Jungkook.

Jungkook mendekap orang yang-sebenarnya- ia kesali itu, melingkarkan tangannya di sekitar leher lelaki berambut coklat yang kini mengusap punggungnya dengan lembut.

"U-uh... M-ma-maafkan aku." Ucap Jungkook lalu sedikit mendorong dada Taehyung.

Taehyung tersenyum, kembali mendekap Jungkook dan mengelus rambut hitamnya.

"Tidak apa. Menangislah kalau itu memang membuatmu lebih baik." Ucap Taehyung.

Jungkook kembali memeluk leher Taehyung. Dan menenggelamkan wajah manisnya ke bahu lebar lelaki yang memiliki tinggi sama dengannya. Ia menangis, meluapkan penyesalannya.

.

.

.

"Heeeeey~ lihat-lihat! Taehyung dan Jungkook berpelukan!" Heboh Namjoon saat menoleh ke jendelanya.

Yoongi dan Hoseok segera menoleh ke sana dan tersenyum.

"Mereka lucu." Ucap Hoseok polos.

Yoongi dan Namjoon reflek menoleh ke arah Hoseok yang berbinar. Mereka berdua tersenyum dan berkata dengan serempak.

"Kau lebih lucu, Hoseokkieeee~" Gemas Yoongi dan Namjoon sembari mencubit pipi gembil milik Hoseok.

Hoseok tertawa kecil mendapat perlakuan kawan-kawannya.

"Apa mungkin Jungkook gay sungguhan?" Ucap Namjoon lalu kembali ke meja kerjanya.

Yoongi dan Hoseok yang kini sudah berada di meja masing-masing menoleh ke arah Namjoon.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Yoongi.

Namjoon mengangkat bahunya.

"Yaaa... kukira dia hanya berbohong dengan hal itu. Kau tahu, aku bisa melihat kebohongannya dari cara bicara Jungkook kemarin mengenai hal itu." Jawab Namjoon lalu mulai bekerja dengan berkasnya.

Yoongi menoleh ke arah Hoseok yang mengerjabkan matanya bingung.

Dengan gemas Yoongi memasukkan lolipop strawberry ke dalam mulut Hoseok.

Ya, kebiasaan Yoongi dan Namjoon jika sedang berhadapan dengan kelakuan polos Hoseok : menyodorkan camilan.

.

.

.

Jungkook dan Taehyung kini sudah berada di dalam ruang kerja milik Taehyung.

Mereka berdua duduk di atas sofa dengan sedikit canggung.

"Jadi... kenapa tadi kau tiba-tiba menangis?" Tanya Taehyung, mencoba mencairkan suasana.

Jungkook yang masih sedih itu menolehkan kepalanya, mengerjabkan matanya lucu ke arah Taehyung lalu kembali menundukkan wajahnya.

"Tidak apa... Hanya... adikku marah denganku." Lirih Jungkook.

Taehyung terdiam, mencoba menahan dirinya untuk tidak memeluk Jungkook kembali karena kelakuan imutnya.

'Sial. Anak ini lebih imut dari Sasuke masih kecil.' Batin otaku-nya merana.

Taehyung berdehem dan menarik senyumnya.

"Kau lebih baik pulang dan minta maaf lah dengannya. Oh iya, besok hari pertama mu untuk menjadi sekertarisku. Jangan lupa." Ucap Taehyung.

Jungkook menoleh dan memiringkan kepalanya.

"Pulang?" Gumamnya dan dibalas anggukan oleh Taehyung.

"Oh, yasudah." Ucapnya santai dan keluar dari ruangan itu.

Taehyung menatap aneh Jungkook yang keluar ruangannya seenaknya.

'Dasar anak itu. Berterima kasih atau apa kek. Lagi sedih tetap saja menyebalkan.' Batinnya.

.

.

.

Taehyung melangkahkan kakinya keluar, menatap kawan-kawannya yang kini sedang bersiap untuk pulang.

"Taehyung-ah... aku ingin bicara denganmu." Ucap Namjoon.

Taehyung menganggukan kepalanya lalu mendekati Namjoon.

"Lebih baik kita berbicara sambil jalan saja." Ucap Namjoon lagi.

Yoongi, Hoseok dan Jungkook sudah keluar dari gedung kantor itu.

"Kau mau bicara apa, hyung?" Tanya Taehyung.

"Kau tau? Aku agak curiga dengan status Jungkook sebagai anggota divisi LGBT." Namjoon bergumam lalu berjalan keluar lobby dengan Taehyung di sampingnya.

"Lalu?" Tanya Taehyung bingung.

"Hmmm... Aku curiga kalau sebenarnya dia ingin mendapatkan sesuatu dari perusahaan ini. Lalu berpura-pura agar dapat mendekatimu dan memanfaatkan situasi nanti." Lanjut Namjoon.

Taehyung menggaruk kepalanya bingung.

"Memangnya kenapa? Toh aku juga masih suka wanita kok, hyung." Jawabnya tidak nyambung.

Namjoon menatap Taehyung jengah.

"Justru itu, Taehyung. Dia ingin mendekatimu dan meluluhkanmu. Kau terlalu lembut, tau? Bisa-bisa kau benar jatuh kepadanya." Ucap Namjoon.

Taehyung memanyunkan bibirnya. Lalu tak lama sebuah seringai tipis terukir di wajah tampannya.

"Oooh... aku mengerti. Bagaimana kalau aku mengorek informasi darinya dengan mengikuti jalan permainannya?" Ucap Taehyung.

Namjoon menoleh kaget.

"Maksudmu?" Tanyanya.

.

.

.

"Yaaa... aku juga akan berpura-pura gay dan mengorek informasi darinya."

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Yeay! Udah update.

Cepet juga ya... (lumayan)

Tapi ini pendek pake banget :(

 **Ini Jungkook Uke kan?** : IYADONG HAHA TENANG SAJA V ITU ULTIMATE SEME! AYE

 **Trojan Horse itu apa?** : Trojan Horse itu kuda gagah pemberani gitu deh, jadi maksud Jeka di sini, dia berani ambil resiko untuk ngejalanin misinya walaupun pura-pura gay gitu. Wkwk

 **Nanti ada MinYoon kan?** : untuk yang ini maaf banget :") saya gatau kenapa kurang dapet feels MinYoon, tapi kalo YoonMin mungkin iya *lah. Bedakan YoonMin dan MinYoon? Lol tapi jujur di mata saya, Yoon-Min-Joon itu semua punya Hoseok (haha maruk)

 **Ah, ga dapet feels kalo Jin jadi adenya Jungkook** : awalnya saya juga merasa absurd karena jadiin Jin sebagai adik Jungkook. Tapi... Lama-lama lucu juga wkwk (maafkan daku)

Nah... Thanks for the reviews :") aku seneng banget bacanya :)

Jangan lupa Review lagi yah!

Sincerely, an unprofessional author

InfinitelyLove


	4. Ice Cream

Prince's Prince

Cast :

Jeon Jungkook

Kim Taehyung

Kim Seokjin as Jeon Seokjin (aka Jungkook's little brother)

Park Jimin as Jungkook's manager

Genre : Romance, Drama

Rating : T+

* * *

InfinitelyLove proudly present

.

.

.

프린스의 왕자 / Prince's Prince

.

.

.

* * *

"PARK JIMIN! DIAM KAU!" Teriakan Jungkook menggema di ruang kerja miliknya.

"Hahaha... Aku tak percaya itu bisa terjadi." Jimin tertawa geli dengan kedua tangan menekan perutnya yang terasa sakit.

"Itu insiden, bodoh!" Kesal Jungkook lalu memukul lengan Jimin dengan gulungan kertas di tangannya.

Jimin semakin menahan tawanya saat melihat wajah Jungkook yang memerah. Antara marah atau malu? Ah, Jimin tak peduli.

"Jadi bagaimana kau bisa dipeluk oleh Taehyung, eh?" Ucap Jimin lalu kembali duduk di hadapan meja Jungkook.

"Ck. Bukan urusanmu." Balas Jungkook yang kini menekan-nekan mouse komputer-nya dengan kesal.

Jimin mengeluarkan seringai menyebalkannya dan mencolek lengan Jungkook.

"Oh ayolah." Rengek Jimin.

"Ck. Diamlah tuan manajer sekaligus asisten-ku yang menyebalkan. Sekarang yang terpenting di mana adikku?" Ucap Jungkook, lalu kembali melacak nomor ponsel adiknya.

Jungkook mendengus kesal saat ia tahu bahwa Jin meninggalkan ponselnya di rumah.

Jimin tersenyum melihat kelakuan tuannya yang sedang kesal.

"Oh ayolah, Jungkook. Seokjin tak akan pergi jauh. Dia tidak akan tahan berjauhan dengan kamarnya." Ucap Jimin.

Jungkook melamun mendengar perkataan Jimin.

"Kau tau? Selama lima tahun kau di Jepang, Jin menjadi sangat pendiam." Ucap Jimin.

Jungkook mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Jimin.

"Dia jarang mengunjungi perpustakaan dekat taman karena tak ada kau yang menemaninya. Dia juga jarang pergi untuk membeli jajanan seperti yang biasa kalian lakukan." Lanjut Jimin.

Jungkook menundukkan kepalanya. Ia menyesal telah melakukan kesalahan kepada adiknya. Mengekang adiknya bukanlah hal yang baik.

"Jungkook, kurasa kau harus meminta maaf ke adikmu." Lanjut Jimin lalu meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Jungkook termenung.

" **Kau lebih baik pulang dan minta maaf lah dengannya."**

Suara berat Taehyung masih terekam di otaknya.

'Uh sial. Untuk apa aku mengingat orang itu.' Batinnya.

Jungkook mengusak rambut hitamnya dengan gusar. Bingung akan berkata apa saat berhadapan dengan Seokjin nanti.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang." Suara Jin terdengar oleh Jungkook yang kini duduk di taman depan rumah mereka.

Dengan segera, Jungkook berjalan ke arah adiknya.

"Jin." Jungkook menggenggam lembut pergelangan tangan adiknya.

Jin menoleh, menatap dingin kakaknya yang kini tepat berada di sampingnya.

Jin melepaskan genggaman sang kakak, melanjutkan langkahnya ke arah ruang keluarga.

"Jin, hyung ingin minta maaf." Ucap Jungkook.

Jin terdiam. Membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap sang kakak.

"Tidak perlu." Jin kembali melangkah, memasuki kamar dan mengunci pintunya.

Jungkook menghela nafasnya, memijat keningnya yang terasa pening karena kelakuan adik satu-satunya itu.

"Jin... Hyung minta maaf, hyung sudah keterlaluan." Lirih Jungkook di depan pintu kamar Jin.

Dengan sabar, Jungkook mengetuk pelan pintu itu. Membuang keangkuhan dirinya hanya dihadapan Seokjin. Berharap sang adik kini mendengarkannya.

"Jin... Tolong, buka pintumu." Ucap Jungkook pelan.

Jin tetap diam.

Jungkook menyenderkan punggungnya pada dinding sebelah pintu itu.

"Jin... Hyung sudah keterlaluan. Hyung tidak akan mengulanginya lagi." Gumam Jungkook.

Jin tak peduli dengan ucapan sang kakak. Ia duduk di depan komputer dan membaca manga dari aplikasi di sana.

"Jin. Aku tau kau marah. Hyung hanya ingin kau selalu bahagia. Hyung tak mau hal buruk terjadi padamu. Maka dari itu, hyung selalu mengawasimu. Apa kau pikir 5 tahun di Jepang aku tidak pernah memikirkanmu?" Ucap Jungkook.

Jin terdiam, mendengarkan kata-kata kakaknya dengan seksama.

"Aku tau perbuatanku akhir-akhir ini keterlaluan. Tapi aku hanya khawatir denganmu, Jin. Hyung berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi." Jungkook kembali berdiri di depan pintu kamar Jin.

Jin membuka pintu itu dengan pelan. Wajah datarnya menatap Jungkook yang kini tersenyum manis.

"Janji?" Gumam Jin.

Jungkook tersenyum gemas dan mengusak rambut coklat adiknya.

"Janji!" Seru Jungkook.

Jin tersenyum dengan jawaban kakaknya. Dan sebuah pelukan kini ia terima dari Jungkook.

"Maafkan aku juga, hyung." Lirih Jin.

Jungkook tersenyum mendengar perkataan adiknya.

"Iya, tidak apa-apa." Ucap Jungkook.

"Kau mau kita beli jajanan seperti dulu? Hyung rindu dengan es krim di dekat perpustakaan taman." Tanya Jungkook dan melepaskan pelukannya.

Jin tersenyum cerah, menganggukkan kepalanya dengan riang.

.

.

.

Jungkook berjalan dengan menghentakkan kecil kakinya riang, bersamaan dengan Seokjin di sampingnya. Mereka tersenyum lebar dengan es krim di masing-masing tangan mereka.

"Hyung... tumben kau mau melakukan ini lagi denganku." Ucap Jin senang.

Jungkook memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Melakukan apa?" Tanya-nya.

Jin merengut kesal dan mencubit lengan kakaknya dengan gemas.

"Berhenti aegyo seperti itu, hyung. Aku tak ingin semua orang ketukar siapa kakak dan adiknya." Ucap Jin lalu memanyunkan bibirnya.

Jungkook mengedipkan matanya, kaget dengan perkataan sang adik.

"Ya! Aku tidak aegyo!" Kesal Jungkook lalu menggunakan kacamata hitamnya dan berjalan dengan angkuh dengan es krim vanila di tangannya.

Jin memutar bola matanya malas. Heran dengan kelakuan kakaknya yang sok angkuh itu.

'Che. Padahal suka aegyo.' Batinnya kesal.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Jungkook bekerja sebagai seorang sekertaris Taehyung.

Mencatat jadwal pementasan cosplay -atau co... apalah itu kata Jungkook- dan mengurus semua data milik Taehyung.

Ini dia. Hal yang selama ini Jungkook inginkan. Memegang data milik Taehyung, dan mengulik isinya untuk menghancurkan perusahaan itu.

"Jungkook?"

Suara berat khas Taehyung memberhentikan imajinasi Jungkook yang terbayang akan menghancurkan Taehyung saat itu juga.

Jungkook menoleh dari mejanya yang kini bersebelahan dengan milik Hoseok.

"Tolong antarkan aku ke toko alat tulis kantor di belakang gedung. Aku butuh bantuanmu." Ucap Taehyung.

Jungkook mengerutkan alisnya.

"Kenapa harus aku? Yang lain memang tidak bisa?" Tolak Jungkook lalu kembali mengetik -entah apa itu-.

"Kau tidak melihat yang lain lebih sibuk daripada kau?" Ucap Taehyung lalu mengambil lolipop milik Hoseok yang banyak tergeletak di meja lelaki manis itu.

"Hoseokkie hyung, aku minta satu." Gumamnya.

Hoseok hanya tersenyum cerah dan menganggukkan kepalanya dengan semangat.

Taehyung yang memang gemas dengan kelakuan imut semua orang, kini mencubit pipi Hoseok yang gembil itu.

"Aaaaaaaaah~ hyung! Andaikan kau dongsaengku hihihi." Ucap Taehyung lalu kembali menatap Jungkook yang kini mengeluarkan aura-aura gelap di sekitarnya.

Jungkook berdiri dari tempat duduknya, melangkah keluar ruangan kerja karyawan dengan kesal dan sengaja menabrak bahu Taehyung.

"Ayo. Jadi tidak ke toko belakang?" Ucap Jungkook sedikit keras dari depan pintu ruang itu.

Hoseok mengedip bingung, Yoongi dan Namjoon melebarkan mulutnya melihat hal itu.

"Wh-whoaaaa~ ada yang cemburu." Ucap Namjoon heboh.

Yoongi tertawa mendengarnya, sedangkan Hoseok menatap Taehyung bersalah.

"Maafkan aku Taehyungie~ Jungkook jadi cemburu." Ucapnya polos.

"Tidak apa hyung." Gumam Taehyung.

'Permainan dimulai.' Batin Taehyung.

Setelahnya, sebuah seringai mengerikan milik pemuda tampan itu terlihat. Taehyung berlari kecil mendekati Jungkook yang sudah duluan turun ke lobby.

.

.

.

'Apa acting-ku sudah bagus? Aku harap iya.' Batin Jungkook yang kini berjalan keluar lobby, meninggalkan Taehyung di belakangnya.

Grep

Jungkook melebarkan matanya saat seseorang menarik pinggangnya hingga tubuhnya berbenturan dengan orang itu.

Dilihatnya Taehyung yang kini menyeringai ke hadapannya.

"Cemburu? Princess?" Ucap Taehyung sambil terkekeh.

Jungkook yang kesal, langsung menghajar perut Taehyung dengan lututnya.

"AWW! Sakit, Jeon Jungkook!" Ringis Taehyung lalu memegang perutnya yang terasa berdenyut.

"Suruh siapa kau menyentuhku seenaknya?" Bentak Jungkook.

Taehyung tertawa dengan lucu karena bibirnya yang berbentuk kotak.

"Hihi." Taehyung terkikik melihat Jungkook yang marah di hadapannya.

"Ketawa lagi!" Geram Jungkook lalu menginjak kaki Taehyung.

Dan Taehyung hanya mengaduh sedikit akibat injakan kaki Jungkook yang terbalut sepatu kulit dengan flat yang cukup keras.

"Dasar alien. Menyebalkan. Mengganggu. Bodoh." Umpat Jungkook lalu menghentakkan kakinya kesal menuju belakang gedung kantor mereka.

Taehyung hanya menyengir tanpa dosa mendengar umpatan Jungkook.

'Dia menarik juga... Menarik untuk ku kerjai.' Batin Taehyung yang kini kembali berlari untuk menyamakan langkahnya dengan Jungkook.

"Maaf... Kau ini galak sekali." Rajuk Taehyung.

"Ya." Ucap Jungkook.

"Kenapa kau kesal saat aku mencubit pipi Hoseok hyung?" Ucap Taehyung.

'Bingo.' Pikir Jungkook karena merasa jebakan-nya yang berpura-pura cemburu berjalan dengan baik.

"Pikirkan sendiri." Ucap Jungkook yang kini membuka pintu toko alat tulis kantor langganan kantornya itu.

15 menit setelahnya, Taehyung dan Jungkook keluar dari sana. Membawa beberapa pak pensil dan belasan buku sketsa yang tebal.

Jungkook menenteng plastik berisi pak-pak pensil yang tidak berat sama sekali. Ia melirik ke arah Taehyung yang membawa buku sketsa itu tanpa raut lelah di wajahnya.

"Kau tidak lelah?" Ucap Jungkook.

Kali ini, ia tulus menanyakan hal tersebut. Taehyung tersenyum dan menggeleng mendengar itu.

Taehyung melirik bangku di taman samping kantor mereka.

"Jungkook, kau duduk di bangku itu ya? Tunggu aku hingga kembali." Ujar Taehyung lalu menaruh tumpukan buku sketsa di atas bangku yang kosong.

Jungkook menatap Taehyung aneh saat pemuda tampan itu berlari meninggalkannya di bangku taman.

Ia mendudukkan dirinya di sana dan menunggu Taehyung yang kini terlihat mengantri di toko es krim dekat kantor mereka.

Jungkook bersenandung kecil, menghitung jumlah pak-pak pensil yang tadi ia bawa.

"Suaramu bagus."

Jungkook menoleh dan menatap wajah tampan Taehyung yang kini tepat di depannya.

Matanya mengedip kaget, dan segala sumpah-serapah yang biasanya ia ucapkan ke Taehyung hilang entah kemana.

Taehyung tersenyum melihat wajah Jungkook dari sedekat ini. Ia menempelkan es krim vanila yang tadi ia beli ke bibir Jungkook yang terkatup rapat.

"Untukmu." Gumamnya.

Jungkook reflek menggenggam cone es krim yang diberi oleh Taehyung.

Taehyung menjauhkan wajahnya dan terkekeh kecil melihat Jungkook yang kini sibuk memakan es krimnya.

"Ah iya. Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku." Ucap Taehyung yang sudah menghabiskan es krimnya.

"Yang mana?" Tanya Jungkook bingung.

"Kenapa kau kesal saat aku mencubit pipi Hoseokkie hyung?" Ucap Taehyung.

"Kau tau sendiri alasannya, ." Jawab Jungkook ketus.

"Apaa~ karena kau pernah bilang aku ini tipemu, jadi kau cemburu gitu?" Ucap Taehyung percaya diri.

Jungkook tersedak saat memakan gigitan terakhir es krim-nya. Ia gelagapan dan menatap Taehyung kesal.

"Menurutmu?" Ucapnya.

Taehyung tertawa melihat semburat merah yang samar di pipi milik Jungkook.

Jungkook mendengus, merapikan barang yang tadi ia dan Taehyung beli dan bersiap untuk pergi dari bangku itu.

Belum sempat berdiri tegak, pergelangan tangan Jungkook ditarik kembali oleh Taehyung hingga ia terduduk di tempatnya tadi.

Jungkook mengedipkan matanya, umpatan yang tadinya ingin ia lontarkan kembali hilang.

Wajahnya sangat dekat dengan milik Taehyung. Ia dapat melihat eye-smile milik Taehyung yang sangat dekat dengannya.

Wajahnya memanas saat tangan Taehyung terulur dan mengusap pipinya dengan pelan.

"Makan es krim yang benar, Jungkook. Kau sudah 21 tahun. Es krim-mu belepotan." Gumam Taehyung.

"Hy-hyu-hyung deul..." sebuah suara mengintrupsi kegiatan saling menatap mereka.

Mereka berdua menoleh dan melihat Seokjin yang berdiri membawa paper bag-lagi- di tangannya.

Taehyung tersenyum cerah kearah Seokjin yang menatap bingung dirinya dan Jungkook.

Jungkook membulatkan matanya, lalu ia menghentakkan tangannya yang masih digenggam oleh Taehyung dan mendorong dada bidang lelaki tampan di hadapannya itu.

"Taehyung hyung... Jungkook hyung... kalian sedang apa?" Ucap Seokjin yang masih syok dengan adegan romantis yang tadi tersedia di hadapannya.

Taehyung menatap bingung Seokjin. Sedangkan Jungkook yang masih bingung harus menjawab apa hanya bisa terdiam.

"Kau mengenal Jungkook?" Tanya Taehyung.

Seokjin mengangguk.

"Dia kakak-ku..." gumam Seokjin.

Taehyung terkejut mendengarnya, namun ia kembali tersenyum.

"Apa kalian saling mengenal?" Tanya Seokjin.

"Tentu."

Jungkook menoleh kearah Taehyung akibat nada bicaranya yang terlampau riang itu. Perasaan Jungkook langsung tidak enak saat melihat seringai menyebalkan dari Taehyung.

.

.

.

"Aku dan kakakmu saling menyukai, Jin. Jadi mulai sekarang anggap saja aku calon kakak iparmu, okay?"

.

.

.

"HAH?"

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Hi semua!

Chapter 4 syudah update ya!

Maaf aku gabisa nulis 1 chapter panjang-panjang wkwk

MAKASIH BANYAK buat semua review kalian! OMG

And more special for my readers in wattpad, I LOVE YOU!

kalian sudah mendukungku di wattpad dan sekarang di sini juga :")

Ah! Maafkan aku karena jadiin Jin adenya Jungkook :")

Aku tau kalian tak bisa bayangin, tapi menurut aku namanya juga fiksi ya :) apapun bisa terjadi *maksa wks

Ah! Buat yang Yoonmin, aku gabisa mastiin ya :) kayaknya gabakal ada pair mereka di sini. Weh

Maafkan saya sekali lagi :)

Sincerely,

InfinitelyLove


	5. Prince's Black Knight

Prince's Prince

Cast :

Jeon Jungkook

Kim Taehyung

Kim Seokjin as Jeon Seokjin (aka Jungkook's little brother)

Park Jimin as Jungkook's manager

Genre : Romance, Drama

Rating : T+

* * *

InfinitelyLove proudly present

.

.

.

프린스의 왕자 / Prince's Prince

.

.

.

* * *

"Aku dan kakakmu saling menyukai, Jin. Jadi mulai sekarang anggap saja aku calon kakak iparmu, okay?"

"HAH?"

Jin dan Jungkook membulatkan mata mereka tak percaya. Wajah Jungkook memucat, tangannya berkeringat karena kaget dengan perkataan Taehyung.

"Jadi... Jadi... selama ini hyung melarangku untuk menjadi penggemar Taehyung hyung karena... karena kau mempunyai hubungan dengannya?" Ucap Jin lalu menunjuk Jungkook dengan gemetar.

Jungkook menelan ludahnya, ia menatap horror Taehyung yang sedang menyeringai ke arahnya.

"Ti-tidak... i-itu... bukan itu maksud Taehyung." Jungkook terbata saat ingin mengelak pernyataan kedua namja di dekatnya itu.

'Sial.' Batin Jungkook.

Ia meremas blazer merahnya dengan kuat saat melihat tatapan Jin.

"A-ah... aku baru tau kalian mempunyai hubungan..." gumam Jin.

Jin melangkahkan kakinya dengan wajah tertunduk dan pandangan yang kosong. Ia ingin memasuki mobil yang ternyata dikendarai oleh Jimin.

Jungkook berlari kecil dan menarik pergelangan Jin.

"Jin... aku bisa jelaskan, ini tidak seperti yang alien itu ucapkan." Ucap Jungkook dengan wajah memelas.

Taehyung hanya menatap kedua pemuda di depannya dalam diam. Sedangkan Jimin yang berada di dalam mobil cekikikan melihat wajah panik Jungkook.

Seokjin menolehkan kepalanya dan tersenyum kearah Jungkook.

"Tidak apa, hyung... aku hanya kaget ternyata kau... gay." Jin mengucap kata terakhir dengan sebuah bisikan pada Jungkook.

Jungkook kembali kaget karena perkataan adiknya. Tangannya yang menggenggam pergelangan Jin terlepas.

Jin kembali tersenyum maklum saat melihat wajah panik sang kakak. Lalu dengan sok bijak, ia menepuk pundak kakaknya.

"Tenang hyung, akan ku support kalau appa dan eomma melarang hubungan kalian." Ucap Jin.

Jungkook menelan ludahnya saat melihat kedipan mata dari adiknya. Dan kakinya melemas saat sang adik meninggalkan dirinya yang masih syok.

"Habislah sudah..." gumam Jungkook. Lalu terjongkok di tempatnya.

Taehyung yang melihat hal itu langsung berjalan menghampiri Jungkook, dengan alat-alat yang tadi ia beli, serta paper bag milik Jin yang entah mengapa sudah berada di tangannya.

"Hey. Ayo kembali ke kantor." Ucap Taehyung.

Jungkook menatap nanar mobil adiknya yang melaju cepat.

Wajahnya memerah karena kesal.

Jungkook berdiri, menghentakkan kakinya ke tanah dan meninju angin dengan kedua tangannya.

"ARRRRGH!" Teriaknya frustasi.

Taehyung melongo karena melihat kelakuan Jungkook.

Dengan kecepatan penuh, Taehyung berlari masuk ke dalam kantornya saat melihat Jungkook yang menatapnya geram.

"Yaa! Kim Taehyung! Kemari kauuu!" Teriak Jungkook lalu ikut berlari mengejar Taehyung.

.

.

.

"Jeon Jungkook! Jangan sakiti oppa-mu yang tampan ini!" Balas Taehyung berteriak lalu melempar alat-alat yang dibelinya ke sofa dekat ruang kerja para karyawan.

"OPPA KATAMU?! Kau kira siapa yang mau memanggilmu oppa? Hah?!" Geram Jungkook.

Taehyung memasuki ruang kerja karyawan dengan panik, diikuti oleh Jungkook yang berlari di belakangnya.

"Hey, hey! Ada apa ini?" Ucap Yoongi melihat kehebohan di depannya.

"Hyung! Tolong akuuu!" Ucap Taehyung.

Jungkook menarik lengan blazer hitam milik Taehyung, sehingga ia bisa memukuli punggung pemuda tampan itu.

"Kau menyebalkan! Bodoh! Alien! Idiot! Aku bencii!" Geram Jungkook sambil memukuli Taehyung.

Hoseok dan Namjoon menatap kedua orang di depannya dengan bingung, sedangkan Yoongi mulai menengahkan pertengkaran kedua pemuda tampan itu.

"Hey! Sudah, sudah." Ucap Yoongi lalu menarik Jungkook dan menendang jauh tubuh Taehyung.

"Argh! Hyung, kau tega!" Ucap Taehyung lalu mengelus-elus lengannya yang terasa nyeri akibat tendangan Yoongi.

Yoongi menghela nafasnya lelah, lalu menatap kedua pemuda beda usia itu dengan kesal.

"Ini masih pukul 11 pagi dan kalian sudah bertengkar tidak jelas? Kim Taehyung! Jaga kewibawaan-mu sedikit sebagai pemimpin di sini. Jeon Jungkook! Jaga kesopanan-mu terhadap atasan, kau baru 2 hari bekerja di sini. Mengerti kalian?" Ucap Yoongi.

Taehyung mengangguk dengan lemas, sedangkan Jungkook mendengus kesal saat mendengar hal itu.

'Cih, kalau bukan untuk adikku aku tidak ingin menjadi bawahan alien ini.' Batin Jungkook.

"Yasudah, lebih baik kalian bicara berdua dan berbaikanlah!" Lanjut Yoongi.

Taehyung dan Jungkook mengangguk lemas. Mereka memasuki ruangan Taehyung dengan tidak semangat.

.

.

.

"Ini semua karenamu, Kim Taehyung-ssi." Gumam Jungkook lalu duduk di sofa yang berada di sana.

Taehyung hanya tersenyum lebar dan ikut mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Jungkook.

"Memangnya apa yang ku perbuat, hm?" Ucap Taehyung.

Jungkook mendelik galak, bibirnya berkomat-kamit kesal saat melihat Taehyung yang cengengesan.

"Untuk apa kau berbicara seperti itu di depan Seokjin? Hah?" Kesal Jungkook.

Taehyung menaikkan satu alisnya dan menyeringai kecil. Pria yang lebih tua itu menyenderkan punggungnya dengan santai.

Ia menarik pundak Jungkook sehingga pemuda berusia 21 tahun itu bersender di dadanya.

"Kan memang benar bukan? Kita saling menyukai?" Ucap Taehyung lalu mengelus rambut hitam milik Jungkook.

Dengan reflek, Jungkook mendudukkan tubuhnya dan beringsut mundur untuk menjauhi Taehyung.

"A-apa... apa-apaan kau?" Ucapnya horror.

"Ka-kalau masalah itu... Argh! Pokoknya harusnya kau diam saja soal masalah itu. Harusnya Seokjin tidak tau mengenai hal ini." Ucap Jungkook lalu mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri.

Taehyung terkekeh kecil melihat Jungkook frustasi.

"Tidak apa. Lagipula Jin sepertinya merestui hubungan kita." Ucap Taehyung.

Jungkook mendelik galak ke arah Taehyung.

"Hubungan, hubungan! Kau kira kita punya hubungan apa?" Ketus Jungkook lalu berdiri dari sofa.

Tangan Jungkook mulai mengambil ponsel dan mengetik pesan-penuh amarah- kepada Jimin. Karena tadi ia sempat melihat wajah Jimin yang terkikik di dalam mobil adiknya.

Grep

Taehyung melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Jungkook, memeluk yang lebih muda dari belakang.

"Kau ingin kita memiliki hubungan kan, eum?" Ucap Taehyung lalu menyengir lebar.

Jungkook menyikut kuat perut Taehyung lalu mendengus kesal.

"ARGH! JEON JUNGKOOK!" Suara berat Taehyung menggelegar di seluruh ruangan.

"Hubungan matamu! Enak saja kau bicara!" Ucap Jungkook.

"HEY! AKU MENYURUH KALIAN UNTUK BAIKAN, BUKAN BERTENGKAR LAGI." Bentak Yoongi dari luar ruangan.

Taehyung tersenyum lebar melihat Jungkook yang mendumel tidak jelas, ia kembali duduk di sofa.

"Jadi bagaimana? Sepertinya aku sungguhan tertarik denganmu." Ucap Taehyung jahil.

'Sial. Aku bingung harus ber-acting seperti apalagi.' Batin Jungkook lalu mengantongi ponselnya.

Taehyung menarik tangan Jungkook dan membuat lelaki tampan itu duduk di pangkuannya.

"YA! Kim Taehyung! Lepaskan aku!" Teriak Jungkook sambil mencoba berdiri dan memukuli tangan Taehyung yang berada di pinggangnya.

"Tidak mau." Balas Taehyung.

Cklek

"HEY! KALIA-" Amarah Yoongi terhenti saat melihat posisi Taehyung dan Jungkook yang berada di atas sofa.

Namun setelahnya wajah tampan berkulit putih itu kembali mengeras.

"SUDAH KEDUA KALINYA KU BILANG! JANGAN ANGGAP RUANG KERJA SEBAGAI RUANG HOTEL!" Geram Yoongi.

Jungkook menginjak kaki Taehyung dan mencubit pinggang pria yang memangkunya itu dengan kuat.

"Awww! Sakit Jungkook." rajuk Taehyung.

Jungkook langsung berdiri dan keluar dari ruangan itu.

Yoongi mendelik galak ke arah Taehyung yang sibuk mengelus seluruh tubuhnya yang sakit akibat pukulan, cubitan, injakan Jungkook dan tendangan Yoongi.

'Sial sekali hari ini.' Miris Taehyung.

"Ya. Taehyung-ah. Kau punya hubungan apa dengan Jungkook? Apa kalian sungguh berpacaran atau semacamnya gitu?" Tanya Yoongi dari dekat pintu.

Taehyung hanya cengengesan mendengar kata-kata Yoongi.

"Tidak hyung. Aku hanya suka saja menggodanya." Jawab Taehyung lalu tersenyum lebar.

"Yeh. Dasar bodoh." Ketus Yoongi lalu tertawa bersama Taehyung.

.

.

.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 5 sore. ini adalah saat di mana para karyawan CastleSoft pulang. Tapi tidak untuk hari ini.

"Pengumuman! Hari ini kita makan malam bersama, okay?" Ucap Taehyung lalu mengerling ke arah Jungkook.

Jungkook mendengus kesal melihat kelakuan Taehyung yang menurutnya menyebalkan itu.

Hoseok bersorak senang dengan Namjoon yang ikut bersorak karena keceriaan teman seumurannya.

"Kau yang traktir?" Ucap Yoongi sambil membereskan barang-barangnya.

Taehyung mengangguk dengan semangat dan mengangkat kedua jempolnya.

Jungkook memutar bola matanya malas. Ia membereskan tasnya dan mengambil ponselnya.

To : Jimin Hyung

Jimin hyung.

Bagaimana ini? Dia terlalu cerdik. Alien itu menyembunyikan dokumen pentingnya dariku.

"Jungkook, kau ikut kan?" Tanya Hoseok.

Jungkook menoleh dan menggeleng.

"Tidak hyung..." Jawabnya.

From : Jimin Hyung

Ikuti dia ke rumahnya.

Siapa tau dia menyimpan dokumen itu di sana.

Jungkook membulatkan matanya saat melihat pesan dari Jimin.

'Hah? Kerumahnya? Yang benar saja.' Batin Jungkook.

"Hey." Suara berat Taehyung mengalihkan perhatiannya dari layar ponsel.

Jungkook kaget saat Taehyung sudah berada di depannya dengan jarak yang terlalu dekat.

"Ikut makan malam dengan kami. Ini bukan permintaan pribadi, tapi aku memerintahkanmu sebagai atasan di sini." Ucap Taehyung lalu menyeringai.

Jungkook membulatkan matanya dan mengerjab dengan polos.

Setelah kesadarannya kembali akibat siul-siulan dari Namjoon, ia langsung mendorong dada Taehyung dengan cepat.

"I-itu terlalu dekat, bodoh." Ucapnya.

Taehyung langsung terkikik melihat kegugupan Jungkook.

"Yasudah. Aku ikut." Ucap Jungkook ketus.

.

.

.

Yoongi yang sudah menggandeng tangan Hoseok di depan pintu ruang karyawan, hanya menatap 3 orang di belakangnya dengan malas.

"Hey cepat. Kasian Hoseokkie lapar." Yoongi berucap malas lalu kembali menggandeng tangan Hoseok untuk ke lobby.

Namjoon membulatkan matanya saat melihat Yoongi menggandeng Hoseok.

"Ya! Jangan gandeng-gandeng Hoseok!" Heboh Namjoon lalu menyelipkan dirinya di antara Yoongi dan Hoseok.

Hoseok terbahak melihat kelakuan teman-temannya, lalu ia pindah di antara Yoongi dan Namjoon.

Dengan polosnya, ia menggandeng Namjoon dengan tangan kanannya dan Yoongi dengan tangan kirinya.

Laku mereka bertiga berjalan seperti anak-anak, yang baru membeli sepeda. Kecuali Yoongi yang hanya bertampang datar.

Jungkook mengerutkan alisnya saat melihat adegan itu.

"Mereka kenapa?" Ucapnya pelan ke Taehyung.

"Maklumi lah, mereka sahabat dari taman kanak-kanak. Dan Hoseok hyung itu yang paling mereka sayangi. Mungkin karena Hoseok hyung penakut. Hahaha." Jawab Taehyung.

Jungkook hanya bergumam paham mendengar perkataan Taehyung.

Mereka berjalan dengan pelan menuju restoran kecil di dekat gedung kantor.

Taehyung menatap ponselnya yang bergetar, bertanda pesan masuk.

From : Namonster Hyung

Taehyung-ah. Aku sudah dapat identitas asli Jungkook.

Taehyung menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan menatap Namjoon yang sibuk dengan ponselnya sembari berjalan.

To : Namonster Hyung

Jadi? Bagaimana hyung?

Taehyung melirik Jungkook yang sedang bermain game di ponselnya sambil berjalan beriringan dengannya.

Tak lama, sebuah email masuk dan mengundang Taehyung untuk membukanya.

Kemudian, seringai menyebalkan terbentuk di bibir tebal pemuda tampan itu.

'MSCompany, ya...' batin Taehyung lalu melirik Jungkook.

.

.

.

"Ahjumma, birnya 1 lagi ya..." Teriak Jungkook yang terlihat sudah sedikit mabuk itu.

Hoseok berdecak melihat kelakuan Jungkook.

"Jungkook, kau sudah mabuk... Jangan minum terus." Ucap Hoseok khawatir.

Yoongi dan Namjoon menoleh ke arah Jungkook yang hanya bergumam malas untuk menjawab Hoseok.

"Hehe. Ini bukan untukku, hyung." Ucap Jungkook lalu mengambil segelas bir dari tangan ahjumma pelayan restoran itu.

"Black knight! Aku butuh bantuan mu! Ayo sekarang minum ini, jadi aku tidak akan terlalu mabuk." Jungkook mengatakan hal itu sembari menyodorkan segelas bir ke depan Taehyung yang berada di sampingnya.

Taehyung menoleh kaget ke arah Jungkook. Lalu mengerutkan alisnya sedikit.

"Tapi Jungkook, aku tidak bisa minum alkohol. Lagipula kenapa harus aku yang menjadi black knight mu?" Ucap Taehyung.

Namjoon, Yoongi dan Hoseok hanya memandang kedua pemuda itu dengan seksama.

'Si bodoh ini harus mabuk. Tidak peduli bagaimanapun caranya.' Batin Jungkook.

Jungkook memulai acting-nya dengan memajukan bibir bawahnya dan mengerjabkan matanya dengan lucu.

"Tapi Taehyungieee~ kau tau alasan kenapa aku selalu memilihmu kan?" Ucap Jungkook dengan nada lucu.

Taehyung menelan ludah-nya dengan kasar saat melihat kelucuan Jungkook di depannya.

Tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi, Taehyung menghabiskan segelas bir yang di beri oleh Jungkook.

'Bingo. Kau terjebak sekarang Mr. Kim.' Batin Jungkook sambil memperhatikan Taehyung.

'Aaargh! Taehyung, kau terlalu lemah dengannya.' Batin Namjoon yang sibuk memerhatikan Jungkook dan Taehyung.

.

.

.

"AAARGH! Aku harus bagaimanaaa?" Suara lantang milik Taehyung menggema di restoran itu.

"Haaah~ dia mulai lagi." Kesal Yoongi sambil memakan makanannya dengan malas dan sesekali menyuapi Hoseok.

Namjoon menyentil tangan Yoongi yang menyuapi Hoseok dan memberi tatapan membunuh ke arah lelaki berkulit putih itu.

"Yaaa. Jangan mulai lagi." Sekarang Hoseok yang berujar malas karena kelakuan teman-temannya.

"Aku harus bagaimanaaa~ Aku mempunyai karyawan yang tidak menyukai anime tapi katanya dia menyukaiku... Aaaah~ betapa beruntungnya ada orang yang menyukai ku, dan dia memiliki wajah kelewat imut... He he he." Taehyung meracau sambil cengengesan saat ini.

'Dia mabuk.' Batin Namjoon, Yoongi dan Hoseok.

Jungkook kini hanya mematung mendengar perkataan Taehyung. Wajahnya memanas saat mendengar perkataan terakhir Taehyung.

'I-imut katanya?' Batin Jungkook.

"Aaah~ aku ingin pulaaang... Jungkookie yang imut, antar aku pulaaang." Ucap Taehyung lalu menarik-narik blazer merah Jungkook.

Jungkook hanya mendelik dan berpura-pura tidak peduli.

Mereka berlima berjalan keluar restoran. Dan Taehyung dengan langkah gontainya berjalan ke tengah jalan raya untuk memanggil taksi.

"Taksii... taksi..." Teriaknya dengan lemas.

Tanpa disadari, sebuah motor melaju cepat dari arah kiri Taehyung. Dan Jungkook dengan reflek, menarik tubuh Taehyung sehingga mereka terjatuh di pinggir jalan.

"Aduuh..." Ringis Jungkook saat merasa berat tubuh seseorang di atasnya.

Matanya mengerjab saat melihat wajah Taehyung yang sedang tersenyum kini berada tepat di depan wajahnya.

"Kau cantik, Jungkook." Ucap Taehyung dengan suara husky-nya.

Wajah Jungkook seketika memanas dan langsung mendorong Taehyung untuk berpindah dari atas tubuhnya.

'Argh. Itu juga terlalu dekat.' Batin Jungkook.

Namjoon dan Yoongi membulatkan mata mereka melihat hal itu, sedangkan Hoseok menganga dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Biar aku yang mengantarnya pulang." Ucap Namjoon yang kini berusaha untuk menopang tubuh Taehyung.

Jungkook menatap Namjoon lalu menarik Taehyung.

"Tidak usah. Biar aku saja. Rumahnya dekat sini kan?" Ucap Jungkook.

Namjoon mengerutkan alisnya bingung.

"Darimana kau tau?" Tanya Namjoon.

"Eeer... kemarin dia memberitau ku." Ucap Jungkook, ia berjongkok di hadapan Taehyung dan dengan gembira Taehyung menumpukan tubuhnya di punggung Jungkook.

'Sial. Dia berat juga.' Batin Jungkook yang kini menggendong Taehyung untuk berjalan ke apartemen milik bos-nya.

Ketiga orang yang ditinggalkan hanya menatap takjub Jungkook yang ternyata memiliki tenaga yang cukup besar.

"Dia kuat juga." Gumam Hoseok.

"Aku khawatir dengan Taehyung." Ucap Namjoon.

"Daripada khawatir dengan Taehyung, aku lebih khawatir dengan punggung Jungkook. Hey, lihat saja punggungnya sedikit lebih kecil daripada Taehyung."

Balas Yoongi.

.

.

.

Taehyung kini sudah berada di dalam kamarnya, sedangkan Jungkook sibuk mengutak-atik PC yang berada di ruang kerja milik Taehyung.

"Dimana dia menaruh data yang penting." Gumam Jungkook.

Ia sibuk mencari data-data dalam PC Taehyung. Dan dengan semangat dia meng-klik folder dengan judul 'Plans' milik Taehyung.

Jungkook mengerutkan alisnya saat melihat puluan dokumen yang berada di dalam folder itu.

'AH! Ini dia.' Batin Jungkook senang saat ia melihat dokumen yang ia maksud.

Dengan cekatan, pria berusia 21 tahun itu mengcopy folder yang tadi ia lihat ke dalam flash disk nya.

"Aaah~ haus..." suara Taehyung terdengar dari arah tangga.

"Ah sial. Cepat cepaaat." Gumam Jungkook lalu mencabut flash disknya dan berpura-pura tidur di atas sofa.

Taehyung berhenti tepat di depan ruang kerjanya yang terbuka. Ia melihat PC nya yang masih menyala di sana.

Dengan perlahan, ia masuk dan melihat Jungkook yang tertidur di sofa ruangannya.

'Untuk apa anak ini di sini?' Batin Taehyung lalu menjongkokkan tubuhnya di hadapan Jungkook.

Iya mengelus rambut hitam milik Jungkook dengan lembut.

'Manis. Wajahnya sangat manis.' Batin Taehyung lalu tersenyum.

'Sial. Jangan mengelus rambutku seperti itu, nanti aku pasti akan ter... tiduuur...' Jungkook berhenti membatin saat dirinya benar-benar tertidur.

Taehyung menyeringai kecil saat mengetahui Jungkook tidur akibat deru nafasnya yang mulai teratur.

"Kau salah Jungkook. Berusaha menghancurkan perusahaanku? Itu tak akan pernah terjadi." Ucap Taehyung sembari mengelus rambut Jungkook.

Dengan cekatan, Taehyung menggendong Jungkook dengan menyelipkan kedua tangannya di tubuh pemuda itu.

"Dia berat juga." Gumam Taehyung lalu menggendong Jungkook ke dalam kamarnya dan menaruhnya di ranjangnya.

Dengan cepat, ia membuka blazer merah milik Jungkook agar pemuda itu tidak kepanasan. Jungkook kini hanya menggunakan kaus tanpa lengan berwarna abu-abu.

"Nah, waktunya aku mengerjaimu." Gumam Taehyung.

Taehyung membuka blazer hitam dan kausnya, sehingga kini ia hanya menggunakan jeans panjangnya.

Ia merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Jungkook dan memeluk lelaki yang lebih muda darinya.

"Jaljayo, Jungkook." Gumam Taehyung lalu menyembunyikan wajah tampannya di ceruk leher pemuda di sampingnya.

.

.

.

Matahari mulai menyinari kedua sejoli yang masih tidur itu. Taehyung masih memeluk Jungkook dengan erat. Sedangkan yang dipeluk kini mulai membuka matanya.

"Mmhhh... Berat." Lenguh Jungkook.

Ia mengerjabkan matanya dan menoleh ke arah jam weker di samping ranjangnya.

'Eh? Ranjangku?' Jungkook mengerutkan alisnya bingung.

Kedua bola matanya membulat saat merasakan sebuah tangan melingkar di pinggangnya dengan erat.

Nafasnya tercekat saat merasa seseorang menyerukkan wajah ke lehernya semakin dalam.

.

.

.

"Apa kau tidur dengan nyenyak, Jungkook?"

Suara ini...

.

.

.

KIM TAEHYUNG!

.

.

.

"AAAAAAAAAHH!"

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

HAI! AKU CEPET KAN UPDATENYA HEHE

ngomong-ngomong soal reviews akhir-akhir ini, maaf ya aku emang gabisa liat Jimin dari sisi manapun dia seme *?

Semua temen aku suka bingung dengan selera aku nentuin seme atau uke mana, karena yesssh I saw all people in different way tho.

Cara pandang aku yang agak absurd ini memang kadang suka berlebihan dan tidak terarah *jieilah

Anddd...

Fyi, I've updated 9 chapters of this fic in wattpad. Jadi alesan aku fast update ya karena itu haha

Ah! Satu lagi, mungkin ini chapter ke 6-nya bakal agak lama karena aku akan fokus sama yang chapter 10 untuk di wattpad... Ditambah lagi tuntutan seorang siswi teladan di kelas 12 ini yang menggantung otak saya antara memilih mengerjakan tugas atau bikin ff #jedeeer *teladannya tolong dihapus*

DAN

AKU MAKASIH BANGET BANGET BANGET UNTUK SEMUA YANG BILANG FF INI BAGUS

Ff ini emang berbeda kok dari filmnya, jadi tenang saja akhirnya pasti beda sama filmnya.

OH IYA recommendations plis, ini ratingnya mau naik atau tidak? Bc honestly, banyak teman seangkatan aku yang demen kpop pada baca ini di wattpad, jadi aku agak malu kalo mau nulis yang ehem ehem. Ahaha XD

THANKS FOR REVIEW BBYS

sincerely,

InfinitelyLove


	6. It Comes Into My Mind

Prince's Prince

* * *

Cast :

Jeon Jungkook

Kim Taehyung

Kim Seokjin as Jeon Seokjin (aka Jungkook's little brother)

Park Jimin as Jungkook's manager

Genre : Romance, Drama

Rating : T+

* * *

InfinitelyLove proudly present

.

.

.

프린스의 왕자 / Prince's Prince

.

.

.

* * *

"Apa kau tidur dengan nyenyak, Jungkook?"

Suara ini...

.

.

.

KIM TAEHYUNG!

.

.

.

"AAAAAAAAAHH!"

Jungkook mendorong tubuh Taehyung dengan kuat -namun sial, malah dirinya jatuh terduduk dari ranjang yang cukup tinggi itu.

"Aduuh..." Ia meringis sembari mengelus paha kanan yang terkena ujung nakas di dekatnya.

Taehyung yang sudah hampir tertawa langsung menengok ke bawah dan melihat Jungkook yang kesakitan.

"Kau tidak apa?" Ucap pemuda yang masih berbaring di ranjang itu.

Jungkook menoleh ke arah Taehyung. Matanya berair dengan wajahnya yang memerah akibat menahan tangis.

"Appo..." Gumam yang lebih muda.

Persetan dengan keangkuhan dan gengsinya yang super tinggi, sakit yang luar biasa kini melanda paha mulusnya. Taehyung dengan panik langsung turun dari ranjangnya dan memapah tubuh Jungkook yang lebih berisi darinya.

Jungkook mencengkram lengan Taehyung saat merasa sakit yang luar biasa di pahanya.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak tau kalau reaksimu akan berlebihan seperti itu." Ucap Taehyung yang kini kembali merebahkan tubuh Jungkook di ranjangnya.

Jungkook membenamkan wajahnya di bantal untuk menahan sakitnya.

'Citrus dan mint. Wanginya sama dengan Taehyung.' Batin Jungkook saat menghirup aroma bantal milik Taehyung itu.

'Tunggu. Sejak kapan aku hafal wanginya?' Batin Jungkook kesal.

"Hey, jangan gitu. Kau membuatku merasa bersalah sekarang. Ya, jangan nangis." Ucap Taehyung yang kini mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Jungkook.

"Siapa yang nangis?" Suara Jungkook terdengar olehnya.

"Ck. Yasudah. Aku mau mandi. Kalau kau mencari blazer mu, semalam sudah ku taruh tempat cucian. Kalau mau, pakai bajuku saja." Ucap Taehyung.

Jungkook segera meraba seluruh tubuhnya.

Matanya membulat saat merasa dirinya kini hanya mengenakan kaus tanpa lengan dan celana jeans panjang.

Jungkook mengangkat kepalanya, menoleh ke arah Taehyung yang kini berdiri di depan lemari, sedang memilih pakaian. Wajahnya memerah saat melihat Taehyung yang hanya memakai celana jeans panjang tanpa kaus yang menutupi tubuhnya.

Rambut coklat Taehyung terlihat acak-acakan seperti orang yang baru bangun tidur. Jungkook kembali membenamkan wajahnya di bantal Taehyung. Ia menghela nafas lega saat terdengar suara pintu tertutup.

"Hah~ akhirnya dia mandi juga." Gumam Jungkook.

Tapi... ada satu hal yang berada di pikirannya.

'Oh iya!' Jungkook segera turun dari ranjang dengan hati-hati, menjalankan tubuhnya walau kakinya kini terseok-seok.

Jungkook melihat pantulan dirinya di kaca lemari milik Taehyung.

Ia memeriksa seluruh tubuhnya dengan teliti.

"Oooh~ aman." Gumamnya lega.

"Apanya yang aman?" Tanya Taehyung yang menyembulkan kepalanya dari dalam kamar mandi.

Jungkook kaget dan menoleh ke arahnya.

"Ya! Untuk apa kau buka-buka pintu?" Heboh Jungkook.

"Mau menaruh ini. Memang kenapa sih?" Ucap Taehyung yang menaruh baju kotor di ranjang dekat pintu kamar mandi.

Jungkook mendengus saat Taehyung kembali masuk dan menutup pintu kamar mandinya.

Ia kembali berjalan dengan terseok ke arah ranjang milik Taehyung dan merebahkan tubuhnya dengan hati-hati saat merasa pahanya kembali sakit.

"Aaaargh... ada-ada saja, kenapa bisa jatuh sih." Gumamnya.

Taehyung keluar dari kamar mandi dengan celana hitam selutut dan kemeja jeans. Jungkook memperhatikan gerak-gerik Taehyung yang kini mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah.

"Kenapa? Kakimu masih sakit?" Tanya Taehyung.

Jungkook menganggukkan kepalanya dengan pelan dan mencoba untuk berdiri, ia berniat untuk ke kamar mandi.

Taehyung menaruh handuknya dan dengan pelan merangkul tubuh berisi Jungkook serta menuntunnya ke kamar mandi.

"Kau tidak apa sendirian di kamar mandi?" Tanya Taehyung.

Jungkook mengerutkan alisnya dengan bingung, menatap Taehyung dengan tajam.

"Terus, kau mau ikut bersamaku mandi gitu?" Ucapnya ketus.

Taehyung membalas dengan cengiran khasnya ke arah Jungkook. Tertawa kecil saat melihat wajah kesal pemuda yang berada di rangkulannya.

Taehyung meninggalkan Jungkook yang sudah berada di dalam kamar mandi, memberi handuk dan sweater biru muda dengan celana krem selutut miliknya.

.

.

.

Sambil menunggu Jungkook selesai, ia membereskan kamarnya lalu turun ke arah ruang kerjanya. Taehyung membuka PC nya yang belum dimatikan itu dengan cepat, menyeringai saat mengklik tombol paste di desktop nya.

"Haha. Data apa yang kau ambil itu, Jungkookieee~" kekehnya saat melihat data yang di copy oleh Jungkook.

BRUK

"Aaduuuh..." Suara teriakan Jungkook terdengar sampai bawah.

Dengan panik Taehyung berlari ke atas, membuka kamarnya dan melihat Jungkook yang kini sedang terduduk di lantai.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Taehyung bertanya sembari membantu yang lebih muda untuk berdiri.

Jungkook menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan rasa sakit pada kakinya.

'Handuk sialan.' Batin Jungkook saat menatap handuk yang membuatnya terpeleset.

Taehyung mendudukkan tubuhnya di ranjang, bersamaan dengan Jungkook yang kini berada di sampingnya.

Dengan lembut, ia menggenggam pergelangan dan telapak tangan kiri Jungkook, memijatnya pelan.

"Tanganmu terkilir. Kau jatuh dan menahan tubuhmu dengan tangan, itu berbahaya." Gumam Taehyung.

Jungkook terdiam, ia menatap wajah serius Taehyung yang kini sedang memijatnya.

Tanpa disadari, sebuah senyuman kini sedikit berkembang di wajah manis milik Jungkook.

Taehyung mendongak sedikit, mengalihkan perhatiannya ke wajah Jungkook.

Taehyung tersenyum manis, mengumbar eyesmile miliknya ke yang lebih muda. Jungkook mengerjabkan matanya, menunduk dan berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang agak gugup.

"T-terima kasih." Ucap Jungkook agak tidak ikhlas -berterima kasih bukanlah gayanya.-

Taehyung menyengir lebar, mengusak rambut Jungkook dengan sayang.

"Sama-sama." Gumam Taehyung lalu membenturkan dahinya ke dahi milik Jungkook dengan cepat.

Jungkook membulatkan matanya, menatap Taehyung yang kini tersenyum hangat kepadanya.

"K-kita tidak ke kantor? Sudah jam 9." Gumam Jungkook.

"HAH? JAM 9?!"

.

.

.

Di kantor CastelSoft, 3 orang pemuda yang berstatus manajer itu sedang heboh dengan pekerjaannya.

"YA! YOONGI JANGAN DEKAT-DEKAT HOSEOK."

Atau heboh dengan 'Hoseok' mereka.

Yoongi kembali menarik kursi Jungkook yang berada di dekatnya untuk menempel pada Hoseok.

Matanya melirik malas ke arah Namjoon yang sedang menutupi speaker telpon kantornya dengan erat.

"Ck. Sudah, kalau sedang di telpon klien terima dengan benar. Tak usah urus aku dan Hoseok." Ucap Yoongi malas.

Hoseok memutar bola matanya saat melihat perdebatan Namjoon dan Yoongi. Kedua tangannya kembali mengetik pekerjaannya.

Namjoon mengerut tak suka saat melihat Yoongi mencoba untuk bercanda dengan Hoseok.

Setelah menerima telpon dari klien yang sejak 20 menit lalu tidak selesai itu, Namjoon berjalan ke arah kedua temannya.

"Ya, enak saja kau menempel-nempel dengan Hoseok." Ucap Namjoon lalu menarik Yoongi untuk menjauh.

Sedangkan kini Namjoon menduduki tempat Jungkook yang tadi dipakai Yoongi. Ia menempelkan bahunya ke bahu milik Hoseok.

"Hoseok, kau terlihat manis dengan sweater violet hari ini." Ucap Namjoon lalu memamerkan lesung pipi miliknya.

Hoseok membulatkan matanya, bingung ingin menjawab pertanyaan temannya bagaimana. Yoongi melotot kesal, lalu kembali memicingkan mata sipitnya saat bertatapan dengan Namjoon.

"YA! Yang boleh memanggilnya manis hanya aku!" Protes Yoongi.

Namjoon memutar bola matanya malas mendengar hal itu.

"Siapa kau? Yang bisa memanggilnya seperti itu hanya aku." Balas Namjoon.

Mereka saling menatap tajam lawannya dalam-mari memanggil Hoseok manis- itu.

"Hey. Kalian seperti laki-laki yang merebutkan wanita. Ingat aku ini laki-laki. Terserah kalian mau memanggilku manis atau apa. Kalian ini seperti gay saja." Ucap Hoseok yang akhirnya menarik perhatian kedua makhluk beda warna kulit itu.

"Aku hanya gay untukmu, Hoseok." Ucap Namjoon dan Yoongi dengan serempak.

Hoseok membulatkan matanya kaget, menatap kedua temannya dengan tak percaya.

.

.

.

"ARGH! TAEHYUNG! JUNGKOOK! KENAPA KALIAN TELAT! AKU BISA GILA DENGAN KEDUA ORANG INI!" Hoseok berteriak frustasi dengan mengacak rambut berponi karamelnya, kesal.

"Hyung mencari kami?" Suara berat milik Taehyung terdengar dari arah pintu.

Ketiga orang di ruangan itu menoleh ke arah pintu, memandang Taehyung yang dengan lembut menggenggam tangan kanan Jungkook dengan tangan kanannya. Dan memeluk pinggang Jungkook dari belakang dengan tangan kirinya.

Mereka menatap Jungkook tak percaya saat pemuda itu berjalan dengan terseok di dalam pelukan Taehyung.

"Sudah kubilang. Harusnya kau pulang saja, Jungkook." Gumam Taehyung.

Jungkook berdecak kesal, lalu mendongakkan wajahnya.

Ia menatap bingung ketiga orang di depannya yang menatap ia dan Taehyung dengan sedikit semburat merah di pipi mereka.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Jungkook.

"Ka-kau... kenapa jalanmu itu?" Tanya Namjoon.

"Oh ini... karena tadi pagi, hyu-" ucapan Jungkook terputus saat mendengar helaan nafas yang berat dari Hoseok.

"Haaaah~ ya Tuhan, Kim Taehyung. Aku tau semalam kau mabuk, tapi demi apapun jaga hormon lelakimu saat bersama Jungkook." Ucap Hoseok memijat keningnya.

Jungkook membulatkan matanya dan Taehyung menyeringai mendengar hal itu. Sedangkan Namjoon dan Yoongi menahan tawa mereka.

"Kami tidak melakukan apa-apa!" Elak Jungkook.

Namjoon akhirnya tertawa, disusul oleh suara tawa milik Yoongi.

"Ya! Kenapa kalian tertawa? Kasian Jungkook kan?" Ucap Hoseok.

"Hahaha... Hyung, kau ini berpikir terlalu jauh. Aku tidak apa-apakan Jungkook, tenang saja." Ucap Taehyung.

"Yakin kau tidak apa-apakan dia?" Tanya Yoongi dengan jahil.

Namjoon tertawa semakin keras di sampingnya.

"Yah... sedikitlah." Ucap Taehyung sambil menyeringai.

Jungkook melotot lalu memukul pundak Taehyung dengan keras berkali-kali.

Taehyung hanya terkekeh dan kembali memapah Jungkook untuk duduk di bangkunya -yang tadi diduduki Namjoon-.

Taehyung menarik kursi lalu duduk di samping Jungkook, kedua tangannya kembali menggenggam tangan kiri milik Jungkook dengan lembut.

Tanpa berkata apapun, Taehyung memijat pergelangan dan telapak tangan kiri Jungkook dengan pelan.

Dan ketiga orang di sana merona melihat pemandangan itu.

"Hyung... aku tau mereka hanya ingin berpura-pura. Tapi kenapa terlihat seperti jatuh cinta sungguhan?" Bisik Namjoon ke Yoongi.

Yoongi menaikkan bahunya, menatap Taehyung dan Jungkook yang kini berada di depannya.

Sedangkan Hoseok mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah monitor komputer, mencoba tidak peduli dengan kedua orang di sampingnya.

.

.

.

Hari sudah sore, Jungkook masih sedikit sulit untuk berjalan. Keempat lelaki di sana menatapnya khawatir.

"Jungkook, ayo kuantar pulang." Ucap Taehyung.

Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya, mengutak-atik ponselnya untuk mengirim pesan ke adiknya.

"Kau menunggu jemputan?" Kini suara Hoseok yang terdengar.

Jungkook menganggukkan kepalanya, lalu tersenyum kecil ke arah Hoseok yang mengelus lembut rambutnya.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat senyumanmu." Ucap Hoseok lalu mencubit gemas pipi Jungkook.

Jungkook gelagapan lalu dengan cepat merubah ekspresi-nya menjadi seperti biasa.

"Sudah jangan malu-malu begitu. Untuk apa kau menjunjung tinggi gaya angkuhmu itu heh?" Ucap Namjoon lalu tertawa kecil.

Yoongi melirik Taehyung yang sedari tadi tersenyum melihat Jungkook.

"Kenapa? Kau jatuh cinta sungguhan?" Bisik Yoongi ke Taehyung.

Taehyung terkekeh kecil dan mengangkat bahunya sedikit.

"Mungkin." Ucapnya jenaka.

Yoongi dan Taehyung tertawa bersama saat melihat Hoseok yang kembali mencubiti pipi Jungkook.

Jungkook berdiri saat melihat mobil milik Jin berhenti di hadapannya. Lalu ia membalas lambaian tangan Jin yang kini keluar dari dalam mobil.

"Hyung deul!" Teriak Jin semangat.

Ia berlari kecil ke arah 5 pemuda yang berada di lobby itu dan langsung tersenyum lebar saat melihat kakaknya.

"Hyung, tadi malam kau menginap di rumah Taehyung hyung? Aaah~ aku kan jadi iri." Ucap Jin.

Jungkook mendengus saat mendengar perkataan adiknya. Taehyung menyengir lebar, mencubiti pipi gembil Jin dengan gemas.

"Kapan-kapan ke rumah hyung, ne?" Ucap Taehyung.

Jin mengangguk dengan semangat. Lalu kembali heboh saat melihat bintang-bintang cosplayers di depannya.

"HOBI HYUNG!" Teriak Jin heboh.

Hoseok langsung memeluk Jin yang membalas memeluknya dengan erat.

"Sudah lama aku tidak melihat hyung. Kalian sudah lama tidak tampil siiiih." Ucap Jin lalu kembali tersenyum ke arah Hoseok.

"Iyaaa! Sudah lama aku tidak bertemu denganmu." Balas Hoseok.

Namjoon dan Yoongi merengut tak suka saat Hoseok memeluk Jin dengan erat.

"Aaaah~ Namjoon hyung dan Yoongi hyung! Aku punya sesuatu buat kalian, temanku yang menitipkannya." Ucap Jin.

Ia memberi kotak kado ke masing-masing pria tampan itu.

"Terima kasih, Jin." Ucap kedua orang itu dengan senyuman di wajah mereka.

.

.

.

Jungkook kini berada di kamarnya, bersama Jimin yang sejak kemarin sibuk di kantornya.

"Jungkook, apa yang bisa kubantu?" Tanyanya.

Jungkook menoleh, memberi flashdisk yang ia yakin sudah di isi dengan data milik Taehyung.

"Tolong buka dokumen itu. Kita lihat apa isinya." Ucap Jungkook.

Jimin mengangguk lalu mengambil flashdisk itu.

Dengan cekatan, pemuda manis berambut merah itu membuka data yang di copy oleh Jungkook.

Tak lama, wajahnya mengerut aneh saat melihat isi dari data itu.

"Jungkook, kau yakin ini datanya?" Ucap Jimin.

Jungkook mengalihkan pandangannya dari dokumen yang dia pegang.

"Iya, memang kenapa?" Tanya Jungkook.

Jimin memutarkan laptop miliknya dan menunjukkan beberapa list dokumen mengenai chapter anime milik Taehyung.

"Hah? Tapi... aku yakin ini data miliknya. Chapter anime yang ia miliki ada di laptop pribadi miliknya." Ucap Jungkook yakin.

Jimin hanya mengangkat bahunya bingung.

"ARGH! AKU BISA GILA!" Ucap Jungkook frustasi.

Jimin kembali membuka-buka data milik Taehyung. Dan matanya membulat saat melihat dokumen milik Taehyung yang cukup tertutup itu.

"Jungkook-ah! Kau harus melihat ini!" Heboh Jimin.

Jungkook berdiri dari kursinya dan menghampiri Jimin. Jungkook membulatkan matanya saat melihat dokumen yang di buka oleh Jimin.

"Dari... Darimana dia mendapatkan seluruh informasiku?" Gumam Jungkook.

Jimin menoleh ke arah Jungkook yang kini menggertakkan giginya kesal.

"Jimin hyung. Aku harus bertemu dengannya sekarang juga." Ucap Jungkook.

"Ini sudah pukul 1 pagi, Jungkook. Kau jangan aneh-aneh. Dia pasti sudah tidur." Ucap Jimin.

Jungkook mendudukkan dirinya, bingung harus berhadapan dengan Taehyung bagaimana nantinya.

"Ck. Bodoh." Umpatnya pada diri sendiri.

"Harusnya kau berkata jujur pada adikmu mengenai kau tidak suka kalau ia terlalu fanatik dengan Taehyung itu." Ucap Jimin.

"Nanti pikiran ia bermacam-macam, Jimin hyung. Dia sudah mengira aku mempunyai hubungan dengan Taehyung. Lalu aku harus bagaimana?" Ucap Jungkook.

'Kenapa jadi serumit ini, sih?' Batinnya.

Jimin hanya menatap Jungkook dengan khawatir. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Jungkook frustasi seperti ini.

.

.

.

Keesokkan harinya, Jungkook dengan malas membuka pintu kamarnya. Ia melihat sang adik yang tersenyum dengan lebar sambil memakai kaus merah dan tarining biru.

"Hyung, ayo kita lari pagi!" Ucap Jin.

Jungkook menguap malas, menolehkan wajahnya ke arah jam dinding di depan kamarnya.

"Masih jam 5.30 Jin. Aku masih mengantuk." Ucap Jungkook.

"Hyung, ini hari Sabtu loh! Mumpung kau libur." Balas Jin.

Jungkook kembali memasuki kamarnya dan beberapa menit kemudian ia keluar dengan setelan olahraga berwarna hijau pastel.

"Yeay! Ayo, hyung. Jimin hyung sudah menunggu di gerbang." Ucap Jin.

Mereka berdua menuruni anak tangga dan berjalan dengan cepat ke arah Jimin yang sudah menunggu di depan gerbang.

.

.

.

Dengan semangat, mereka berlari kecil di sekitar perumahan mereka.

"Hyung... Appa dan eomma kapan kembali?" Ucap Jin.

"Mereka masih sibuk di Belgia. Kenapa?" Ucap Jungkook yang kini meregangkan otot-ototnya.

Jin duduk di bangku taman dekat perumahan mereka itu.

"Tidak apa. Mereka sangat sibuk. Aku dengar appa dan eomma menjadi divisi pendukung LGBT." Ucap Jin.

Jungkook dan Jimin membulatkan mata mereka tak percaya.

"Kau serius?" Ucap Jungkook.

Jin mengangguk untuk menjawabnya.

"Iya, makanya kemarin mereka saat menelpon ku katanya sedang di Amerika. Aku tidak mengerti, padahal mereka pasangan normal kan?" Ucap Jin.

"Eh maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud mengatai hyung tidak normal karena memiliki hubungan dengan Taehyung hyung." Ucap Jin.

Jungkook memijat keningnya dengan pelan, pusing dengan informasi yang diberi oleh adiknya.

.

.

.

"Jungkook?" Suara berat yang familiar itu terdengar oleh Jungkook.

Ia menolehkan kepalanya, memandang lelaki yang kini memakai tanktop dan training hitam dengan handuk di lehernya.

"Seokjin!" Ia menyapa adik Jungkook dengan sumringah, di balas dengan sapaan yang tak kalah hebohnya.

"Taehyung hyung! Kau olahraga?" Ucap Jin yang kini berdiri dari duduknya.

Jimin hanya menatap mereka dalam diam. Mata Taehyung jatuh ke arah pemuda berambut merah itu.

"Eh, siapa namamu? Aku melihatmu saat mengantar Jin?" Ucap Taehyung ramah.

Jimin tersenyum, membungkukan tubuhnya sedikit.

"Park Jimin imnida. Saya manager Jungkook-ssi." Ucap Jimin formal.

Taehyung menyeringai mendengar ucapan jujur milik Jimin. Sedangkan Jungkook gelagapan menatap Jimin.

Jungkook menarik tangan Jimin dan membisiki pemuda itu.

"Hyung. Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu?" Ucap Jungkook.

"Kapan lagi kau mau mengaku kalau tidak sekarang?" Balas Jimin.

Jin hanya menatap mereka tidak mengerti. Lalu ia mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Taehyung.

"Ah! Apa hyung mau berduaan dengan Jungkook hyung?" Ucap Jin.

Taehyung mengangkat sebelah alisnya, lalu senyuman ceria terkembang di bibirnya.

"Tadinya setelah olahraga aku akan mengajaknya kencan." Ucap Taehyung.

Jin tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Mmmh... Jin-ah bisakah kau menemani Taehyung dulu? Aku ingin berbicara dengan Jimin sebentar." Ucap Jungkook lalu sedikit menarik Jimin dari sana.

.

.

.

"Taehyung hyung! Aku mau berbicara." Ucap Jin.

"Bicara apa? Katakan saja." Ucap Taehyung lalu tersenyum tulus.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Jungkook hyung itu sungguhan? Ah, maksudku... apakah kau mencintainya?" Tanya Jin serius.

Taehyung yang sedang berdiri itu tersenyum, duduk di samping Jin lalu menepuk kepala anak 6 tahun di bawahnya itu dengan sayang.

"Kau tau? Kakakmu hanya ber-acting di depanku?" Ucap Taehyung.

Jin membulatkan matanya.

"Aku tidak mengerti hyung..." ucapnya pelan.

Taehyung kembali tersenyum, melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Awalnya, ia melamar ke CastelSoft. Katanya ia tertarik dengan perusahaanku, padahal ia membenci anime. Lalu, ia mengaku bahwa dirinya adalah anggota divisi LGBT dan tertarik denganku. Aku masih percaya dengannya dan mengikuti permainannya untuk berpura-pura gay."

Jin mengerjabkan matanya, menatap Taehyung yang kini serius berbicara.

"Lalu, Namjoon hyung membantuku untuk mencari informasi tentangnya. Dan benar saja, ia tidak gay dan hanya berpura-pura... Mungkin ia ingin menghancurkan perusahaanku. Tapi hingga saat ini aku masih menjalani peran untuk berpura-pura gay, dan mungkin ia juga." Ucap Taehyung lirih.

Jin merengutkan alisnya saat melihat senyuman Taehyung yang tidak secerah biasanya.

"Hyung... kau mencintainya?" Tanya Jin lagi.

Taehyung membulatkan matanya, menatap Jin yang kini tersenyum kecil padanya.

"Aku sudah 17 tahun, hyung. Jadi aku mengerti yang mana tulus dan tidak." Ucap Jin.

Taehyung kembali tersenyum, mengusak rambut coklat madu Jin dengan sayang.

"Haha... aku tak tau, Jin. Kakakmu terlalu menarik. Tapi menyebalkan." Ucap Taehyung.

Jin tertawa kecil saat mendengar pernyataan Taehyung.

"Sebenarnya dia baik, hyung. Sangat. Dia kakak yang lembut, aslinya. Namun, ia sangat posesif. Apalagi denganku." Ucap Jin.

"Lembut? Wow. Aku baru dengar kalau dia orang yang lembut." Ucap Taehyung lalu terkekeh.

Jin mengangguk, lalu wajahnya terlihat berpikir.

"Hyung, sepertinya aku mengerti kenapa ia ingin menghancurkan perusahaanmu." Ucap Jin.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Taehyung.

"Kau tau kan, aku penggemar anime dan semua cosplayersnya termasuk kau? Dia pasti... cemburu." Jelas Jin.

"Hah? Maksudmu?" Tanya Taehyung lagi.

"Ya, dia tak suka anime ditambah diriku yang menjadi korban keposesifannya. Kau pasti mengerti kan?" Ucap Jin.

Taehyung mengangguk.

.

.

.

Lalu tak lama Jungkook kembali dengan Jimin.

"Kemana saja hyung?" Tanya Jin.

"Aku tidak kemana-mana, hanya berbicara sedikit dengan Jimin hyung." Ucap Jungkook.

Jin mengangguk paham dengan perkataan Jungkook.

"Hyung, aku dan Jimin hyung jalan duluan ya." Ucap Jin buru-buru lalu menarik Jimin untuk pergi dari sana.

"Eh tunggu!" Jungkook hendak menyusul kedua orang itu, namun tangannya ditahan oleh genggaman Taehyung.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu." Ucap Taehyung serius.

Jungkook menolehkan wajahnya, menatap mata Taehyung yang kini terarah padanya.

Jungkook terdiam, ia duduk di samping Taehyung lalu sedikit bergeser menjauh saat Taehyung menempel padanya.

Taehyung tersenyum, merangkul pundak Jungkook dengan lembut. Jungkook menepis tangan Taehyung lalu mencubit lengannya dengan gemas. Taehyung tertawa kecil melihat wajah sebal Jungkook.

Mereka menghabiskan beberapa menit tanpa kata-kata, menikmati cahaya matahari yang mulai menyinari taman kecil itu.

"Kau sudah tau?" Suara Jungkook terdengar mencicit di telinga Taehyung.

"Hm." Jawab pemuda tampan itu.

Jungkook menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan gugup, bingung mau berbicara apa kepada Taehyung.

"A-aku kurasa aku tak perlu menjelaskan." Ucap Jungkook.

Taehyung menoleh ke kanan, menatap wajah Jungkook yang tertunduk dan kelakuan yang lebih muda saat memainkan jemarinya.

"Kau tak perlu menjelaskan." Ucap Taehyung lagi.

Hening. Hanya suara angin pagi yang terdengar di sana, taman masih sepi tanpa anak-anak yang biasanya berlarian.

"Kau ingin bicara apa?" Tanya Jungkook.

Lagi, Taehyung hanya terdiam lalu mendongakkan wajahnya untuk menatap awan di atas mereka.

Jungkook bingung. Ia kesal. Kesal dengan Taehyung yang diam. Kesal karena dirinya tak digubris sedikitpun dengan Taehyung.

"Taehyung-ssi! Aku bertanya padamu!" Bentak Jungkook.

Jungkook membulatkan matanya saat tangan kirinya digenggam kuat oleh Taehyung.

Yang lebih tua kini memejamkan matanya, tersenyum tipis kemudian menghela nafas dengan pelan.

"Jangan pernah meninggalkanku."

.

.

.

'Jangan pernah meninggalkanku.'

.

.

.

"A-apa maksudmu?"

.

.

.

TBC

HOLLA! Sudah lama tak update!

Tugas sekolah banyak bangeeet haha :)

Terus ga sempet beli kuota untuk update di ffn:)

Dalam 1 minggu ini kemungkinan 2 chapter akan di-update! XD

Thanks for your lovely reviews :")

Sincerely,

InfinitelyLove


	7. Thank You

Prince's Prince

Cast :

Jeon Jungkook

Kim Taehyung

Kim Seokjin as Jeon Seokjin (aka Jungkook's little brother)

Park Jimin as Jungkook's manager

Genre : Romance, Drama

Rating : T+

* * *

InfinitelyLove proudly present

.

.

.

프린스의 왕자 / Prince's Prince

.

.

.

* * *

Yang lebih tua kini memejamkan matanya, tersenyum tipis kemudian menghela nafas dengan pelan.

"Jangan pernah meninggalkanku."

.

.

.

'Jangan pernah meninggalkanku.'

.

.

.

"A-apa maksudmu?"

Taehyung menggenggam erat tangan Jungkook, menolehkan kepalanya untuk menatap Jungkook dengan lembut.

"Jangan pernah meninggalkanku. Walaupun aku tau kau membenciku karena adikmu." Ucap Taehyung. Jungkook mengerjabkan matanya, menarik tangan kirinya dengan pelan.

"A-aku..." Jungkook tergagap, kata-katanya untuk Taehyung hilang entah kemana.

Taehyung tersenyum kecil, mengusak rambut Jungkook dengan sayang.

Lalu pemuda tampan itu berdiri dari duduknya.

"Aku duluan, ya." Ucap Taehyung lalu berlari kecil meninggalkan Jungkook yang terdiam di kursi taman.

Jungkook menatap punggung Taehyung yang semakin jauh. Lalu tersenyum kecil saat melihat Taehyung membalikkan badannya dan melambai dengan sangat bersemangat.

Dengan pelan ia mengangkat tangannya, melambai kecil ke arah Taehyung yang menyengir lebar dan memberinya gerakan ballerina.

"Dasar alien." Kekeh Jungkook.

"JUNGKOOK!" Teriak Taehyung dari jauh.

Pemuda manis yang duduk di bangku taman itu memicingkan matanya, saat melihat Taehyung yang mengangkat satu tangan dan mengacungkan jari telunjuknya.

"AKU HANYA AKAN BERTERIAK SEKALI!" Lanjut Taehyung.

Jungkook mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat Taehyung yang kini mengangkat kedua tangannya, membentuk hati di atas kepalanya.

"AKU MENYUKAIMU! SUNGGUH!" Dan setelah itu, Taehyung berlari sekuat tenaga.

Meninggalkan Jungkook yang terbengong dengan kelakuan anehnya.

Tanpa terasa, senyum kecil Jungkook mengembang. Tangan kanannya meremat celana trainingnya dengan kuat. Jungkook terkekeh mengingat kelakuan Taehyung, ekspresinya sangat berbeda dengan pertama kali ia melihat lelaki itu.

.

.

.

'Mungkin aku juga, hyung.'

.

.

.

Dan mungkin perasaannya juga berbeda dari saat pertama kali ia mengenal pemuda bermarga Kim itu.

.

.

.

Hari Sabtu berlalu dengan cepat, kini Minggu pagi sudah terlewati. Sengatan matahari di siang hari, membuat Jungkook memilih untuk berdiam di dalam rumahnya.

"Jimin hyung, apa aku resign saja dari CastleSoft?" Gumam Jungkook yang kini duduk di ruang kerjanya.

Jimin menoleh, mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat ekspresi sang tuan muda.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Jimin balik.

"Kim Taehyung sudah mengetahui identitasku, pasti tak lama lagi dia memecatku dari sana." Ucap Jungkook. Jimin semakin bingung dengan perkataan Jungkook.

"Kau tidak takut adikmu curiga, kalau kau meninggalkan Taehyung begitu saja?" Ucap Jimin.

"Dia terlihat sangat senang mengenai hubungan mu dengan Taehyung." Gumam Jimin. Jungkook memijat keningnya pelan, bingung harus melakukan apalagi.

"Taehyung tadi bicara denganku." Lirih Jungkook. Jimin berdiri, melangkahkan tubuhnya ke depan Jungkook dan duduk di kursi sana.

"Apa yang dia katakan?" Tanya Jimin.

"Dia bilang... dia bilang kalau jangan pernah meninggalkannya. Jujur, aku bingung dengan kelakuannya dua hari terakhir ini." Ucap Jungkook.

Senyuman berkembang di wajah manis Jimin, matanya berbinar menatap Jungkook.

"Kau tau? Aku pikir, dari pertama dia memelukmu saat kau bertengkar dengan Jin... Aku sudah merasa dia menyukaimu? Apa aku salah?" Jimin berkata dengan semangat.

Jungkook merasakan wajahnya memanas saat mendengar perkataan Jimin. Sebuah senyuman kecil terlihat di wajah Jungkook.

"Apa aku salah kalau benar-benar menyukainya?" Gumam Jungkook.

Jimin membulatkan matanya, ekspresinya berubah, menahan tawa dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Jangan ketawa, hyung." Ucap Jungkook datar.

"Hahahahaha... kau tidak salah, Jungkook. Yah, itu sih pilihanmu. Hahaha... lihat siapa yang terjebak oleh jebakannya sendiri di sini? Haha." Jimin tertawa sembari menepuk-nepuk meja Jungkook.

Sedangkan yang lebih muda mendesis kesal ke arah Jimin.

"Aku tidak terjebak! Argh. Terserah kau lah." Kesal Jungkook lalu memainkan ponselnya.

 **4 missed call**

 **Kim Taehyung (Alien)**

Mata Jungkook membulat saat melihat ponselnya.

'Tumben dia menelpon.' Batin Jungkook.

"Hyung... Si alien menelponku." Ucap Jungkook.

"Si alien? Taehyung?" Tanya Jimin.

Jungkook mengangguk kecil. Lalu segera menerima telpon dari Taehyung begitu merasa ponselnya bergetar.

"Y-yoboseyo?"

 _'Mmm... Jungkook?'_

"Ya?"

Jimin tersenyum penuh arti kearah Jungkook yang kini terlihat gugup.

' _Jangan lupa kerjakan schedule ku untuk bulan ini ya.'_

Jungkook membulatkan matanya.

'Baru saja mau resign.' Batinnya.

"A-ah... iya, sedang kulakukan." Ucap Jungkook.

 _'Baiklah... Oh iya, bisakan besok berangkat pagi?'_

Jungkook mengernyit bingung, terlihat berpikir akibat perkataan Taehyung.

Sedangkan kini Jimin yang berada di depannya bergumam "Ada apa?" Berkali-kali.

Jungkook mengangkat bahunya sebagai jawaban.

"Y-ya... aku akan berangkat pagi." Jawab Jungkook ke Taehyung.

' _Baiklah. Terima kasih. Annyeong...'_

"Ne..."

Taehyung memutuskan sambungan telponnya, dan Jungkook kini merebahkan kepalanya di meja.

"Hyung, aku pusing. Bagaimana ini? Apa aku harus resign?" Lirih Jungkook.

Jimin tersenyum kecil melihat Jungkook.

"Kalau kau resign, kemungkinan bertemu Taehyung kecil. Satu karena dia adalah cosplayer yang cukup sibuk. Dua karena kau pasti akan menghindarinya setelah resign." Ucap Jimin, ia mengetuk-ngetuk jarinya di meja.

Jungkook menopang dagunya di meja, menatap wajah Jimin dengan melas.

"Untuk apa aku menemuinya lagipula?" Gumam Jungkook.

Jimin mengerutkan keningnya.

"Katanya kau menyukainya?" Ucap Jimin.

"Aish! Maksudnya menyukainya ya hanya suka saja. Ya suka. Seperti hyung kandung sendiri mungkin." Ucap Jungkook gelagapan.

Jimin tertawa mendengar perkataan Jungkook. Tangannya mencubit pipi Jungkook dengan gemas.

"Aku tidak percaya kau hanya menyukainya seperti itu, tuan muda Jeon Jungkook." Ucap Jimin.

"Bawel." Dengus Jungkook.

"Nah, kalau kau tidak resign... Hubunganmu dengan Seokjin pasti makin baik, dan kau bisa selalu bertemu dengan Taehyung." Lanjut Jimin.

Jungkook terdiam, ia kini membenturkan pelan kepalanya di permukaan meja.

"Ah! Aku bingung." Ucap Jungkook.

Pintu ruang kerja itu terbuka, menampakkan Jin yang kini tersenyum menatap kedua orang di depannya.

"Jimin hyung? Mmm... aku ingin bicara berdua dengan Jungkook hyung, boleh?" Ucap Jin hati-hati.

Jimin tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Lalu pemuda berambut merah itu meninggalkan kedua kakak-beradik itu di dalam.

"Hyung... bisa aku meminta waktumu sebentar?" Tanya Jin.

Jungkook tersenyum lembut, menganggukkan kepalanya dengan pelan.

Jin melangkah, mendudukkan dirinya di kursi depan Jungkook.

"Hyung... aku sudah mengetahui semuanya." Ucap Jin.

Jungkook menatap bingung sang adik yang kini tengah tersenyum manis.

"Semua kebohongan yang kau lakukan hanya untuk menghancurkan CastleSoft? Aku mengetahuinya." Nada bicara Jin terlihat beda dengan ekspresi manisnya.

Dingin. Tajam. Dan menusuk.

Jungkook meremat kaus merah yang dikenakannya dengan kuat, menatap ekspresi sang adik yang tetap sama.

Manis. Namun palsu.

Jungkook mengakuinya, semua kelemahan dirinya adalah Jeon Seokjin. Adiknya sendiri. Pembawa kebahagiaan di dalam hidupnya yang monoton; dan tidak berwarna.

"Hyung? Kenapa? Kenapa kau melakukan hal yang kubenci lagi?" Lirih Jin.

"Aku tau tujuanmu menghancurkan perusahaan milik Taehyung hyung. Karena aku kan? Karena aku mencintai semua hal yang ada di perusahaan itu? Jadi, karena kau membencinya dan aku harus melepaskannya, begitu?" Lanjut Jin.

Jungkook tak bergeming, seluruh kecerdasannya dalam bicara hilang saat berhadapan dengan sang adik.

"Kau tau? Semua orang memiliki hal yang ia cintai. Tidak semua mencintai hal yang sama. Apa salah kalau aku menjadi penggemar hal yang omong kosong? Apa sebegitu jelekkah bagian dari diriku itu di mata hyung? Sampai hyung berbuat seperti ini?" Ucap Jin.

"Aku tau, hyung sangat menyayangiku. Karena akupun juga begitu. Tapi apakah setiap hyung bekerja, hyung selalu di sampingku? Jawabannya tidak. 5 tahun hyung meninggalkanku sendiri, demi mencoba pekerjaan yang di beri appa. Dan aku hanya bisa diam dan mencoba mencari kesenangan sendiri." Jin mencoba meminimalisir suaranya yang bergetar.

"Aku tau, hyung bekerja untuk membuat appa, eomma dan aku bangga. Dan aku tau hyung mendapatkan kesenangan sendiri dengan pekerjaan dan harta berlimpah. Tapi... aku juga ingin punya kesenangan sendiri, hyung. Tidak hanya kau..." Ucap Jin.

Jungkook masih terdiam, air matanya sudah menggenang di kedua bola matanya.

Jin tersenyum, mencoba tegar untuk memberi pengertian pada kakak satu-satunya itu.

"Appa dan eomma memang lebih mementingkan pekerjaan mereka. Dan aku tak mau hyung satu-satunya yang kumiliki juga seperti itu. Tolong, berilah aku pengertian untuk semua ini hyung." Gumam Jin.

Jungkook menundukkan kepalanya, ia melipat kedua tangannya di atas meja. Menyembunyikan wajah manisnya dilipatan tangannya.

"Taehyung hyung mencintaimu." Gumam Jin.

Jungkook sedikit tersentak mendengar perkataan Jin. Air matanya jatuh, tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Dengan cepat, ia menghapus air matanya. Mendongak untuk menatap Jin yang kini terlihat sendu.

"4 tahun aku mengenal Taehyung hyung. Dan pertama kalinya aku melihat senyum sendunya." Lanjut Jin.

Jungkook hanya terdiam mendengar kata-kata yang dilontarkan oleh adiknya.

"Dia memiliki kepribadian yang baik. Dia penyayang, hangat, ramah dan tulus kepada semua orang. Sama seperti aku melihatmu sebelum kau pergi." Gumam Jin. Jungkook menahan rasa sedihnya saat sang adik yang kini meneteskan air matanya.

"Dia seperti kau yang terus melindungiku saat aku sendirian, menghiburku saat aku kesepian." Lanjut Jin.

Jungkook menundukkan kepalanya, menahan air mata yang kembali siap turun akibat penyesalannya.

"Sekarang kau berubah, tidak seperti yang dulu. Meninggalkan ku tanpa berkata apa-apa, seperti yang appa dan eomma lakukan. Hanya pekerjaan dan harta yang kalian pikirkan. Dan kau kembali hanya untuk mengekangku, melacak keberadaanku dan menjauhkanku dari kebahagiaanku." Ucap Jin.

Jungkook menggeleng lemah. Tidak. Bukan itu yang Jungkook maksud. Ia tidak bermaksud untuk menjauhkan kebahagiaan adiknya.

"Maaf... Maafkan hyung." Gumam Jungkook pelan.

Jin tersenyum, mengulurkan tangannya untuk menggenggam tangan sang kakak.

"Aku menyayangimu, hyung." Cicit Jin.

Jungkook mendongak, menampilkan wajah sedihnya kepada Jin yang kini mulai terisak.

"Aku rindu bermain seperti dulu denganmu hyung." Lanjut Jin.

Jungkook tersenyum, menghapus air mata Jin dengan satu tangannya.

"Jangan menangis. Hyung sudah di sini, hyung tak akan meninggalkanmu lagi." Ucap Jungkook.

Jin tersenyum, terkekeh kecil saat melihat Jungkook yang semakin terbawa suasana. Jungkook menangis, wajahnya menunduk malu dengan genggaman yang mengerat pada tangan adiknya.

"Hyung. Kau tidak malu menangis seperti itu di depanku?" Ucap Jin terkekeh.

Jungkook semakin terisak saat mendengar adiknya berbicara.

"Kau juga menangis, bodoh!" Ucapnya sesenggukkan.

"Tidak berlebihan sepertimu hyung." Lanjut Jin lalu tertawa.

"Kau mirip Taehyung hyung. Sangat mirip. Kau penyayang sepertinya." Ucap Jin.

Wajah Jungkook semakin memerah mendengar hal itu.

"Taehyung hyung kemarin berbicara padaku. Aku bertanya kalau ia mencintaimu atau tidak." Ucap Jin.

Jungkook mendongak, menatap Jin dengan wajah penasaran.

"Aku bisa lihat kalau dia tulus menyayangimu, mencintaimu hyung." Lanjut Jin.

Yang lebih tua tersenyum, mengusak rambut sang adik dengan gemas.

"Jangan ikut campur urusan ku, eoh? Ini urusan orang dewasa." Ucap Jungkook lalu terkekeh.

Jin hanya memanyunkan bibirnya, menatap malas sang kakak yang kini sedang terkekeh.

"Aku hanya memberi informasi, hyung." Ucap Jin.

Jungkook kembali terkekeh mendengarnya.

.

.

.

Malam harinya, Jungkook merenung di ruang kerjanya. Ia baru saja selesai mengetik sebuah surat.

Ya, surat resign. Ia sudah lelah dengan dramanya. Tak peduli bahwa dia baru 3 hari bekerja di perusahaan itu.

Inilah keputusan akhirnya, meninggalkan ke-4 lelaki yang akhir-akhir ini mengisi harinya yang membosankan. Ia akan meninggalkan satu di antaranya yang kini sering muncul dalam mimpi dan pikirannya.

Kim Taehyung.

.

.

.

"Pagi Jungkook." Sapa Hoseok dengan ramah saat melihat Jungkook sudah duduk di bangkunya.

Hoseok menolehkan kepalanya ke jam dinding.

'Tumben. Jam 7.30 biasanya aku masih sendiri di sini.' Batin Hoseok.

"Kenapa kau bengong pagi-pagi begini?" Tanya Hoseok kepada Jungkook yang melamun dengan sebuah map di tangannya.

Jungkook menoleh, menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan.

"Tidak apa, hyung. Kemarin Taehyung hyung menghubungiku untuk datang pagi, tapi dia sendiri belum datang." Ucap Jungkook.

Hoseok bergumam paham saat mendengar perkataan Jungkook.

30 menit kemudian, Namjoon datang dengan nafas yang tersenggal. Wajahnya menunjukkan kekhawatiran.

"Taehyung... Taehyung menelponku." Ucap Namjoon.

Jungkook dan Hoseok menatap Namjoon dengan bingung, meminta penjelasan lebih lengkap.

"Katanya, aku harus berlari ke kantor dan beri tahu Jungkook kalau hari ini dia tak bisa menepati janji datang pagi. Dia demam tinggi." Ucap Namjoon yang kini terlentang di sofa ruang karyawan.

Jungkook membulatkan matanya, ia segera berlari dan membawa map yang tadi ia pegang dengan tidak sengaja.

.

.

.

"Jadi? Hoseok? Kita hanya berdua?" Ucap Namjoon jahil.

"ARGH! JEON JUNGKOOK! MAU KEMANA?" Teriak Hoseok panik.

"MAAF HYUNG!" Terdengar teriakan Jungkook yang sudah menjauh.

.

.

.

'Bodoh. Untuk apa aku bawa?' Batin Jungkook saat melihat map di tangannya, lalu melanjutkan larinya ke arah rumah Taehyung yang tidak terlalu jauh itu.

Ia tidak peduli dengan bel yang terpampang jelas di pintu depan rumah minimalis milik Taehyung. Ia masih dengan sangat jelas mengingat pin rumah itu -Taehyung yang memberi tahunya saat mabuk-.

"Sembilan belas, sembilan lima, dua belas." Jungkook memencet dan mengeja pin rumah Taehyung dengan cepat lalu dengan segera membukanya.

"Hyung?" Gumamnya saat melihat rumah yang masih tertutup semua jendelanya itu.

Jungkook dengan inisiatif berjalan ke atas, ke kamar Taehyung tepatnya. Ia mengetuk pintu kamar itu dengan pelan. Lalu menunggu balasan dari dalam.

5 menit ia mencoba mengetuk dengan pelan. Dan masih tak ada jawaban.

Dengan lembut, ia membuka pintu kamar itu. Ia dapat melihat Taehyung yang tertidur di atas ranjang king size-nya dengan tenang. Dan dengan inisiatif yang tinggi, Jungkook memasuki kamar itu.

'Untuk apa aku di sini?' Batinnya saat sudah berada di samping ranjang Taehyung.

Ia menggaruk kepala belakangnya dengan bingung.

"Jungkook?" Gumam Taehyung yang masih menutup matanya.

"E-eh... Iya hyung?" Jawab Jungkook.

Taehyung tersenyum, matanya masih tertutup rapat.

"Kau datang?" Suara Taehyung lebih bersemangat dari sebelumnya.

Perlahan-lahan, Taehyung membuka matanya. Tersenyum lebar khas dirinya ke arah Jungkook.

"Sini." Ucapnya lalu menepuk kasurnya yang masih lebar itu.

Jungkook dengan ragu berjalan mendekat, menaruh mapnya di nakas yang membuat pahanya biru hingga sekarang.

Ia mendudukkan dirinya di samping Taehyung. Dan dengan pelan menempelkan punggung tangannya ke dahi Taehyung.

'Panas. Sangat panas.' Batin Jungkook sedikit khawatir.

"Kau sudah minum obat?" Tanya Jungkook.

Taehyung menggeleng.

"Sarapan?"

Dan Taehyung menggeleng ditambah senyuman saat melihat Jungkook memutar bola matanya kesal.

"Tidak ada yang membuatkanmu sarapan?" Tanya Jungkook.

Taehyung tersenyum dan menggeleng lemah, lalu dengan pelan mengusap wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan.

"Aku tinggal sendiri dari remaja. Ayah dan ibuku meninggal saat umurku 17 tahun. Jadi siapa lagi yang mau membuatkanku sarapan?" Ucap Taehyung lalu terkekeh kecil.

Lidah Jungkook menjadi kelu saat mendengar perkataan Taehyung.

"Maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud." UcP Jungkook.

Taehyung tertawa kecil, mengusak rambut hitam lembut milik Jungkook.

"Tidak apa. Ini bukan salahmu, jadi tak usah minta maaf." Ucap Taehyung.

"Jadi... apa yang ada di kulkasmu hari ini? Biar aku yang membuatkan sarapan." Ucap Jungkook.

Taehyung membulatkan matanya.

"Kau bisa memasak?" Tanya Taehyung.

"5 tahun di Jepang dan kau kembali tanpa mempunyai skill memasak? Setidaknya bento dan sup aku masih bisa lah." Ucap Jungkook meremehkan. Taehyung tertawa kecil, lalu mencoba turun dari ranjangnya.

"Eits! Tidak usah turun. Kau tunggu di sini, dan biarkan aku yang memasak sendiri." Ucap Jungkook.

Taehyung kembali menyelimuti tubuhnya, lalu menggerakkan jarinya -mengisyaratkan Jungkook untuk mendekat-.

Jungkook kembali naik ke atas ranjang, mengerutkan alisnya bingung saat Taehyung mendekatkan wajahnya.

Cup

Kecupan di dahi Jungkook membuat pemuda bermarga Jeon itu membeku.

"Terima kasih, future Mr. Kim." Ucap Taehyung pelan lalu kembali menutup matanya.

Jungkook mengerjapkan matanya, wajahnya menjadi kosong karena terkejut.

Tak lama Taehyung membuka sebelah matanya. Dan sebuah seringai kecil tersemat di bibirnya.

.

.

.

"Ingin kucium lagi?" Gumam Taehyung.

Jungkook tersadar, lalu ekspresi kesal terpampang jelas di wajah manisnya.

.

.

.

"KIM TAEHYUNG!"

.

.

.

Dan Jungkook memukul wajah Taehyung berkali-kali dengan bantal.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Hi!

Chapter ke tujuh sudah update!

Makasih yang sudah memberi respon positif untuk FF ini!

Dan...

Ada yang sadar ga kalo di chapter prince's black knight aku tulis Taehyung tinggal di apartemen? Nah... Di chapter ini aku tulis dia tinggal di rumah, karena ternyata lebih sreg kalo Taehyung tinggal di rumah, bukan apartemen.

Maafkan daku ya :)

Thanks for reading! And don't forget to review

Sincerely,

InfinitelyLove


	8. A Goodbye Gift

Prince's Prince

Cast :

Jeon Jungkook

Kim Taehyung

Kim Seokjin as Jeon Seokjin (aka Jungkook's little brother)

Park Jimin as Jungkook's manager

Genre : Romance, Drama

Rating : T+

* * *

InfinitelyLove proudly present

.

.

.

프린스의 왕자 / Prince's Prince

.

.

.

* * *

"Ingin kucium lagi?" Gumam Taehyung.

Jungkook tersadar, lalu ekspresi kesal terpampang jelas di wajah manisnya.

.

.

.

"KIM TAEHYUNG!"

.

.

.

Dan Jungkook memukul wajah Taehyung berkali-kali dengan bantal.

.

.

.

Taehyung terkikik geli saat melihat wajah -kesal ditambah- malu milik Jungkook.

Yang lebih muda menutup matanya, saat Taehyung dengan lancang menarik pinggangnya dan membuat pemuda itu jatuh di dada bidang milik Taehyung.

"Terima kasih, sudah mau datang." Ucap Taehyung yang kini mengusap lembut punggung Jungkook dengan tangan kirinya dan surai hitam Jungkook dengan tangan kanannya.

'T-ter-terlalu dekat...' batin Jungkook.

Pemuda berumur 21 tahun itu membatu seperti patung. Tidak merespon galak perlakuan Taehyung. Pelukan itu terlalu hangat untuk dilepaskan.

Taehyung tersenyum senang, merasakan debaran jantung miliknya sendiri yang berpacu dengan kuat. Dan merasakan kehangatan tubuh Jungkook yang kini dipeluknya.

Taehyung menengok ke arah Jungkook yang masih terdiam. Ia tersenyum dan menyibakkan poni milik Jungkook dengan lembut.

"Bangunlah, aku masih demam. Nanti kalau kau tertular, bagaimana?" Ucap Taehyung lembut.

Jemarinya menelusuri pahatan wajah manis milik Jungkook. Ia terkekeh kecil melihat Jungkook gelagapan dan segera duduk di bagian ranjangnya yang kosong.

"A-ak-aku... aku harus membuatkanmu sarapan." Ucap Jungkook lalu segera keluar dari kamar Taehyung.

Taehyung menatap lembut kepergian Jungkook. Kedua tangannya mengusap kasar wajahnya yang terlihat pucat.

"Apa yang kulakukan?" Gumamnya.

.

.

.

Jungkook mengiris beberapa daun bawang dengan hati-hati.

Ia bertanya-tanya mengapa Taehyung memiliki banyak bahan masakan segar di dalam kulkasnya.

'Apa dia bisa memasak?' Batin Jungkook.

Sebuah usapan pada pucuk kepalanya membuat lelaki ber-hoodie jingga itu menoleh, menatap kaget Taehyung yang masih pucat kini tersenyum padanya.

"Hyung? Kenapa kau bangun dari tempat tidur?" Tanya Jungkook.

Ia segera menghentikan irisannya pada daun bawang itu dan menatap Taehyung yang hanya tersenyum kecil.

Mata tajam pemuda bermarga Kim itu melirik ke arah masakan Jungkook. Sup ayam dan bubur, tipikal masakan untuk orang sakit.

"Kau sungguh pintar memasak, eh?" Ucap Taehyung lalu mengusak kepala Jungkook.

Mungkin hal itu sudah menjadi kebiasaannya terhadap pemuda yang berumur 2 tahun di bawahnya.

Jungkook bergumam kecil sebagai jawaban. Ia membiarkan tangan Taehyung yang kini bertengger di bahunya.

Tangan Jungkook dengan cekatan memasukkan irisan daun bawang dan buncis yang telah ia potong ke dalam sup.

"Kau mau yang lain lagi, hyung?" Tanya Jungkook yang kini masih di depan kompor sembari mengaduk bubur.

Taehyung menjauhkan tangan kirinya dari bahu Jungkook.

Ia menatap wajah Jungkook penuh dengan kerinduan. Ada yang berbeda dari Jungkook, baginya.

"Kau mirip seperti orang tuaku." Ucap Taehyung tulus.

Matanya terlihat sendu saat menatap dalam manik Jungkook yang membalas menatapnya.

Jungkook terdiam. Mencerna perkataan Taehyung dengan seksama.

"Kau terkadang menyebalkan seperti ayahku. Tapi, kau berhati lembut seperti ibuku." Gumam Taehyung.

Kedua mata tajam itu kini berair. Taehyung menatap Jungkook dengan penuh kasih sayang. Berbeda dengan tatapannya kepada Jungkook saat pertama kali mereka bertemu.

Jungkook masih termenung, bingung harus merespon perkataan Taehyung bagaimana.

Dengan pelan, Jungkook mendekatkan tubuhnya kepada Taehyung. Ia melingkarkan tangannya pada leher pemuda Kim itu dengan pelan. Meletakkan dagunya pada bahu Taehyung.

"Jangan sedih lagi." Lirih Jungkook lalu menepuk-nepuk pundak Taehyung.

Taehyung membulatkan matanya kaget, tangannya reflek terangkat. Ia melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang yang lebih muda, merasakan kehangatan pelukan mereka.

Taehyung merasakan air mata yang mengalir di pipinya, ia melesakkan wajahnya pada pundak Jungkook. Menghirup dalam-dalam wangi cherryblossom dan peach yang khas milik sang pemuda.

Jungkook terbawa suasana. Ia membayangkan hidup sendirian tanpa keluarga di sekitarnya. Ia tau, orang tuanya walau sibuk, tetap sayang kepadanya.

Ia merasakan punggung Taehyung yang bergetar, menahan isakkan pilu yang memaksa untuk keluar dari bibir tebal lelaki yang dipeluknya.

"Tenang hyung... Jangan menangis lagi." Suara Jungkook bergetar, menahan tangisan yang juga akan keluar dari manik hitamnya.

"Terima kasih." Gumam Taehyung.

Jungkook terdiam, melepaskan pelukan mereka dengan perlahan. Tersenyum kecil saat Taehyung menghapus air matanya sendiri dan mengusap wajah tampan itu dengan cepat.

"Maaf. Aku terbawa suasana." Ucap Taehyung lalu terkekeh.

Lelaki yang lebih tua itu terkejut melihat wajah Jungkook yang memerah dengan mata berair.

"Hey... jangan nangis." Ucap Taehyung lalu mengusap air mata yang berada di pipi Jungkook.

Jungkook tersenyum kecil, mengalihkan pandangannya pada masakkan yang masih di atas kompor itu.

"Duduklah, aku akan menyiapkan sarapannya." Ucap Jungkook lalu mematikan kompor.

Taehyung bergumam terima kasih dan mendudukkan dirinya di kursi dekat dapur.

.

.

.

"Hyung, kembalilah tidur. Biar aku yang membersihkannya." Ucap Jungkook.

Taehyung tersenyum, berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan mengucapkan terima kasih sebelum berjalan ke kamarnya di lantai dua.

Jungkook dengan cepat membersihkan meja makan dan dapur. 5 tahun hidup sendirian membuatnya terampil dalam memasak dan bersih-bersih, rupanya.

Jungkook menghela nafas panjang sebelum berjalan ke kamar Taehyung, membawa teh dan obat demam yang ia ambil dari kotak obat di dekat dapur.

Jungkook perlahan membuka pintu kamar Taehyung, menatap sang empunya yang kini sedang berbaring lemas.

"Hyung. Ayo minum obat." Ucap Jungkook.

Pemuda 21 tahun itu melangkahkan kakinya, menduduki bagian ranjang Taehyung yang masih kosong.

"Hyung." Panggil Jungkook.

Taehyung tak bergeming, ia masih menutup matanya dengan rapat.

Jungkook menaruh teh dan obat tadi di nakas dekat ranjang itu, tersenyum maklum melihat Taehyung yang sulit dibangunkan.

Ia mengulurkan tangannya, mengusap rambut coklat Taehyung dengan pelan dan meringis dalam hati saat jemarinya merasakan suhu badan Taehyung yang benar-benar panas.

"Hyung, ayo minum obat." Gumam Jungkook lembut.

Taehyung merengutkan alisnya, setetes air mata terjun di kedua belah pipinya. Pemuda itu bergerak dengan gelisah dalam tidurnya, peluh dan air mata kini membanjiri wajahnya.

Jungkook tersentak, jemarinya terulur untuk menghapus air mata Taehyung dengan pelan.

"Hyung, aku di sini..." Gumam Jungkook, menatap iba Taehyung yang kini sedikit terisak.

Taehyung membuka matanya perlahan, menatap Jungkook yang berada di depannya.

"Jungkook..." Lirih Taehyung.

Jungkook menangis, meruntuhkan segala pertahanannya saat di depan Taehyung. Hanya Taehyung yang bisa membuatnya menangis, sama seperti Seokjin.

Jungkook reflek menghapus air matanya sendiri saat Taehyung menggenggam satu tangannya.

Pemuda Kim itu tersenyum sedih, mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk mengusap sayang kepala Jungkook.

"Untuk apa kau menangis? Sudah... Jangan sedih lagi." Ucap Taehyung dengan bergetar.

Jungkook semakin terisak, menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan satu tangan.

"Bodoh. Kau yang membuatku menangis. Dasar bodoh. Alien. Bodoh." Ucap Jungkook.

Taehyung mendudukkan tubuhnya, membawa tubuh Jungkook kedalam dekapannya.

"Maafkan aku." Gumam Taehyung sambil mengusap pelan punggung Jungkook yang bergetar dan mengecup pucuk kepala Jungkook.

Jungkook terisak, menangis di dalam dekapan hangat tubuh Taehyung yang masih demam.

"Ssstt... Kenapa kau makin nangis?" Gumam Taehyung lalu menepuk-nepuk kecil punggung Jungkook untuk menenangkan pemuda itu.

Jungkook menghapus air matanya, mendorong pelan dada bidang Taehyung lalu menunduk dengan wajah memerah.

"A-aku takut kau semakin sakit dan terpuruk karena merindukan orang tuamu." Gumam Jungkook.

Taehyung terkekeh kecil, mengusak rambut hitam Jungkook dengan sayang.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, maaf membuatmu menangis." Ucap Taehyung.

Kini Jungkook mengambil obat dan minum yang ia bawa, memberinya pada Taehyung yang sedang terduduk lemas dan pemuda yang lebih tua segera meminumnya.

"Tidurlah, nanti siang kubangunkan." Ucap Jungkook.

Taehyung tersenyum, menutup matanya pelan untuk tidur di ranjangnya.

.

.

.

Jungkook menguap, mengucek matanya saat merasa matahari kian menyinari dirinya. Ia menatap jam weker di atas nakas.

'Jam 2 siang.' Batinnya.

Jungkook menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan, menatap Taehyung yang masih berada di dalam tidurnya.

Mereka dibatasi oleh guling, Jungkook yang menaruhnya. 'Berjaga-jaga.' Begitu jawabnya saat Taehyung bertanya untuk apa guling itu berada di antara mereka.

Jemari Jungkook menyibak poni milik Taehyung, lalu ia mengecek suhu tubuh pria itu dengan punggung tangannya.

'Sudah turun.' Batin Jungkook.

Ia mengambil handuk kecil dan mengelap seluruh keringat yang berada di dahi dan leher Taehyung.

"Jungkook-ah..." panggil Taehyung. Jungkook sedikit tersentak lalu dengan cepat menaruh handuk itu di baskom bekas kompres milik Taehyung.

"Hm?" Gumam yang lebih muda.

Taehyung tersenyum kecil, membuka kedua matanya dengan pelan.

"Morning kiss?" Ucap Taehyung sambil memajukan bibirnya.

Jungkook mengerutkan alisnya, bibirnya sudah berkedut kesal melihat kelakuan Taehyung yang -mungkin- masih sakit itu.

"MORNING KISS MIMPIMU HAH? INI SUDAH SIANG! KAU MAU MENCIUM BASKOM BEKAS KOMPRESMU?" Suara Jungkook yang sedang kesal menggelegar di kamar itu.

Pemuda 21 tahun itu mengambil kembali dan melempar handuk bekas kompres-nya tanpa sopan santun ke wajah Taehyung.

Taehyung tertawa saat melihat Jungkook-'nya' kembali. Tanpa air mata dan isakkan seperti tadi pagi.

Jungkook ikut tertawa kecil, melihat Taehyung yang sudah kembali seperti biasa dan membuatnya agak tenang.

.

.

.

Sore harinya, Jungkook kembali berkutat di dalam dapur Taehyung. Kali ini Seokjin, adiknya ikut membantu.

"Untuk apa kau menyusul kesini?" Ucap Jungkook yang sedang membuat telur dadar.

Seokjin yang kini sedang menyiapkan kimchi itu melirik ke arah kakaknya.

"Hanya khawatir dengan hyungdeul." Gumam Seokjin.

"Oh... yasudah, bisakah kau panggil

Taehyung-hyung untuk turun? Katakan kalau makan malam sudah mau siap." Ucap Jungkook.

Seokjin yang baru saja membersihkan tangannya dan berbalik badan, bungkam saat melihat Taehyung berada di ambang pintu dapur.

Pemuda 23 tahun itu mengerlingkan matanya, memberi kode Seokjin untuk keluar dari dapur.

Jungkook yang masih sibuk dengan teflon dan telur dadarnya, tidak merasa ada orang yang kini mendekatinya.

Jungkook reflek memukul kepala Taehyung saat yang lebih tua memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang.

"Kau baru sembuh. Jangan menyebalkan. Atau kau ingin tambah sakit? Aku bisa melakukannya." Desis Jungkook.

Taehyung langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan mengusap-usap kepalanya yang dipukul oleh gagang cup tempat mengocok telur oleh Jungkook.

"Kau jahat sekali sih... Lagian darimana kau tau yang memelukmu aku?" Ucap Taehyung.

"Aura mesummu sudah tercium dari 500 km jauhnya, tuan Kim." Kesal Jungkook.

Taehyung tertawa mendengar perkataan Jungkook.

Sedangkan Seokjin dan -entah kapan datangnya- Hoseok menggigit jari mereka karena gemas dengan kedua sejoli di dapur itu.

.

.

.

Taehyung membuka matanya saat tidurnya terganggu oleh matahari pagi di hari Selasa itu.

Ia menolehkan wajahnya ke kiri, menatap sekotak susu coklat di atas nakas yang tertempel sticky note di bungkusnya.

Jangan lupa sarapan! Buat sendiri!

p.s. Kau bisa masak sendirikan?

p.s.s. Jangan lupa minum obat!

-Jungkook

Taehyung tersenyum, Jungkook sekarang lebih peduli dengannya.

'Setidaknya 60 persen anak itu sudah tidak membenciku.' Batin Taehyung.

Taehyung meregangkan ototnya, menggeram kecil saat melihat waktu yang ditunjukkan oleh wekernya kini sudah berbentuk sudut 45derajat.

"Haaaaah~ jam 9." Desah Taehyung malas.

Ia menggaruk kepalanya dengan malas, berdiri dan mengambil handuk untuk mandi.

10 menit kemudian, pemuda itu keluar dengan wajah sumringah.

Ia membuka lemari bajunya dan memilih pakaian untuk bekerja hari ini.

Jeans sobek dan kemeja lengan panjang hitam adalah pilihan pemuda bermarga Kim itu. Ia memakai anting hitam di telinga kirinya yang ditindik 2.

Lalu dengan tingkat percaya diri tinggi, pemuda itu berpose di depan kaca lemarinya. Dan saat merasa ada yang kurang, ia membuka lemari itu lalu mengambil snapback-nya.

"Obey." Gumamnya saat melihat tulisan pada snapback itu. Ia memakainya terbalik, memamerkan poni coklatnya.

Taehyung terkekeh pelan, merasa paling tampan saat sekali lagi kembali menatap pantulan dirinya di kaca.

"Heeey~ kau tampan sekali Kim." Ucapnya.

Taehyung berjalan kearah nakasnya, mengambil susu kotak yang tadi berada di sana.

Ia tersenyum melihat tulisan Jungkook yang amat rapih itu.

Kini kedua jenjang kakinya menuruni tangga, berjalan ke arah dapur dan melihat ada kotak makan bertempelkan sticky note -lagi- di sana.

Aku berubah pikiran untuk menyuruhmu masak sendiri. Sebelum aku pulang pagi buta tadi, aku sudah memasak.

Jangan lupa makan nasi goreng sehat ini, panaskan di microwave!

p.s. Minum obatnya!

-Jungkook

Taehyung kembali tersenyum melihat itu. Ia mengambil kotak makan itu dan memasukkannya ke microwave.

Dengan lahap, ia memakan buah-buahan yang kemarin sudah di potong Jungkook dan ditaruh di kulkas.

Ia mulai memakan nasi goreng itu dengan perlahan setelah hangat. Lalu meminum obatnya dengan senang hati.

'Demi Jungkook.' Batinnya.

Taehyung membenahi ruang makan dengan cekatan, meminum susu kotak itu dan mengambil sticky note nya.

Ia berjalan ke kamarnya dengan cepat, terburu untuk pergi ke kantor kesayangannya.

Pemuda itu menempelkan 2 buah sticky note dari Jungkook di kaca lemarinya. Tersenyum, mengingat wajah Jungkook saat menatap tulisan anak itu.

Taehyung membalikkan badannya, lalu membereskan ranjangnya dengan cepat.

Tatapan Taehyung jatuh di sebuah map coklat yang asing di lantai samping nakasnya.

Ia dengan perlahan mengambil dan membuka map tersebut. Matanya mrmbulat saat melihat isinya.

"Resign? Penerbangan ke Swiss?" Gumam Taehyung.

.

.

.

Jungkook dan Hoseok sedang sedikit berbincang di dalam ruang karyawan. Membahas beberapa schedule milik Taehyung dan yang lainnya yang cukup padat.

"Hyung... apa kau pernah melihat map coklat di mejaku?" Tanya Jungkook.

Hoseok menggeleng kecil mendengarnya, sedangkan Namjoon dan Yoongi mengangkat bahu saat Jungkook mengalihkan pandangannya ke mereka berdua.

BRAK

Pandangan ketiga orang itu teralihkan ke arah Taehyung yang kini berada di ambang pintu dengan nafas terengah.

Berlari. Itu yang Taehyung telah lakukan sebelum akhirnya sampai di lantai 2 gedung mini miliknya ini.

Mata sang pimpinan yang baru saja datang itu berkilat marah, memendam emosi saat melihat tatapan bingung dari orang-orang di sana.

Lebih tepatnya, Jungkook.

Taehyung menatap manik hitam itu lama. Mencoba merobek pertahanan Jungkook dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Jeon Jungkook. Ikut aku." Ucap Taehyung dingin.

Hoseok, Namjoon dan Yoongi menoleh ke arah Jungkook, menatap pemuda yang kini masih terlihat bingung.

Jungkook berdiri dari tempat duduknya dengan perlahan. Mengikuti langkah-langkah besar Taehyung yang kini turun ke lobby dan berjalan menuju taman kantor mereka.

Jungkook berhenti di hadapan Taehyung yang kini berdiri di depan pohon yang cukup rindang.

Jungkook menunduk grogi saat Taehyung menghembuskan nafasnya dengan kasar dan matanya memancarkan kekecewaan di sana.

"Jelaskan padaku." Gumam Taehyung dalam.

Jungkook mendongak dengan takut-takut. Menatap wajah Taehyung yang terlihat jelas sedang marah kepadanya.

"J-je-jelaskan apa?" Tanya Jungkook.

Taehyung melempar map coklat yang sedari tadi ditentengnya ke hadapan Jungkook dengan sedikit emosi.

Jungkook sedikit tersentak dengan hal itu. Ia menatap ke bawahnya, terkejut saat mengetahui ternyata itu adalah surat resign-nya.

"JELASKAN TENTANG INI, JEON JUNGKOOK." Ucap Taehyung dengan geram.

Jungkook mencengkram kemeja biru tuanya dengan kuat. Menahan gemetarnya karena teriakkan suara berat Taehyung yang cukup membuatnya takut.

Jungkook mendongakkan wajahnya dengan sedikit keberanian, wajahnya memerah kesal.

"Memang kenapa kalau aku ingin resign!" Bentak Jungkook.

"Bukan hanya masalah resign! Apa maksudnya dengan tiket pesawat ke Swiss atas namamu?" Bentak Taehyung.

Jungkook mengerutkan alisnya bingung, lalu tersadar kalau dia meletakkan tiket pesawat itu di sana.

"A-aku akan ke Swiss untuk melanjutkan bisnisku." Gumam Jungkook lalu menunduk dalam.

Taehyung membulatkan matanya tidak percaya.

"Untuk apa kau kesana? Melanjutkan bisnis hanya untuk hartamu yang tak berseri itu?" Tanya yang lebih tua dingin.

Jungkook mendongak dengan air mata yang kini menuruni pipinya. Tersinggung dengan perkataan Taehyung.

Ia kesal dan tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, pemuda 21 tahun itu menampar pipi Taehyung dengan cukup keras.

Memberi bekas kemerahan pada pipi Taehyung. Pemuda Kim itu hanya menyeringai kesal ke arah Jungkook yang kini menangis.

"Iya! Aku pergi untuk harta! Memang kenapa? Itu urusanmu? Memang kau berhak untuk mengatur hidupku? Sandiwaraku berakhir sampai di sini! Aku sudah muak berada di sini! Terserah mulut kotormu itu mau berbi-"

Ucapan Jungkook terputus saat Taehyung membungkam bibir itu dengan bibirnya.

Jungkook membulatkan matanya yang setia mengeluarkan air mata.

Ia menatap Taehyung yang kini memejamkan mata dan menarik tengkuknya dengan kuat.

Taehyung membawa tubuh berisi Jungkook ke dalam rengkuhannya. Memeluk tubuh itu dengan erat.

Jungkook tak bisa melawan, pikirannya pergi entah kemana. Ia memejamkan matanya takut. Takut dengan perlakuan Taehyung padanya.

Dengan perlahan, Taehyung memberi jarak pada keduanya. Memutuskan amarahnya yang telah memuncak.

Jungkook yang masih mencengkram bahu Taehyung, kini mengambil nafas panjang. Lalu ia membuka matanya perlahan, menatap Taehyung yang berkaca-kaca.

"Aku sudah pernah bilang. Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku." Ucap Taehyung yang masih memeluk Jungkook.

Yang lebih muda kembali terisak mendengar perkataan Taehyung. Menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam.

"Jungkook. Kumohon jangan pergi." Gumam Taehyung.

Jungkook mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap dalam manik gelap milik Taehyung yang terlihat indah dari jarak sedekat ini.

"K-kenapa?" Lirih Jungkook.

.

.

.

"Karena aku mencintaimu."

.

.

.

TBC


	9. Love?

Prince's Prince

Cast :

Jeon Jungkook

Kim Taehyung

Kim Seokjin as Jeon Seokjin (aka Jungkook's little brother)

Park Jimin as Jungkook's manager

Genre : Romance, Drama

Rating : T+

* * *

InfinitelyLove proudly present

.

.

.

프린스의 왕자 / Prince's Prince

.

.

.

* * *

"Aku sudah pernah bilang. Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku." Ucap Taehyung yang masih memeluk Jungkook.

Yang lebih muda kembali terisak mendengar perkataan Taehyung. Menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam.

"Jungkook. Kumohon jangan pergi." Gumam Taehyung.

Jungkook mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap dalam manik gelap milik Taehyung yang terlihat indah dari jarak sedekat ini.

"K-kenapa?" Lirih Jungkook.

.

.

.

"Karena aku mencintaimu."

.

.

.

Taehyung memejamkan matanya, menghela nafas panjang saat tidak ada respon dari Jungkook.

Kedua mata tajam itu terbuka, menatap sendu wajah Jungkook yang kini kian memerah.

Taehyung mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Jungkook, mengenggelamkan wajahnya pada bahu yang lebih muda. Menghirup dalam-dalam wangi lelaki bermarga Jeon yang kini bersamanya.

"Maaf. Maafkan aku." Gumam Jungkook.

Pemuda bersurai hitam itu mengangkat kedua lengannya, memeluk punggung Taehyung tak kalah erat.

"Tapi, aku harus pergi hyung." Ucapnya.

Taehyung mendesah kecewa, ia melonggarkan pelukannya dan menatap wajah manis Jungkook dengan sendu.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Taehyung.

Jungkook mengalihkan pandangannya dari manik tajam Taehyung.

"Aku ingin meraih mimpiku, hyung." Gumam Jungkook.

Taehyung mengerti, betapa keras kepalanya seorang Jeon Jungkook di depannya.

Ia mengulas senyum tipis pada bibirnya. Memaksa dirinya untuk terlihat tegar.

"H-hyung? Maafkan aku..." lirih Jungkook.

Taehyung memejamkan matanya, menarik tengkuk Jungkook dengan pelan.

Kedua wajah rupawan itu kini semakin tak berjarak. Menghapus ruang udara yang sempat menjadi pembatas mereka.

Jungkook memejamkan matanya, mencengkram kemeja hitam Taehyung dengan kuat saat bibirnya bersentuhan kembali dengan bibir Taehyung.

Taehyung mengeratkan pelukannya, dan sekali lagi membawa Jungkook kedalam ciumannya yang terkesan inosen.

Mengecap manisnya bibir tipis milik Jungkook yang kini membalas ciuman manisnya.

Jungkook kini tidak takut, Taehyung sudah tidak marah dengannya. Ia melonggarkan pelukannya pada punggung Taehyung, mengangkat lengannya untuk memeluk leher pemuda yang lebih kurus darinya itu.

Taehyung ingin menangis, tapi untuk sekarang tidak. Tidak mungkin ia egois untuk menggagalkan mimpi-mimpi Jungkook.

Tidak mungkin.

Walau hatinya yang kini sakit karena akan ditinggal oleh lelaki manis itu.

Taehyung membuka kedua matanya, menatap Jungkook yang kini berada di rengkuhannya. Merekam segala pandangan indah yang kini berada tepat di hadapannya.

Bulu mata panjang yang terlihat manis dengan kedua bola mata tertutup milik Jungkook, adalah hal pertama yang ia rekam.

Kulit wajah mulus Jungkook yang bersentuhan dengan miliknya, membuat jantungnya berdebar tak karuan.

Dan sentuhan lembut bibir Jungkook membuat dirinya akan merindukan segala hal tentang lelaki manis itu.

Jungkook memukul kecil pundak Taehyung, mengisyaratkan yang lebih tua untuk berhenti.

Taehyung perlahan melepaskan ciuman mereka, membiarkan udara yang kini kembali bebas berada di antara wajah rupawan mereka.

Pemuda 23 tahun itu mengusap pelan pipi Jungkook yang memerah dan basah akibat menangis. Mengecup bola mata berbinar yang tertutup milik pemuda di depannya dengan perlahan.

"Aku mencintaimu. Dan aku akan selalu mencintaimu, Jeon Jungkook." Lirih Taehyung.

Jungkook bergetar di dalam pelukan Taehyung. Merinding saat mendengar perkataan lembut yang diucapkan oleh Taehyung.

"Maaf hyung... Maaf, tapi aku harus pergi besok." Lirih Jungkook.

Taehyung sedikit tersentak saat mendengar perkataan itu, ia melepas pelukannya dan menangkup pipi Jungkook dengan pelan.

"Tatap aku, Jungkook." Ucap Taehyung.

Jungkook dengan sedikit ragu, menatap manik kelam milik Taehyung.

Ada kesedihan di sana. Jungkook tersadar, lelaki yang baru ia kenali seminggu ini tulus mencintainya.

"Kejarlah mimpimu. Pergilah untuk meraihnya. Percayalah kalau aku tulus mencintaimu." Ucap Taehyung lalu tersenyum.

Jungkook menjatuhkan air matanya kembali. Terisak pelan dan memeluk Taehyung dengan kuat.

"Maaf... M-maafkan aku, hyung." Lirih Jungkook.

Taehyung tersenyum, merasakan degupan jantungnya yang seirama dengan degupan jantung milik pemuda yang dicintainya.

.

.

.

Hoseok menghapus air matanya, terharu melihat adegan bagai drama yang disembahkan oleh Taehyung dan Jungkook di taman sana.

Namjoon dan Yoongi saling bertatapan. Dan dengan cepat lelaki paling tinggi di sana -Namjoon-, menghampiri Hoseok.

Ia merangkul pemuda yang memiliki hati terlewat sensitif itu dengan perlahan. Mengelus pundak yang lebih kecil darinya dengan lembut.

"Hoseok..." Panggil Namjoon pelan.

Hoseok masih sibuk menghapus air mata di kedua pipi tembamnya.

"Kasihan Taehyung, dia tidak pernah sebahagia saat Jungkook ada. Dan kini anak itu sudah mau meninggalkan Taehyung." Gumam Hoseok.

Namjoon membulatkan matanya, kaget dengan perkataan Hoseok.

"Maksudnya?" Tanya Namjoon bingung.

"Jungkook akan pergi. Kurasa itu yang menjadi alasan Taehyung marah kepadanya tadi. Kemarin, aku melihat Jungkook memegang sebuah map surat. Aku yakin itu surat resign. Tadi, aku tidak sengaja mendengar kalau anak itu akan ke Swiss besok." Ucap Hoseok.

Namjoon mengangguk paham, mengusap surai hitam Hoseok yang terasa lembut di tangannya.

"Sudah, jangan menangis... Kalau mereka jodoh pasti bertemu lagi." Ucap Namjoon.

Hoseok menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pemuda yang merupakan sahabatnya sejak lahir itu.

Tersenyum manis, melihat Namjoon yang kini menatap kebawah, ke arah Taehyung dan Jungkook yang masih berpelukan.

Yoongi tersenyum melihat interaksi Namjoon dan Hoseok yang terlihat manis itu.

'Yah... mungkin memang Hoseok bukan untukku.' Batinnya miris.

Yoongi mengenali dua sejoli itu dari TK, dan mulai menyukai Hoseok sejak kuliah. Memang berbeda dengan Namjoon yang sejak lahir sudah bersama Hoseok, dan mencintai pemuda berkepribadian secerah matahari itu sepanjang hidupnya.

Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Namjoon dan Hoseok, memulai bekerja kembali dengan serius di hadapan komputernya.

'Tenanglah, Min Yoongi. Yang terpenting Hoseok bahagia.' Batin pemuda berkulit pucat itu.

.

.

.

Jungkook dan Taehyung kembali memasuki gedung kantor dengan senyuman sendu di wajah keduanya.

Tangan Taehyung menggenggam erat tangan Jungkook yang terasa halus.

Menggandeng pemuda 2 tahun di bawahnya dengan perlahan.

Yoongi, Namjoon dan Hoseok tersenyum melihat mereka. Tiga sekawan itu hanya terdiam tak ingin bertanya apapun, mengingat betapa sensitifnya perasaan Taehyung dan Jungkook sekarang.

Taehyung melepas gandengannya, membiarkan Jungkook duduk di kursi karyawannya.

Taehyung memasuki ruangannya. Mengunci pintu itu dan mendudukkan dirinya dengan perlahan untuk menenangkan hatinya yang gelisah.

"Jungkook... apa kau harus benar-benar pergi?" Lirih Taehyung.

.

.

.

Jungkook mengemasi barang-barangnya ke dalam koper hitam yang berukuran sedang.

Ia menghela nafas dengan berat saat melihat jam yang menunjukkan pukul 8 malam.

"Haaah... capek." Gerutunya.

Jungkook menoleh ke arah pintu kamarnya yang terbuka, menampilkan Seokjin yang tersenyum padanya.

"Hyung yakin mau pergi besok?" Tanya Seokjin.

Jungkook tersenyum kikuk ke arah adiknya yang masih berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Aku sudah memikirkan ini matang-matang Jin, lagipula aku sudah membeli tiket pesawat dan menyewa apartemen di sana." Gumam Jungkook.

Seokjin mengangguk paham, berjalan masuk dan membantu kakaknya untuk merapihkan barang yang akan di bawanya.

"Kau bilang ke Taehyung hyung berapa lama akan di Swiss?" Tanya Seokjin.

"Tadi, saat pulang kerja dia bertanya tentang hal itu. Dan aku bilang padanya kalau aku pergi selama 4 tahun..." ucap Jungkook sambil tersenyum.

Seokjin menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Menahan tawa yang sebentar lagi akan meledak dari dirinya.

"Hahahahaha! Kau keterlaluan, hyung!" Seokjin terkikik geli hingga wajahnya memerah.

Jungkook hanya menyeringai kecil mendengar perkataan adiknya.

"Kau tau? Tadi aku menangis sungguhan karena si alien itu marah denganku. Dia benar-benar menyeramkan." Ucap Jungkook bergidik ngeri.

Seokjin menyeringai penuh arti saat menatap sang kakak.

"Aku mendapat laporan dari seseorang... Kalian berciuman?" Bisik Seokjin.

Jungkook yang kebetulan sedang meminum air dari gelas yang terletak di atas mejanya, langsung tersedak dan batuk-batuk.

"Whooaaaa~ sabar hyung. Tak usah sampai begitu." Ucap Seokjin sambil terkekeh.

"TAU DARIMANA KAU?" Ucap Jungkook dengan horror.

"Untuk apa kita punya Jimin hyung, kalau tidak dimanfaatkan menjadi intel pribadi?" Ucap Seokjin.

Wajah Jungkook memerah, antara malu dengan adiknya atau kesal dengan sang manager.

"Tapi... bukan kah berlebihan, hyung? Kau hanya pergi 2 minggu. Bukan 4 tahun." Ucap Seokjin.

Jungkook mendengus mendengar perkataan Seokjin.

"Biarkan saja, aku ingin tau benar tidak dia mencintaiku." Ucap Jungkook.

"Oh... tapi tentang hal itu... kau mencintainya atau tidak?" Ucap Seokjin jahil.

Jungkook menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Tersenyum kecil dan seketika mencubit pipi sang adik.

"KEPO!" Ucap Jungkook.

Seokjin mengetuk kepala Jungkook dengan botol parfum milik kakaknya.

"Menyebalkan." Ketusnya.

.

.

.

"Jungkook, jangan lupakan kami, ya." Ucap Namjoon dan Yoongi.

"Jungkook... Hiks. Kalau kau kembali... Hiks. Jangan lupa, hiks. Main ke kantor ya... Hiks." Nah yang satu ini hanya Hoseok yang mengatakannya dengan penuh haru.

Jimin tertawa melihat kelakuan Hoseok yang diluar dugaan. Namjoon setia menepuk-nepuk punggung Hoseok dengan pelan.

Seokjin menangis, berpura-pura sedih dengan kepergian kakaknya.

"Kau jangan berlebihan seperti itu, Jin." Bisik Jungkook datar saat memeluk adiknya.

"Demi kesuksesan dramamu, hyung." Bisik Seokjin.

Jungkook tersenyum, menghapus air mata adiknya.

Taehyung menatap semua kejadian di depannya dalam diam.

Menusuk Jungkook dengan tatapan setajam elang yang dimilikinya.

"Jungkook. Hati-hati." Ucapnya dengan suara kecil.

Jungkook menoleh ke arah Taehyung, tersenyum lembut dan menganggukkan kepalanya dengan semangat.

"Terima kasih, semuanya." Ucap Jungkook lalu membalikkan badannya. Meninggalkan 6 lelaki yang masih setia menatapnya pergi.

Namun entah ada firasat apa, Jungkook membalikkan tubuhnya. Ia menatap wajah Taehyung yang terlihat sendu di matanya.

Jungkook tersenyum tipis, melambaikan tangannya ke arah Taehyung yang menatapnya.

Taehyung tersenyum tipis, melambaikan tangannya dengan lemas ke arah Jungkook yang kini menjauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Jungkook tersenyum sendu, dia tau kalau pergi meninggalkan Taehyung sama saja pergi dari cerita sehari-harinya. 2 minggu tanpa Taehyung pasti terasa berat olehnya.

Jungkook menoleh kebelakang, menatap Taehyung yang masih setia berdiri di tempatnya.

"Mianhae." Gumam Jungkook.

Pemuda 21 tahun itu merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang. Kakinya terasa berat untuk berjalan ke arah petugas yang berada di security check point.

Jungkook melangkah dengan pelan, lalu berhenti saat seseorang terlihat berlari di ruang check in counter ke arah dirinya.

.

.

.

"JUNGKOOK!"

.

.

.

Suara Taehyung dengan suara ledakan pistol menggema dengan kuat di dekat security check point.

.

.

.

TBC


	10. TEN

Prince's Prince

Cast :

Jeon Jungkook

Kim Taehyung

Kim Seokjin as Jeon Seokjin (aka Jungkook's little brother)

Park Jimin as Jungkook's manager

Genre : Romance, Drama

Rating : T+

* * *

InfinitelyLove

.

.

.

프린스의 왕자 / Prince's Prince

.

.

.

* * *

Jungkook melangkah dengan pelan, lalu berhenti saat seseorang terlihat berlari di ruang check in counter ke arah dirinya.

.

.

.

"JUNGKOOK!"

.

.

.

Suara Taehyung dengan suara ledakan pistol menggema dengan kuat di dekat security check point.

.

.

.

"Argh!" Geraman Jungkook terdengar seperti mantera pencabut nyawa bagi Taehyung.

Pemuda asli Daegu itu berlari, diikuti ke-lima orang di dekatnya.

Ia melewati Jungkook yang kini meringis memegangi kakinya yang terkena peluru panas.

"Tolong bawa Jungkook ke rumah sakit!" Teriaknya.

Taehyung berlari ke arah orang yang tak dikenalnya, yang menembak Jungkook tepat di kaki kanannya.

Orang itu panik dan berlari, melupakan fakta bahwa ia sedang membawa senjata yang bisa saja digunakan untuk melindungi dirinya dari kejaran Taehyung.

Sekuriti yang berada di bandara itu turut berlari, mengejar pemuda pendek berhoodie hitam yang kini hampir terpojok di sudut ruangan.

Dengan keberanian yang tinggi, Taehyung menarik hoodie orang itu. Mengunci tangannya yang memegang pistol, dan membanting tubuh itu kelantai dengan mudah.

"ARGH!"

Sekuriti di sana segera merampas pistol yang berada di tangan pemuda itu.

Taehyung mengeluarkan aura membunuhnya, menatap lelaki asing di depannya seakan-akan ia bisa memisahkan daging dan tulang orang itu sekarang juga.

"Siapa kau?" Desis Taehyung bahaya.

Ia menarik kasar hoodie pemuda itu hingga kini terduduk di atas lantai bandara.

"A-aku..." Pemuda itu tercekat dengan tatapan tajam Taehyung.

"D-Do Kyungsoo..." Cicitnya takut karena tatapan Taehyung yang membuat nyalinya hilang seketika.

"Punya alasan apa kau menembak Jungkook?" Gumam Taehyung tajam.

Pemuda itu tetap terdiam, enggan menjawab pertanyaan Taehyung yang amat jelas itu.

"Apa alasannya?!" Bentak Taehyung dengan suara beratnya yang terdengar mengerikan di telinga pemuda itu, dan beberapa sekuriti di sana.

"Maaf, mari kita bawa terdahulu orang ini ke kantor polisi. Agar kasus ini dapat ditindak lanjuti. Saya minta nomor yang bisa dihubungi, tuan?" Ucap salah satu sekuriti di sana.

Taehyung menatap tajam sekuriti itu, bibirnya membentuk seringai mengerikan. Dengan kasar, ia menghempaskan cengkramannya dan melempar orang itu ke tubuh beberapa sekuriti di sana.

"Kalian bodoh? Dungu? Atau buta? Dia bisa melewati SCP dengan mudah? Dengan senjata yang dibawanya?!"

Taehyung mendecak kesal lalu melempar kartu namanya ke arah salah satu sekuriti yang menatapnya kosong.

"Kau yang akan membuat dirimu sendiri masuk ke dalam bui. Bodoh." Desis Taehyung ke arah Kyungsoo.

Pemuda bermarga Do itu menghembuskan nafasnya dengan panjang saat Taehyung meninggalkannya.

Sekuriti kini mulai memapah tubuh Kyungsoo yang lemas untuk dibawa ke kantor polisi.

.

.

.

Taehyung kini sedang mengendarai mobilnya, keluar dari bandara dengan kecepatan yang cukup luar biasa untuk menghampiri Jungkook yang sudah berada di rumah sakit.

Jin, Jimin, Namjoon, Yoongi dan Hoseok menunggu dengan khawatir di depan ruang operasi.

Kaki kanan Jungkook tertancap oleh peluru 22LR yang cukup ramping dan tumpul, sehingga menggesek tulang keringnya yang kini retak.

Dokter sedang menjalankan operasi untuk mengambil peluru dan menutup luka Jungkook dengan beberapa jahitan.

Taehyung tergesa-gesa berlari ke arah 5 orang di depan ruang operasi itu.

Jin, Jimin dan Hoseok terlihat menangis kecil.

Dan Taehyung dengan tidak sabar, dan nafas yang bergemuruh, langsung menghujani mereka dengan pertanyaan.

"Bagaimana Jungkook? Apa kata dokter? Kenapa sampai harus dioperasi?" Ucapnya terengah.

Namjoon merangkul tubuh berkeringat Taehyung dengan pelan, mendudukkan tubuh Taehyung di kursi dan memberi minuman kepada pemuda itu.

"Jungkook pingsan karena syok. Tulang keringnya retak karena bergesekan dengan peluru, dan lukanya cukup dalam." Ucap Namjoon tenang.

Taehyung menghembuskan nafasnya emosi, tekanan amarahnya sudah mencapai titik puncak di mana ia mengingat wajah pemuda bermarga Do tadi.

"Sial. Harusnya Jungkook tidak boleh begini." Gumamnya frustasi.

Seokjin menatap iba pada Taehyung yang terlihat kalut, menghampiri pemuda itu dan menggenggam tangan Taehyung dengan pelan.

"Hyung... Aku tau persis Do Kyungsoo. Orang tadi." Ucap Jin lirih.

Taehyung mendelikkan matanya ke arah Seokjin, menatap pemuda itu dengan pandangan tajam miliknya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Dingin. Intonasi dingin yang begitu tajam yang diterima Seokjin.

Seokjin menghapus air matanya dengan kasar. Membulatkan tekadnya untuk menerima segala amarah Taehyung jika ia memberi tahu alasannya.

"Do Kyungsoo. Teman sekolahku yang waktu itu bertengkar denganku. Jungkook hyung tidak suka dengan hal itu, dan di hadapanku ia membuat perusahaan milik keluarga Kyungsoo bangkrut." Ucap Jin.

Taehyung membulatkan matanya, meremas botol air mineral yang tadi diberi Namjoon padanya dengan kuat.

Taehyung berdiri, membuang botol minuman itu ke tempat sampah di sana dan berlalu begitu saja saat Namjoon dan Yoongi memanggil namanya.

.

.

.

Tidak lama, Taehyung kembali.

Mendudukkan dirinya sedikit jauh dari beberapa pemuda yang dikenalnya, terdiam saat orang-orang memanggil namanya.

Kini Jungkook-lah yang berada di dalam pikirannya.

Hingga perasaan kalutnya berubah menjadi kepanikan yang berlebih di saat ia mendengar teriakkan Jungkook di dalam sana.

"Sial! Apa yang mereka lakukan?!"

Taehyung berdiri dan mendekati pintu kamar operasi yang berada beberapa langkah di depannya.

"Taehyung!" Namjoon dan Yoongi berdiri, menahan tubuh Taehyung yang kini sudah berada di depan pintu.

"Kalian gila?! Jungkook kesakitan di sana! Apa dia saat operasi tidak dibius dahulu?! Sh*t aku benci dengan rumah sakit!"

Taehyung menendang kursi tunggu di depan kamar operasi, mencoba untuk menahan emosi dan kekhawatirannya yang berlebihan.

Namjoon dan Yoongi memegangi tubuh Taehyung yang masih berdiri dan bisa saja mengamuk kembali.

Sisi gelap Taehyung benar-benar terlihat sekarang.

Seokjin terisak melihat amukan Taehyung. Perasaannya tercampur aduk, sedih; menyesal; dan takut.

Taehyung mendudukkan dirinya di kursi dengan cara yang tidak bisa disebut pelan. Keringat menetes banyak dari pelipisnya, emosinya tidak bisa dikontrol sekarang. Ia menghelas nafas dengan gusar, mengacak rambut basahnya dengan frustasi.

10 menit kemudian, dokter membuka pintu ruang operasi. Lengkap dengan sebuah senyuman lega yang terpatri di wajah tampan sang dokter.

Jimin langsung berdiri dan menghampiri dokter ber name-tag 'Lee Seokmin' itu.

Taehyung hanya berdiam diri tak tau ingin berbuat apa, dirinya sudah terlalu panik dengan semua keadaan ini.

"Bagaimana, dok?" Tanya Jimin.

Seokjin hanya bisa terisak dan memeluk lengan Hoseok yang duduk di sampingnya. Namjoon dan Yoongi menatap dokter itu dengan seksama.

"Jungkook mengalami retak di tulang kering kaki kanannya. Diperkirakan selama 6 bulan ini ia hanya boleh menjalankan aktivitas ringan. Ia mengalami tekanan pada emosinya yang kini sangat tidak stabil. Saya takut kalau ia akan mengalami trauma jika tidak diberi perhatian yang lebih lagi. Tadi ia berteriak saat selesai operasi. Jungkook syok, dan kemungkinan besar ia mengingat kejadian saat penembakan terjadi. Ia sudah diberi obat tidur, agar bisa menenangkan emosinya. Saya harap tuan-tuan sekalian bisa menjaga Jungkook dengan baik. Perawat kami akan memindahkannya ke kamar pasien." Ucap sang dokter.

Jimin menganggukkan kepalanya dan bergumam terima kasih kepada sang dokter.

Taehyung yang sudah cukup tenang karena penjelasan sang dokter, berdiri dan menghampiri dokter tersebut.

"Terima kasih, Seokmin-ah." Ucapnya akrab.

Dokter itu membulatkan matanya, menatap lelaki bersuara berat yang tak asing di matanya.

"Taehyung?!" Pekiknya kaget.

Taehyung tersenyum kecil lalu menepuk pundak Seokmin dengan pelan.

Ia tersenyum, bertemu kawan lama adalah hal yang jarang ia rasakan.

"Terima kasih, kau sudah mengobati Jungkook." Ucap Taehyung pelan.

Seokmin tersenyum manis kearahnya, meninju lengan pemuda yang lebih tua darinya itu dengan pelan.

"Itu sudah menjadi pekerjaanku Tuan Kim." Ucap Seokmin sembari tersenyum.

Pintu kamar operasi terbuka, bersamaan dengan tubuh Jungkook yang terkulai lemas yang kini sedang di dorong oleh beberapa perawat ke kamar pasien.

Taehyung segera mengikuti perawat-perawat itu dan mengusap dengan lembut peluh di dahi Jungkook yang kini tertidur.

Seokjin menatap Taehyung dengan senyuman terpatri di wajahnya. Jemari Hoseok kini menghapus air mata pada pipinya.

'Kau tak perlu menanyakan Tae-hyung cinta padamu atau tidak. Aku bisa melihatnya dengan baik, Jungkookie hyung.'

.

.

.

Sudah 12 jam Jungkook tertidur, ke enam lelaki yang setia menemaninya kini terlelap kelelahan di ruang rawatnya yang cukup-sangat- besar itu.

Pemuda berparas manis itu kini membuka matanya, menahan erangan saat merasa nyeri di kaki kanannya.

"Jin." Gumamnya.

Tak ada jawaban.

Telapak tangan kirinya merasakan sesuatu yang berat. Dengan perlahan, ia menolehkan kepalanya.

Senyuman kini terlihat jelas di wajah pucat Jungkook. Taehyung, tertidur dengan kening yang bertumpu pada telapak tangannya.

"Hyung?" Jungkook bergumam sembari menggerakkan jari yang berada pada kening Taehyung.

Pemuda 23 tahun itu mengerjapkan matanya, terduduk tegap saat mendengar suara Jungkook bergumam.

"Jungkook?" Panggilnya. Taehyung menggenggam telapak tangan Jungkook dengan erat, menyibak poni hitam milik pemuda yang lebih muda dengan lembut.

Jungkook tersenyum lemah, dahinya mengerut nyeri saat ia mencoba menggerakkan kaki kanannya.

"Hey, jangan bergerak... Kakimu masih sakit." Ucap Taehyung pelan. Lelaki itu tersenyum lega melihat tatapan memelas Jungkook.

"Hyung, apa Jin baik-baik saja?" Gumam Jungkook.

Taehyung tersenyum tipis, mengangguk dengan pelan dan tangan kiri-nya bergerak untuk menyentuh pipi milik Jungkook yang hangat.

Pemuda berumur 21 tahun itu tersenyum lemah saat merasakan elusan lembut dari ibu jari milik Taehyung.

"Apa masih ada yang lainnya yang sakit?" Tanya Taehyung lalu menatap sendu wajah Jungkook.

Jungkook menggeleng lemah, tangan kanan-nya terangkat untuk menggenggam jemari Taehyung.

"Kakiku sepertinya tidak bisa digerakkan, hyung." Ucapnya.

Taehyung mengangguk pelan, ia menatap Jungkook dengan lembut, lalu mengusap rambut hitam milik pemuda itu dengan pelan.

"Kau pasti cepat sembuh, Jungkook-ah."

Jungkook tersenyum, tanpa disadari air matanya jatuh dan genggaman tangannya mengerat pada jemari Taehyung.

"Tolong aku hyung. Aku takut." Gumam Jungkook.

Taehyung menghapus air mata Jungkook, mengelus pelan pipi milik pemuda di depannya.

"Aku akan menolong dan menjagamu. Tenang Jungkook, sekarang istirahatlah lagi." Ucap Taehyung.

Jungkook mengangguk kecil. Menarik-narik kemeja abu-abu Taehyung dengan pelan dan membuat perhatian lelaki bergolongan darah AB itu berpusat padanya.

Jungkook menggigit bibir bawahnya dan membuka-tutup mulutnya dengan ragu.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Taehyung lembut.

"A-aku... Aku ingin kau tidur di sampingku, hyung." Ucap Jungkook.

Taehyung membulatkan matanya. Sebelah alisnya terangkat saat melihat rona tipis di wajah Jungkook.

"Maksudku! Kau lihat, tidak ada lahanmu untuk tidur lagi. Semua sofa sudah penuh, kau mau tidur di mana? Di lantai? Nanti badanmu sakit. Dan kau pasti merepotkan orang lain lagi kalau sakit. Jangan tidur duduk nanti punggungmu bisa bungkuk, hyung. Jadi, sebenarnya bukannnya aku mau tidur di samping-"

"Sssshhh... Bawel." Potong Taehyung.

"Ya ya... Aku mengerti dan sangat berterima kasih dengan kebaikanmu." Ucap Taehyung lalu membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang rumah sakit yang cukup sempit itu.

Iya menghadap kanan, ke arah Jungkook yang kini memanyunkan bibirnya karena kesal.

"Jangan manyun, jelek tahu." Ucap Taehyung lalu terkekeh.

"Sialan." Umpat Jungkook.

"Jangan bicara kasar, sayang." Gumam Taehyung sebelum merapatkan diri dengan Jungkook dan melingkarkan tangan kirinya pada pinggang Jungkook.

"Sayang-sayang, apa-apaan itu?" Gerutu Jungkook.

"Hey, lovebirds! Kalian berisik sekali, daritadi aku terbangun, tahu!" Umpat Yoongi yang kini duduk-setengah sadar- di atas sofa.

"Maaf, hyung." Cicit Jungkook.

"Jangan dengarkan kakek-kakek itu. Dia suka mengigau." Bisik Taehyung lalu mereka berdua tertawa kecil.

Taehyung mengangkat tangan kirinya, mengelus rambut Jungkook dari samping dan tersenyum kecil.

"Jaljayo, Jungkook-ah."

Jungkook membulatkan matanya saat Taehyung mengecup pipi kirinya dengan cepat.

Tak lama, dengkuran halus milik Taehyung terdengar di telinganya. Wajahnya memanas mengingat kejadian tadi.

"Jaljayo, hyung."

.

.

.

"Tae... Bangun. Taehyung." Yoongi mencubit-cubit lengan Taehyung.

Pemuda itu tetap tertidur pulas dengan wajah yang terbenam pada ceruk leher Jungkook.

"Sudah... tidak apa, aku hanya ingin menyuntikkan obat pada Jungkook." Ucap Seokmin.

Yoongi mengangguk paham, lalu menepuk pelan bahu Jungkook.

"Jungkook... Bangun."

Seokmin menoleh ke arah Yoongi.

"Memangnya dia sudah sadar?" Tanyanya.

"Sudah, tadi malam." Ucap Yoongi mengingat-ingat kejadian yang mengganggu tidurnya tadi malam.

Seokmin mengangguk paham, dan menatap Jungkook yang membuka matanya perlahan.

"Jungkook-ssi. Aku harus menyuntikkan antibiotik dahulu agar luka-mu tidak infeksi." Ucap Seokmin dengan senyuman terpatri di wajahnya.

"O-oh... iya." Jawabnya.

Jungkook menoleh ke kiri tubuhnya, ia mendorong wajah Taehyung dengan tangannya dengan pelan. Namun, Taehyung semakin memeluk Jungkook dan menyerukkan wajahnya.

Jungkook merengut, dengan tenaga penuh, ia mendorong tubuh Taehyung hingga terjatuh.

"Bangun, bodoh!" Umpatnya.

"Aduh!" Taehyung segera membuka matanya, dan mengelus bokongnya.

"Ya Tuhan... Kasar sekali anak ini." Umpat Taehyung.

Yoongi menyeringai senang melihat Taehyung terjatuh, dan ia melanjutkan rencananya untuk mandi, meninggalkan 3 pemuda di depannya. Seokmin hanya menatap mereka penuh kebingungan.

"Ah iya, dokter. Silahkan." Ucap Jungkook dengan senyumnya.

Seokmin tersenyum kikuk dan menyuntikkan antibiotik pada lengan kanan Jungkook.

"Sehabis ini, perawat kami akan memberimu sarapan." Ucap Seokmin.

"Ooh.. baiklah. Tapi apakah makanku juga harus dikontrol? Aku kurang suka makanan rumah sakit. Hehe." Ucap Jungkook ramah.

Seokmin tersenyum, lalu mengangguk dengan semangat.

"Aku juga tidak suka makanan rumah sakit Jungkook-ssi. Dan kau bebas memakan apapun. Aku tidak akan melarang." Ucap Seokmin.

Jungkook tersenyum manis mendengarnya.

"Terima kasih, dok." Ucapnya.

"Panggil aku Seokmin hyung, aku rasa umur kita tidak beda jauh." Ucap Seokmin.

"Eoh? Umur-mu berapa, hyung?" Ucap Jungkook.

"Dua puluh tiga. Bagaimana denganmu, Jungkook?" Ucap Seokmin, tak lupa dengan eyesmile-nya yang manis terpatri di wajah tampannya.

"Dua puluh satu." Ucap Jungkook ramah.

"Sudah berkenalannya?" Ucapan malas keluar dari bibir Taehyung yang duduk di bangku sebelah kasur Jungkook.

"Eh, maaf Jungkook. Aku rasa kekasihmu cemburu." Ucap Seokmin jenaka.

"Dia bukan kekasihku." Ucap Jungkook sambil memutar bola matanya.

"Hahaha. Tapi kalian terlihat cocok, wajah kalian mirip." Ucap Seokmin.

"Memang. Kan kita jodoh." Ucap Taehyung lalu menyengir lebar.

Seokmin terbahak mendengarnya. Jungkook hanya mendengus sembari menahan dirinya untuk tidak tersenyum.

.

.

.

Setengah jam kemudian, semua pemuda di kamar itu sudah terbangun. Seokjin tak henti-hentinya menangis karena bahagia melihat kakaknya sudah bangun.

Jimin pun begitu. Dan tanpa sengaja, lelaki berambut merah itu menyenderkan dirinya di bahu Yoongi. Terharu melihat adegan saling memeluk Jungkook dan Seokjin.

"Ehm... Park Jimin-ssi. Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Yoongi pelan.

"Ah! Mian, hyung. Aku tidak bermaksud menyender denganmu." Ucap Jimin malu.

"O-oh... tidak apa-apa, aku hanya... ya, kau tahu? Aku kira kau sedang menangis. Ternyata benar." Ucap Yoongi salah tingkah.

Jimin tersenyum manis, menghapus air matanya dengan pelan.

'Sial. Anak ini manis juga.' Umpat Yoongi dalam hati.

"Hyung?"

"Ah iya?"

"Kau melamun?"

Dan setelah ini jangan lupa mengingatkan Yoongi untuk menampar dirinya sendiri karena sudah berbuat memalukan. Ketahuan terpesona dengan Jimin? Oh, tidak.

.

.

.

"Hyung! Aku berangkat sekolah dulu! Aku lupa ini masih hari Rabu." Ucap Seokjin yang terlihat buru-buru.

"Ya Tuhan, Jeon Seokjin. Aku lupa kau sekolah hari ini."

Seokjin memutar bola matanya malas, dia tahu kakaknya akan ceramah panjang habis ini.

"Cepat kau berangkat sekolah! Jangan lupa sampai sekolah beli susu dan roti untuk sarapanmu. Bilang ke Choi seonsaeng kau terlambat karena menjengukku di rumah sakit. Dan jangan lupa surat izinmu karena kemarin tidak masuk untuk mengantarku ke bandara. Kemarin kulihat kau hari Rabu memakai blazer biru nanti akan kutugaskan Hwang ahjuss-"

"Stop bawel. Kau membuat adikmu mual di pagi hari." Ucap Taehyung sambil melirik ke arah Jin yang terlihat malas mendengarkan kakaknya.

Seokjin hanya mengangguk-ngangguk, setuju dengan perkataan Taehyung.

"Baiklah aku berangkat hyung! Cepat sembuh!" Ujar Seokjin lalu berlari diikuti Jimin di belakangnya.

"Hati-hati di jalan! Jimin hyung, pelan-pelan mengendarai mobilnya!" Ucap Jungkook.

"Waah waah... Kau sudah sehat Jungkook-ah?" Ucap Namjoon yang baru saja keluar dari toilet.

Jungkook tersenyum tipis mendengarnya. Lalu pandangannya beralih ke Hoseok yang baru datang dari luar kamarnya.

"Jungkook! Aku membawakanmu jjajjangmyeon!" Ucap Hoseok dengan ceria.

Jungkook tersenyum senang.

"Terima kasih banyak, hyung!" Jungkook menggeserkan tubuhnya dengan susah payah, meringis nyeri saat kakinya terasa sakit.

Taehyung, yang sedari tadi diam di kursinya langsung menopang tubuh Jungkook. Tangan kirinya ia selipkan di bawah lutut Jungkook, dan tangan kanannya memeluk punggung pemuda yang lebih muda itu.

Taehyung menggeser tubuh Jungkook dengan perlahan, membetulkan letak tubuh lelaki yang ia cintai dengan hati-hati dan mengatur kasurnya untuk mode duduk.

"Kau bisa minta bantuanku, Kook-ah." Gumam Taehyung.

Jungkook mengangguk kecil untuk menjawabnya, jantungnya sedikit berdebar mendengar hal itu.

"Cih. Hey, lovebirds. Apa drama romansa picisan kalian belum sampai ending? Mau jam berapa kita ke kantor?" Ketus Yoongi.

"Ah! Benar! Aku harus memasukkan semua chapter baru di aplikasi dan blog!" Ucap Hoseok.

"HYUNG! Aku masih harus membuat sketsa chapter minggu depan!" Taehyung menatap horror jam di dinding kamar pasien tersebut.

10.45 am

"Guys. Ini sudah terlalu siang." Ucap Namjoon dengan datar.

"Ah, baiklah. Jungkook-ah, aku akan ke kantor untuk mengambil alat kerjaku dan segera kembali ke sini. Kau tidak apa-apa kutinggal sendiri?" Tanya Taehyung.

Jungkook mengangguk paham, lalu mengambil ponselnya.

"Aku akan meminta Hwang ahjussi untuk membawa baju ganti dan menemaniku sampai kau tiba di sini, hyung." Ucap Jungkook.

"Baiklah. Aku dan yang lain pergi dulu. Kalau ada apa-apa langsung hubungi kami berempat, dan kalau butuh bantuan dokter, pencet tombol putih yang ada di nakas sampingmu." Ucap Taehyung.

Jungkook mengangguk paham. Taehyung tersenyum kecil, membelai rambut hitam Jungkook sebelum ia memberi kecupan kecil pada pelipis pemuda itu.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Aku tidak akan lama. Makan jjajjangmyeon-mu sampai habis. Saat aku kembali kau sudah harus kenyang." Lanjut Taehyung.

Jungkook hanya mengedip-ngedipkan matanya, masih mencerna kejadian yang baru saja terlewati.

Ia menatap kosong 4 orang yang melambaikan tangan ke arahnya, berjalan keluar meninggalkan ruangan pasiennya.

"A-aku... Taehyung..."

Jungkook menunduk bingung sembari menatap jjajjangmyeon-nya.

"Dia mencium-ku di depan orang lain..."

'Bodoh.' Umpat Jungkook dalam hati.

Jungkook berusaha melupakan kejadian itu. Ia memakan jjajjangmyeon-nya sembari menahan senyuman-nya.

'Well. Mungkin itu bukan masalah besar.' Batinnya.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah pacaran dengannya?" Namjoon memecah keheningan di dalam mobil Taehyung.

Taehyung yang tersenyum semenjak meninggalkan rumah sakit itu menggeleng. Menyetir mobilnya dengan sedikit santai dan siulan yang menandakan bahwa ia sedang bahagia.

"Kalian sangat mesra... Ya, kan? Yoongi hyung?" Tanya Hoseok.

Yoongi yang sedang melamun, menolehkan wajahnya kearah Hoseok dan mengangguk kecil.

Setelah sampai di kantor, mereka berempat segera bekerja di tempat masing-masing. Taehyung memasuki ruangannya dan mengambil alat-alat untuk ia bekerja.

"Hyung-deul. Apa tidak masalah kalau kantor aku tinggal?" Tanya Taehyung.

"Tidak apa-apa Tae. Aku akan mengurus semuanya kalau terjadi sesuatu." Ucap Yoongi.

Taehyung tersenyum mendengar ucapan Yoongi dan melihat anggukkan Hoseok serta Namjoon.

"Baiklah, maafkan aku hyung-deul tapi aku harus kembali lagi ke rumah sakit." Ucap Taehyung.

"Iya tidak masalah." Jawab Hoseok.

Taehyung tersenyum ke arah 3 hyung-nya itu dan bergegas meninggalkan kantor.

.

.

.

Jungkook melamun, menunggu Taehyung yang sudah hampir 2 jam meninggalkannya. Perjalanan dari kantor ke Wooridul Hospital itu cukup jauh, karena rumah sakit ini dekat Gimpo International Airport.

"Aduh... aku ingin pipis lagi." Jungkook bergumam pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia menyesal menyuruh Hwang ahjussi untuk pulang dari 30 menit yang lalu. Ia pikir Taehyung tidak akan lama pergi ke kantornya.

Jungkook menoleh kearah pintu saat ia merasa ada orang di sana.

"Jungkook!"

Pintu terbuka, dan menampilkan Taehyung yang sedang membawa alat kantornya.

Pemuda bermarga Kim itu tersenyum lebar, ia duduk di karpet sebelah kasur pasien Jungkook. Dan membuka meja kecil yang ia bawa, menaruh laptop dan pen tab-nya di sana.

Jungkook memperhatikan Taehyung yang sibuk mempersiapkan alat kerjanya.

"Hyung." Jungkook memanggil Taehyung dengan pelan.

Yang dipanggil menoleh dan bergumam untuk menjawabnya.

Taehyung merengutkan wajahnya, melihat tingkah aneh Jungkook. Lihatlah pemuda di depannya, meremat selimut dengan kencang dan menekuk jemari kakinya.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Taehyung.

"Aku kebelet pipis, hyung." Ucap Jungkook.

"Ya Tuhan. Kukira kenapa. Ayo sini." Taehyung berdiri dan menyelipkan salah satu tangannya di bawah lutut Jungkook dan memeluk punggung pemuda itu.

Dan saat ingin mengangkatnya, Taehyung tersenyum lebar. Menampilkan kedua mata sipitnya kearah Jungkook yang bingung menatapnya.

"Kenapa hyung?" Tanya Jungkook.

"Hm... Bukannya aku tidak kuat atau bagaimana. Tapi sepertinya kau bertambah berat, jadi aku susah untuk menggendongmu dari samping seperti ini." Ucap Taehyung lalu menyengir lebar.

"Jadi kau sebenarnya mau membantuku atau mengejek sih?!" Kesal Jungkook. Ia menjewer telinga kiri Taehyung dengan keras.

"Aduh. Bukan begitu Kookie~" Ucap Taehyung sambil mengusap telinganya yang memerah.

Jungkook terdiam mendengar panggilan barunya dari Taehyung.

'Kookie?'

"Ya! Jadi pipis tidak?" Tanya Taehyung.

"Kau bertanya hal yang sudah tau jawabannya, hyung! Jadi bagaimana ini? Aku sudah kebelet pipis..." Rengek Jungkook.

Dan Taehyung yang mendengar rengekkan pertama Jungkook itu justru bersemangat untuk menggendong-nya.

"Baiklah! Kau bisa naik ke punggungku, Jungkook-ah!" Ucap Taehyung lalu membantu Jungkook untuk duduk di pinggir kasur dan berjongkok sambil membelakangi Jungkook.

"Hyung. Bukannya kalau begitu kau harus memegang tungkai kaki-ku ya? Kau lupa tulang keringku retak?" Ucap Jungkook datar.

"Ah! Aku lupa! Kita harus bagaimana?" Taehyung yang masih berjongkok mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Berbalik, hyung." Gumam Jungkook.

Taehyung membalikkan tubuhnya dan terkejut saat Jungkook melingkarkan kedua lengan di lehernya dan menggerakkan kaki kiri untuk memeluk punggungnya. Kaki kanannya ia biarkan terkulai lemas.

"Hyung, aku tak punya pilihan lain! Karena aku sudah tidak kuat, tolong peluk punggungku dan tarik lutut kaki kiriku." Ucap Jungkook dengan kesan terburu dan memerintah.

Taehyung langsung terkesiap dan memeluk punggung Jungkook dengan erat, menarik lutut kaki Jungkook sehingga yang lebih muda dapat melingkarkan kaki kiri di pinggangnya.

Taehyung mengangkat tubuh Jungkook dengan pelan, dan sang maknae di kantor mereka itu segera memeluk kencang leher - serta menaruh dagunya di bahu Taehyung.

Taehyung membuka pintu toilet dan mendudukkan Jungkook di atas toilet.

"Nah, sekarang kau pipis." Ucapnya.

"Keluar dulu, alien hyung. Kau ingin melihatku pipis memangnya?" Ucap Jungkook sinis.

"Ah! Aku lupa." Ucap Taehyung lalu cengengesan.

Jungkook mendengus lalu melanjutkan keperluannya saat Taehyung sudah keluar dari toilet.

Setelahnya, ia akan kembali memanggil Taehyung. Well, sebenarnya dia sedikit malu meminta bantuan dari Taehyung. Tapi mau bagaimana? Saat ini memang dia butuh bantuan pemuda itu.

"Hyuuung..." Teriaknya.

Taehyung segera membuka pintu dan menyembulkan kepalanya dari sana.

"Kau sudah selesai?" Tanya-nya.

Jungkook mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Taehyung tersenyum, dan kembali masuk ke dalam toilet.

Seolah mengerti dengan dengan tatapan Jungkook, Taehyung tersenyum maklum dan menjongkokkan tubuhnya di depan Jungkook.

Pemuda berambut hitam itu kembali melingkarkan kedua tangan ke leher yang lebih tua, memeluk pinggang Taehyung dengan kaki kirinya.

Taehyung dengan perlahan mengangkat Jungkook, memeluknya erat seperti menggendong bayi.

Jungkook dapat merasakan debaran jantung Taehyung yang sangat cepat, tanpa diketahui ia tersenyum kecil saat Taehyung membawanya keluar.

.

.

.

"Jungkook?!"

Suara seorang wanita menggema di kamar pasien Jungkook. Sedangkan Taehyung dan Jungkook menoleh kaget ke arah suara, mereka mematung di tempat dengan posisi yang agak intim itu.

.

.

.

"Eomma?!"

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Hi!

Akhirnya aku udah ngetik ulang chapter 10 ini. Sungguh aku baper sama FFN gara-gara suka bikin acak-acakan file sama gabisa di buka lewat Simp***ati dan First Med**ia :")

Terima kasih sudah sabar menunggu FF ini ;-;

Sincerely,

InfinitelyLove


	11. Chrysanthemum

**Prince's Prince**

 **Main Cast(s) :**

 **\- Jeon Jungkook**

 **\- Kim Taehyung**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama**

 **Rated : T**

* * *

 **Prince's Prince**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chrysanthemum**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Jungkook?!"

Suara seorang wanita menggema di kamar pasien Jungkook. Sedangkan Taehyung dan Jungkook menoleh kaget ke arah suara, mereka mematung di tempat dengan posisi yang agak intim itu.

.

"Eomma?!"

.

Jungkook reflek melepaskan pelukannya pada leher Taehyung dan mendorong dada pemuda yang menggendongnya itu.

"Ya! Ya! Ya!" Taehyung berseru heboh saat tubuh Jungkook kehilangan keseimbangannya.

Pemuda 23 tahun itu memeluk punggung dan menekan tengkuk Jungkook dengan kuat, menahan tubuh di dalam gendongannya.

"Hyung! Lepas!" Bentak Jungkook heboh.

"Ya! Bodoh! Bagaimana mau kulepas? Kau mau jatuh dan kakimu makin parah, hah?" Omel Taehyung lalu membawa tubuh Jungkook yang terdiam ke atas kasur pasiennya.

Wanita yang berstatus sebagai Ibu Jungkook terbengong melihat kedua orang di depannya.

Taehyung membaringkan tubuh dan merapihkan piyama Jungkook yang sedikit tersingkap.

Pemuda itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan membungkuk hingga 90°, memberi hormat khas budaya Korea ke arah Ibu Jungkook.

Setelahnya ia kembali berdiri tegak dan memberi senyuman terbaiknya.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Kim Taehyung imnida." Ucapnya formal.

Kedua bola mata wanita itu berbinar senang, terpesona akan kharisma yang dimiliki oleh pemuda di depannya.

"Omooo~ Annyeong, Taehyung-ssi." Ucapnya lalu membungkuk sedikit.

"Ne, ajumma." Taehyung kembali tersenyum.

"Tampannya... Kau yang merawat Jungkook dari kemarin?" Tanya Ibu Jungkook ramah.

Taehyung menjawabnya dengan senyuman dan anggukan yang cukup semangat.

"Aigoo~ Jungkookie."

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Jungkook yang sedari tadi menatap kedua orang di depannya malas kini menoleh kearah ibunya.

"Hm?"

Ibu Jungkook tersenyum lebar dan menaikkan kedua alisnya.

"Dia pacarmu?." Ucap wanita itu.

"Eomma!" Jungkook berteriak kesal saat sang ibu justru tertawa dan mencubiti pipinya dengan gemas.

"Dia bukan pacarku, oke?" Ucap Jungkook.

"Ah... Kau ini." Ibu Jungkook tertawa setelah melihat wajah anaknya yang merajuk.

"Taehyung-ah~ kau bisa pulang dan istirahat, kasihan kalau kau kerja dan mengurus anak merepotkan ini. Biar eomma yang mengurusnya." Ucap sang ibu.

Jungkook membulatkan matanya saat sang ibu menggunakan kata 'eomma' kepada Taehyung yang statusnya 'bukan anak' kandungnya.

Taehyung yang mendengarnya hanya salah tingkah dan menggaruk tengkuknya dengan canggung.

"Tapi, ajumma... Aku tidak keberatan mengurus Jungkook." Ucap Taehyung polos.

Namun, sepertinya Taehyung salah mengucapkan kata-kata.  
Lihatlah tatapan membunuh Jungkook yang sangat berlawanan 360° dengan sang ibu, yang menatap Taehyung penuh binar kebahagiaan.

"Kau memang anak yang baik! Jangan panggil aku ajumma, panggil saja eomma! Aku senang jika benar-benar memiliki anak sepertimu." Ucap Ibu Jungkook dengan gembira.

Jungkook membulatkan matanya, menatap Taehyung dan ibunya dengan kesal.

"Eomma! Kenapa jadi membanggakan dia terus sih?" Omelnya.

Taehyung menelan ludahnya dengan gugup, jadi merasa tak enak dengan suasana di sekitarnya.

"Diamlah cutie, ibumu sedang bicara dengan tamu." Ucap Ibu Jungkook dengan nada menyebalkan.

Jungkook memutar bola matanya dengan kesal, menarik selimutnya hingga kini wajahnya tertutup sempurna.

"Ya, ya, ya. Terserah eomma, aku ingin tidur." Jengkel sang pemuda.

Taehyung justru terkekeh kecil melihat kelakuan Jungkook yang kekanakkan. Ia tersenyum ke arah Ibu Jungkook yang sedang menertawakan anaknya.

Taehyung yang merasa bahwa ibu dan anak itu butuh privasi, kini membereskan alat kantornya.

"Permisi, ajumma-" Suara Taehyung terpotong saat jemari lentik bercat kuku maroon itu terangkat.

"Eomma. Bukan ajumma, okay?" Interupsi Ibu Jungkook.

"Ah iya, maaf eomma. Aku harus keluar, ada hal yang harus kulakukan." Ucap Taehyung sedikit canggung.

"Iya, tidak apa-apa." Balas Ibu Jungkook.

Taehyung keluar, meninggalkan kedua orang yang sebenarnya sudah bertahun-tahun tak berjumpa itu.

.

"Jungkookie..." Panggil sang ibu dengan lembut.

Jungkook yang masih kesal, hanya terdiam dan tidak membuka selimut yang menutupi wajahnya.

"Hey, sayang... Kamu tidak rindu dengan eomma?" Ucap sang ibu.

Jungkook terdiam mendengarnya, 6 tahun tidak bertemu ibunya adalah waktu yang sangat panjang baginya. Ia sangat merindukan sang ibu. Sangat.

Ibu Jungkook tersenyum begitu anak sulungnya menurunkan selimut dengan perlahan.

"Eomma..." Cicit Jungkook.

"Hm?" Sang Ibu terkekeh kecil melihat wajah Jungkook yang terlihat merengut.

"Sudah berapa tahun kita tidak bertemu?" Gumam Jungkook.

Sang ibu terlihat berpikir sebentar, menatap anaknya dengan pandangan sendu yang dimilikinya.

"Enam tahun, sayang. Maafkan eomma." Jawab sang ibu.

Jungkook terdiam, mengangkat sedikit tubuhnya untuk duduk di atas ranjang. Sang ibu reflek membantu, lalu duduk di kursi sebelah ranjang setelahnya.

"Eomma, bisakah kau duduk di sini saja?" Ucap Jungkook sembari menepuk tempat kosong di ranjangnya.

Sang ibu tersenyum, melihat anak nya yang manja setiap bertemu dengannya. Ibu Jungkook mengangguk pelan, mendudukkan tubuhnya di samping sang anak, dan menjadikan lengannya sebagai bantalan kepala Jungkook.

"Jungkook-ah... Maafkan eomma sudah terlalu lama tidak menemuimu..." Gumam sang ibu.

Jungkook hanya memejamkan matanya, bergumam kecil karena mengantuk di dalam rengkuhan hangat sang ibu.

"Eomma... Apa kau tidak rindu dengan Jin?" Tanya Jungkook.

Sang ibu terkekeh kecil, mencubit pipi anaknya dengan pelan.

"Tentu saja! Tadi pagi eomma sempat ke sekolahnya dan bertemu dengannya. Kau tahu? Eomma sangat senang melihat dia tumbuh dewasa dengan baik." Ucap sang ibu.

Jungkook tersenyum, semakin mengantuk saat ibunya menepuk kecil lengannya dengan lembut, seperti menenangkan bayi.

"Eomma... Apa tidak masalah kalau aku tidak bisa ke Swiss dua minggu ini? Lalu bagaimana kantor appa yang di sana?" Jungkook merasa matanya sudah tidak bisa diajak kompromi, ia mengantuk.

"Tidak apa-apa. Tidak akan ada masalah, kok." Ucap sang ibu.

Ibu Jungkook tersenyum saat mendengar dengkuran halus anaknya, ia mengecup kening anaknya dengan sayang.

"Maafkan eomma, Jungkook-ah." Gumam sang ibu pelan.

.

Taehyung mengitari pertokoan kecil di dekat rumah sakit. Senyumnya mengembang begitu melihat toko bunga yang berada di sana.

Ia memasuki toko dengan perasaan bahagia, dan disambut oleh wanita tua yang tersenyum lembut kepadanya.

Ia mengelilingi toko kecil itu dengan pelan, melihat-lihat bunga yang kira-kira cocok dengan keadaan Jungkook kali ini. Atau sekiranya, terlihat indah saat ia memberinya kepada Jungkook nanti.

Ia menatap bunga _chrysanthemum_ yang terlihat manis di sana.

'Eomma... Aku merindukanmu. Aku ingat saat kau sering membeli chrysanthemum untuk di rumah kita dulu.' Batinnya sendu.

"Aku mencintaimu tiada akhir."

Taehyung menoleh kaget ke arah wanita tua yang baru saja berbicara itu. Menatap bingung saat wanita tersebut mendekatinya, dan menyentuh bunga _chrysanthemum_ merah dan _baby's breath_ yang sedari tadi di pandang oleh Taehyung.

"Kau sedang jatuh cinta bukan?" Suara wanita itu menginterupsi Taehyung.

Pemuda itu tersenyum malu ke arah sang wanita. Lalu mengusap tengkuknya dengan gugup.  
Wanita itu terkekeh dengan kelakuan Taehyung.

"Chrysanthemum ini sangat cocok dengan Baby's Breath. Bunga chrysanthemum merah ini memiliki arti 'aku mencintaimu' dan baby's breath artinya 'cinta tulus tiada akhir'. Indah bukan?"

Taehyung tersenyum mendengarnya, lalu mengangguk membenarkan wanita itu.

"Ajumma, bisakah kau membuatkanku sebuket bunga-bunga ini?"

Sang wanita tersenyum, lalu mengangguk kecil.

Taehyung menunggu wanita itu merangkai bunga dengan sabar. Sesekali pemuda itu menghubungi Yoongi untuk menanyakan kabar kantor.

20 menit berlalu, akhirnya bunga itu sudah berada di tangan Taehyung. Ia memberi beberapa lembar uang kepada wanita itu dan mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Tunggu, nak. Kau harus mendapatkan ini." Wanita tua itu mengeluarkan kotak kecil bewarna biru tua.

"Kau Kim Taehyung, bukan?" Ucapnya lagi.

Taehyung membulatkan matanya kaget, menatap sang wanita tua yang tersenyum kepadanya.

"Ibumu dulu sering ke sini bersama ayahmu. Membeli chrysanthemum merah kesukaannya." Gumam sang wanita, mengerti akan mimik bingung dari Taehyung.

Pemuda itu berjalan mendekat, menatap wanita tua yang kini memegang kotak kecil.

"Darimana ajumma tahu, aku... Kim Taehyung?" Tanya Taehyung.

"Wajahmu mirip dengan ayahmu. Sangat mirip." Ucap wanita itu.

"Aku ingat, dua puluh lima tahun yang lalu... Ayahmu kemari, membeli chrysanthemum dan baby's breath untuk melamar kekasihnya. Dan mereka menikah ditahun berikutnya. Semenjak itu, ibumu sering kesini dan membeli bunga yang sama. Enam tahun yang lalu, terakhir kalinya orang tuamu kemari... Ia membeli bunga kesukaannya. Lalu kotak ini tertinggal, dan di sini tertulis namamu." Ucapnya.

Taehyung termenung mendengarnya, ia mengeratkan genggamannya pada buket bunga yang ia bawa.

"I-itu tahun di mana ayah dan ibu meninggal karena kecelakaan." Lirihnya.

"Me-mereka... Ada sebuket bunga chrysanthemum di mobil mereka." Suara Taehyung bergetar saat membicarakannya.

"Ya Tuhan... Aku turut berduka, Taehyung-ah... Maafkan ajumma." Ucap sang wanita tua.

Taehyung tersenyum getir, menghela nafas dengan pelan.

"Tidak apa, ajumma. Aku tidak apa-apa." Ucapnya.

Sang wanita tersenyum, memberi kotak kecil itu ke tangan Taehyung. Dan menggengam tangan Taehyung dengan lembut.

"Bawalah ini. Jangan lupa kau buka." Ucap sang wanita.

Taehyung tersenyum, menganggukan kepalanya dan segera pergi dari sana. Ia mengucapkan 'terima kasih' kepada sang wanita sebelumnya.

.

Taehyung membuka pintu kamar pasien Jungkook dengan perlahan, menatap Ibu Jungkook yang sedang menepuk-nepuk kecil punggung anaknya yang tertidur di dalam pelukannya.

Taehyung tersenyum hangat, melihat pemandangan indah yang kini menenangkan hatinya.

"Taehyung?" Wanita berumur empat puluhan itu menengok ke arahnya, terkekeh saat melihat Jungkook yang mengerang kecil saat ia mencoba melepaskan pelukannya.

"Manja. Anak ini sangat manja, Taehyung." Ucapnya halus. Ia kembali menepuk punggung anaknya dengan pelan, takut mengganggu tidur sang anak sulung.

"Dia lucu." Taehyung bergumam kecil sembari berjalan mendekat ke arah ibu dan anak itu.

"Tentu. Jungkook dan Jin adalah anak-anak yang lucu, kan?" Ucap sang ibu bangga.

Taehyung mengangguk dengan antusias untuk menjawabnya.  
Ia meletakkan buket bunga yang sedari tadi ia bawa di atas meja yang berada di dalam ruang pasien.

Ibu Jungkook melepaskan pelukan dari anaknya saat melihat Jungkook sudah tertidur pulas.

Ia menatap Taehyung yang kini duduk di sofa dan memegang sebuah kotak kecil.

"Taehyung-ah... Boleh eomma bertanya sesuatu padamu?" Ucap sang wanita.

Taehyung menoleh dan mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

"Apa tidak masalah kalau aku mempercayai Jungkook padamu?" Ucapnya lembut.

Taehyung membulatkan matanya, lalu membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara. Justru sebuah gerakan gagu yang ia perlihatkan.

Ibu Jungkook tertawa kecil, lalu duduk di samping Taehyung.

"Hmmm... Eo-eomma..."

"Kau jangan terbata seperti itu, eomma tidak akan menggigit." Ucap sang wanita dengan nada menyebalkan.

Taehyung mengusap tengkuknya yang tiba-tiba terasa gatal.

"A-anu... Aku belum yakin eomma kalau Jungkook akan menerimaku." Ucap Taehyung pelan.

"Justru itu! Aku ingin kau membuat anak itu bertekuk lutut denganmu! Jangan patah semangat! Aku tau dia hanya jual mahal." Ucap Ibu Jungkook dengan semangat.

Taehyung menatap wanita itu dengan tatapan kagum dan heran. Bingung dengan kata-kata yang dipilih wanita itu untuk menyemangatinya. Ia menggaruk kepalanya dengan gelisah.

"Ta-tapi eomma..."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian! Eomma tau kamu bisa! Dan sangat setuju kalau kau menjadi pendamping hidup anakku. Ya Tuhan... Eomma mendengar semua cerita kisah cinta kalian dari Jin dan Jimin. Dan itu sangat manis!" Ucap sang wanita sembari tersenyum riang.

"Tapi... Apa orang tuamu akan baik-baik saja mengenai hal ini?" Tanya Ibu Jungkook.

Taehyung tersenyum.

"Aku yakin... Apapun yang kulakukan pasti akan mereka terima dengan baik." Ucap Taehyung.

Ibu Jungkook tersenyum.

"Di mana orang tuamu sekarang Taehyung-ah? Apa mereka tinggal di Seoul?"

Hanya gelengan kecil yang dilakukan oleh Taehyung. Ia tersenyum sembari membuka kotak kecil yang ia pegang.

"Mereka sudah tiada sejak enam tahun yang lalu." Lirihnya.

Ia mengusap sepasang anting emas putih polos yang berada di sana. Menatap tulisan rapih ibunya yang tersemat di kertas kecil sehingga membuat degup jantungnya bertambah cepat.

.

 _"Chrysanthemum. 'Aku mencintaimu.' Happy 17th Birthday our beloved sunshine, Kim Taehyung!"_

.

Air matanya turun, berlawanan dengan bibirnya yang kini tersemat senyuman indah.

"Taehyung... Maafkan eomma. Sungguh, eomma tidak bermaksud." Wanita itu mengusap rambut kecoklatan Taehyung dengan pelan, mencoba menenangkan sang pemuda.

"Tidak apa eomma, aku hanya rindu dengan orang tuaku." Ucapnya.

Taehyung memeluk wanita itu, menumpahkan emosinya dengan isakkan pelan yang tak mampu lagi dibendung.

"Bolehkah aku menganggap eomma sebagai orangtua kandungku?" Lirih pemuda itu.

Sang wanita mengusap punggung Taehyung, tersenyum getir saat merasa bahu pemuda di depannya bergetar.

"Tentu." Balasnya lirih.

.

Taehyung terbangun dari tidurnya di sofa. Yang ia ingat, terakhir kali dirinya sedang berada di dalam pelukan Ibu Jungkook. Pelukan hangat yang sama persis seperti pelukan dari ibunya dulu.

Ia mengusap wajahnya dengan pelan, menoleh ke arah kasur Jungkook. Sang pemuda tersenyum melihat Jungkook yang masih tertidur pulas.

Taehyung mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari Ibu Jungkook yang tidak berada di tempatnya terakhir. Taehyung mengambil buket bunga yang sedari tadi berada di meja depannya.

Ia berjalan mendekati ranjang Jungkook, dan menaruh bunga itu di nakas sebelahnya.

Pemuda kelahiran Daegu itu menghela nafas dengan pelan. Dengan cekatan, ia mengambil laptop kesayangannya dan menggambar sebuah sketsa animasi kebanggaannya.

.

Hampir satu jam Taehyung berkutat dengan laptop dan segala peralatan lainnya, hingga kini ia tak sadar bahwa Jungkook sudah bangun dan memperhatikannya.

"Hyung."

"Hm."

"Hyung."

"Apa?"

"Bodoh. Tatap orangnya kalau sedang bicara." Suara menyebalkan itu membuat Taehyung menolehkan kepalanya, menatap malas ke arah Jungkook.

"Ada apa sayangku?" Ucapnya gombal.

"Menggelikan. Aku tak butuh gombalanmu. Jadi siapa yang memberiku ini? Kau?" Ucap Jungkook dengan menunjukkan sebuket bunga yang entah kapan berada di genggamannya.

"Iya, itu untukmu." Ucap Taehyung lalu kembali berkutat dengan pekerjaannya.

"Chrysanthemum, aku... mencintaimu?" Gumam Jungkook.

Taehyung terkejut, Jungkook dapat mengartikan bunga yang ia beri.

"Baby's breath... cinta tulus tanpa akhir?" Gumam yang lebih muda lagi.

"Yeah, aku juga mencintaimu tanpa akhir cutie." Ucap Taehyung santai.

"Jangan mencari resiko karena memanggilku cutie." Ancaman pedas itu keluar dari mulut Jungkook.

"Memang kau mau apa? Mengejarku saja tidak bisa." Cibir Taehyung lalu terkekeh saat Jungkook dengan lucu menggeram kecil.

"Hey, kau malah terlihat seperti kucing lapar daripada macan yang marah." Ucap Taehyung.

"Terserah kau tuan Kim." Ucap Jungkook.

"Baiklah nyonya Kim." Jawab Taehyung.

"Aku bukan wanita, kau ingat?" Ucap Jungkook.

"Ya, baiklah tuan Kim kedua." Ucap Taehyung dengan malas.

Jungkook merona mendengarnya, ia menutupi wajahnya dengan buket bunga yang ia genggam.

Taehyung sibuk membereskan alat kerjanya. Dengan cepat, lelaki tampan itu kembali duduk dan menarik kursinya mendekat ke arah Jungkook.

"Jadi bagaimana? Kau masih merasa ketakutan?" Tanya Taehyung lalu mengelus pelan kepala Jungkook yang kini bersandar di tumpukan bantal.

Jungkook menggeleng kecil, lalu tersenyum kecil ke arah Taehyung.

"Ah... Ngomong-ngomong, terima kasih banyak bunganya. Aku suka." Ucap Jungkook pelan.

Taehyung terkekeh, mencubit pipi kanan Jungkook dengan gemas.

"Ya... aku tau kau akan menyukainya." Ucap Taehyung.

Jungkook tertawa kecil saat Taehyung dengan gemas memainkan poninya. Lalu mencubit pinggang lelaki yang lebih tua darinya dengan keras, saat Taehyung dengan lancang mencium pipinya.

"Hyung."

"Apa?"

"Aku tidak jadi ke Swiss." Ucap Jungkook.

"Benarkah?! Bagus kalau begitu." Ucap Taehyung dengan senyuman andalannya.

Jungkook mengangguk kecil, lalu memejamkan matanya saat Taehyung kembali mengusap sayang kepalanya.

"Kau tahu? Kau sangat berubah semenjak aku sakit." Gumam Taehyung.

Jungkook mengeratkan genggamannya pada buket bunga yang ia pegang, lalu menunduk untuk menutupi wajahnya yang memanas.

"Diam." Desisnya yang justru membuat Taehyung semakin gemas padanya.

Jungkook menaruh buket bunga itu dengan hati-hati di atas nakas. Taehyung dengan reflek membantunya.

"Jangan banyak bergerak dulu. Nanti kakimu tidak sembuh-sembuh." Ucap Taehyung.

"Iya." Jawab Jungkook kesal.

"Ah iya! Kau tahu? Ibuku sering membeli chrysanthemum di toko tempat aku beli bunga ini." Ucap Taehyung dengan riang.

Jungkook tersenyum kecil melihat sebuah senyuman bahagia Taehyung yang tulus.

Hatinya tersentuh dengan kegigihan Taehyung untuk hidup mandiri sejak remaja. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana perasaan lelaki itu saat ditinggal oleh kedua orang tuanya.

"Jungkook? Hey. Kenapa diam?" Tanya pemuda di hadapannya.

"Ah... Aku tidak apa-apa hyung." Ucap Jungkook.

Taehyung tersenyum, ia mengelus pipi kiri Jungkook yang terdapat bekas luka di sana.

"Kau dari dulu ceroboh ya? Bagaimana luka ini bisa ada di pipimu? Hm?" Ucapnya pelan.

Jungkook terdiam dan menutup matanya, merasakan kehangatan telapak tangan Taehyung yang membuatnya nyaman.

Sehingga kehangatan itu hilang karena Taehyung dengan perlahan menarik tangan dari pipinya.

.

"Jeon Jungkook..." Suara berat Taehyung yang begitu merdu memanggil namanya membuat Jungkook menoleh, mengerjapkan matanya saat sebuah kotak bludru berwarna biru berada tepat di depan wajahnya.

.

"Mungkin ini hal yang kau anggap bercanda atau sebuah permainan. Dan mungkin kau tidak tahu aku sangat bahagia saat mendengar kau menyukaiku, walau ternyata itu semua sebuah kebohongan."

Taehyung menghela nafas dengan gugup, tangannya menggenggam kotak itu dengan erat.

"Maaf karena aku tidak akan melepasmu, walau kau memaksa. Dan maaf karena aku tidak bisa membuat kalimat yang patut di dengar olehmu, Kook-ah. Ya Tuhan... Ini sangat gombal, serius."

Taehyung terkekeh setelahnya. Sedangkan Jungkook masih terbengong di tempatnya.

Kotak itu terbuka, memperlihatkan sepasang anting emas putih polos yang begitu cantik di dalamnya.

.

 _"Selamat ulang tahun sayang, eomma dan appa sangat bangga denganmu._

 _Sekarang kau sudah tujuh belas tahun!_

 _Jangan lupa makan siang dan sarapan ya, kalau kami sedang sibuk bekerja. Kami tidak ingin kau terlihat kurus..._

 _Eomma dan appa hanya bisa memberimu ini..._  
 _Kau punya tindikkan baru di telinga kirimu bukan? Itu terlihat keren!_

 _Dan... satu lagi._

 _Anting ini sepasang, pakailah untukmu satu dan beri satu lagi pada pacarmu nanti._

 _Semoga kalian cocok, karena eomma dan appa akan mendukung apapun yang kau sukai, Taehyung!_

 _Ah, maaf. Eomma terlalu gembira karena kau beranjak dewasa._

 _Cinta anak remaja memang begitu lucu kalau dipikirkan lagi._

 _Baiklah, eomma dan appa pikir kalau ini terlalu panjang akan sulit kertas ini untuk dilipat dan di masukkan ke dalam kotak._

 _Salam hangat dan penuh cinta dari kedua orang tuamu yang keren."_

.

"So... Jeon Jungkook."

.

"Would you be mine? Cause' I'm sure that I'll be yours forever."

.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Hi :)**

 **Aku akhirnya bisa nge-post chapter 11 hehehehe**

 **Mumpung ada wifi gretongan :)**

 **ILY semuaaaa :***

 **Sincerely,**

 **InfinitelyLove**


	12. Empty Room

**Prince's Prince**

 **Main cast(s) :**

 **\- Jeon Jungkook**

 **\- Kim Taehyung**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama**

 **Rated : T**

* * *

 **Prince's Prince**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Empty Room**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"So... Jeon Jungkook."

.

"Would you be mine? Cause' I'm sure that I'll be yours forever."

.

Jungkook terdiam.

Taehyung menatapnya dengan penuh harap dan keringat yang meluncur bebas di dahinya.

"Hyung..." Gumaman lembut Jungkook membuat Taehyung berdebar.

Sungguh gila, Taehyung benar-benar ingin memukul kepalanya sendiri sekarang.

Jemari Jungkook dengan perlahan terangkat, menyentuh kotak itu dengan pelan.

"Kau serius dengan hal ini?" Ucap Jungkook.

Taehyung rasa degupan jantungnya berhenti saat itu juga. Kecewa adalah hal pertama yang dia rasakan.

"Aku selalu serius dengan semua hal yang kubicarakan, Jungkook-ah." Gumamnya.

Jungkook terlihat gelisah, matanya bergerak tak tentu arah -mencoba untuk tidak memandang wajah Taehyung-

.

BRAK

"Annyeong!" Suara penuh ceria itu menginterupsi pembicaraan mereka berdua.

Taehyung dengan cepat langsung memasukkan kotak tadi ke dalam saku celananya.

"Hobi hyung!" Jungkook tersenyum saat melihat Hoseok yang kini berlari ke arahnya.

"Ya Tuhan! Lihat! Anak ini tersenyum lebar ke arahku. Dan... Apa tadi? Kau memanggilku Hobi hyung? Kau sangat manis Kookie-yaaaaa~" Hoseok memeluk Jungkook dengan amat dramatis.

"Ya Tuhan, Ppippi. Jangan memeluk Jungkook seperti itu, nanti dia kesakitan." Gumam Namjoon.

Hoseok reflek melepaskan pelukannya, dan Jungkook terkekeh kecil melihat guratan sedih di wajah Hoseok.

"Maafkan aku, Jungkookie." Sesal Hoseok.

Jungkook tersenyum, mengalihkan debaran jantungnya yang sedari tadi menggila akibat perbuatan Taehyung.

"Hehe. Tidak apa hyung." Gugup Jungkook.

"Jungkook, kau pucat?" Ucapan Yoongi membuat semua orang kini menatap Jungkook, menatap pemuda yang tersenyum kikuk di atas ranjangnya.

Taehyung menyentuh dagu Jungkook dengan perlahan, mengarahkan wajah pemuda yang lebih muda kearahnya.

"Kau pusing?" Gumaman itu membuat Jungkook berdebar kuat, ditambah tatapan dalam dari Taehyung yang tepat ke arah matanya.

Taehyung mengusap poni Jungkook, membuat dahi yang lebih muda terlihat dengan sempurna. Ia menempelkan punggung tangannya di sana.

"Panas. Sepertinya kau demam."

Jungkook mengedipkan matanya, terbengong saat Taehyung menjauhkan tangannya.

"Kau lihat itu? Sudah kubilang mereka pacaran." Bisik Hoseok ke arah Yoongi.

Yoongi dan Namjoon hanya mengangguk kecil mendengarnya.

Taehyung membenarkan letak bantal yang berada di punggung Jungkook, lalu menuntun pemuda itu untuk berbaring dengan baik.

"Tunggu, aku akan memanggil dokter." Ucap Taehyung.

Ekspresinya terlalu datar, bahkan ketiga kawannya menatapnya penuh bingung. Hoseok membuka pembicaraan saat Taehyung sudah keluar.

"Apa ada hal yang terjadi sehingga dia seperti itu, Jungkook-ah?" Tanya Hoseok.

Jungkook hanya menggeleng dan menggigit bibirnya dengan cemas.

'Mungkin dia marah denganku.' Batinnya.

.

Setelah Jungkook diperiksa dengan perawat, Hoseok dan lainnya izin pulang untuk menyambut pekerjaan di kantor esok hari. Dan Taehyung tetap tinggal di rumah sakit.

"Hyung, eomma bilang kau pulang saja. Nanti malam dia datang dengan Jin. Aku di sini saja sendiri." Ucap Jungkook.

"Hyung? Kau dengar aku?"

"Hm."

Jungkook mencibir kecil.

"Setidaknya jawab pertanyaanku! Percuma kau di sini tapi aku bertanya kau tidak menjawab."

"Kau mengusirku?" Gumam Taehyung.

"Tidak! Aku hanya bilang percuma kau di sini kalau diam saja!" Ucap Jungkook kesal.

Taehyung hanya terdiam lalu bersiap keluar kamar rawat Jungkook.

"Mau kemana?" Tanya Jungkook.

"Beli minum." Ucap Taehyung singkat.

Jungkook terdiam mendengarnya. Setelah Taehyung keluar dan menutup pintu kamarnya, Jungkook kembali bergerutu.

"Dia marah?"

"Menyebalkan."

"Bodoh."

"Jelek."

"바보."

"Norak."

Jungkook memukul bantal yang berada di tangannya, menggigitinya dengan heboh untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya.

Ia mengambil ponselnya yang berada di atas nakas, mencari kontak Taehyung dan mencoba menelpon pemuda itu karena sudah sepuluh menit meninggalkannya sendiri.

'Baru sepuluh menit dan ini benar-benar membuatku kesal.' Batin sang pemuda.

Saat mendengar alunan lagu 'Chris Brown' yang tidak asing di telinganya, dia baru sadar kalau Taehyung meninggalkan ponselnya di dalam kamar.

"Ck. Si bodoh itu... meninggalkan ponselnya terus." Gumamnya.

Tak lama Taehyung kembali, menaruh beberapa kotak susu di nakas dekat Jungkook dan mengambil tas miliknya.

"Mau kemana lagi?" Tanya Jungkook.

Taehyung mendekat sembari memutar bola matanya.

"Kau yang 'mengusirku' dengan 'sangat halus' sebelumnya, tuan muda Jeon Jungkook. Jadi untuk apa aku di sini?" Ucap Taehyung dengan intonasi tinggi.

Jungkook menggertakkan giginya dan tanpa ia sadar, tangannya terangkat dan dengan bebas menampar pipi kiri Taehyung.

Taehyung terdiam menatap Jungkook. Ia tak merespon kejadian yang baru saja terjadi. Ia menatap Jungkook yang kini menundukkan wajahnya.

"Pergi." Gumam Jungkook.

"Aku tidak akan memintamu mengusirku yang kedua kalinya, Jeon. Terima kasih." Taehyung berucap dingin dan pergi dari sana.

Meninggalkan Jungkook yang kini menahan tangis yang entah apa sebabnya.

.

Saat Taehyung keluar dari kamar Jungkook, Jimin dan Jin terlihat baru datang dan berjalan ke arahnya.

"Hyung? Kau pulang?" Tanya Seokjin sembari tersenyum.

Taehyung hanya mengangguk dan berjalan melewati mereka, tanpa sadar Jimin terheran dengan ekspresi Taehyung.

"Hei. Kau tidak apa?" Ucap Jimin sembari menarik sedikit kemeja Taehyung.

Taehyung mengangguk tanpa menoleh, lalu pergi dengan cepat.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Jin.

Jimin hanya mengangkat bahunya dengan bingung.

"Tidak biasanya Taehyung hyung seperti itu." Gumam Jin.

Ia membuka pintu kamar Jungkook dan mendapatkan kakaknya sedang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut hingga menutup wajah.

"Hyung?" Jin bergumam.

Ia mendekat dan mendengar tarikan nafas yang terasa berat dari kakaknya.

"Hyung kau tidak apa?" Tanya Jin lalu menarik selimutnya.

Jungkook menahan selimutnya, dan bergumam kecil.

"Ck. Diam!" Ucap Jungkook dengan suara bergetar.

Jin membulatkan matanya saat suara kakaknya terdengar seperti menangis.

"Hyung? Kau nangis?" Jin dengan paksa membuka selimut itu dan melihat Jungkook yang kini sibuk menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal.

"Hyung... Jangan nangis, kau kenapa? Bertengkar dengan Taehyung hyung?" Ucap Jin.

Jungkook tetap diam, dan membalikkan tubuhnya. Ia kaget juga karena tiba-tiba menampar Taehyung seperti tadi.

'Aku keterlaluan.' Batinnya.

"Hyung... ceritakan padaku." Ucap Jin cemas.

Remaja tujuh belas tahun itu menatap Jimin yang kini terlihat khawatir.

"Jiminie hyung, bagaimana ini?" Gumam Jin.

"Aku tak pernah melihat dia nangis sebelumnya, jadi bingung." Balas Jimin sambil berbisik.

"Jin... kemana eomma?" Gumam Jungkook.

Seokjin dan Jimin menoleh dan menatap Jungkook yang memperlihatkan matanya saja.

"Eomma ke minimarket, hyung... katanya mau beli makanan ringan untuk di sini." Ucap Jin.

Jungkook mengangguk lalu mencoba mendudukkan tubuhnya. Seokjin dan Jimin segera membantunya.

"Jin... Jiminie hyung... bagaimana ini?" Ucap Jungkook lemas.

"Kenapa hyung? Kau ada masalah dengan Taehyung hyung?" Tanya Jin.

Jungkook mengangguk dengan pelan dan Jimin menepuk punggung Jungkook, mencoba menenangkan pemuda itu.

"Tadi aku menamparnya-"

"Mwo?! Kenapa kau menampar-"

Jin terdiam saat tatapan membunuh kakaknya tepat berada di depan wajahnya.

"Bisa pelan sedikit Jeon Seokjin? Aku bisa jantungan mendengarnya tadi." Ucap Jungkook.

Jimin terkekeh mendengar kata-kata Jungkook. Dan sang adik hanya bisa bergumam 'maaf' ke kakaknya.

"Tadi... Aku kesal karena dia diam saja setiap kutanya, lalu aku bilang _'percuma kau di sini kalau diam saja'_ dan sepertinya dia tersinggung... Lalu karena kesal dengan dirinya yang menyebalkan... Aku menamparnya tadi." Ucap Jungkook.

"Ya Tuhan, kalian seperti anak kecil saja." Ucap Jimin sambil bertolak pinggang.

Jin tersenyum kecil mendengarnya.

"Jadi hanya ada kesalah pahaman di sini? Baiklah itu mudah di selesaikan. Nanti aku yang bicara padanya." Ucap Jin tenang.

Jungkook hanya terdiam mendengarnya, dan tidak lama sang ibu datang dengan beberapa kantung belanja di tangannya.

"Jungkookie~ Lihat! Eomma membawakan ice cream kesukaanmu." Ucap sang ibu.

"Jin-aah~ eomma membelikan banyak roti keju titipanmu." Ucap sang ibu sembari mengeluarkan isi kantung belanjanya.

"Dan Jimin! Ya Tuhan... Aku membelikanmu banyak makanan. Lihat! Sekarang tubuhmu kurus sekali." Ucap Ibu Jungkook dengan heboh.

Jimin hanya tersenyum malu mendengarnya. Baru tiga tahun menjadi manajer Jungkook, dirinya sudah dianggap keluarga kandung oleh orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Jungkook tersenyum kecil melihat momen-momen di hadapannya, mencoba melupakan bahwa dirinya sedang memikirkan Taehyung yang entah sedang apa.

.

Pemuda Kim berumur 23 tahun itu memasuki rumahnya dengan gusar. Membanting pintu tanpa memikirkan bahwa pintu itu bisa saja rusak nantinya.

Ia membuka kotak anting yang berada di tangannya, menatap anting itu lamat-lamat.

"Apa aku berlebihan membentaknya? Ya Tuhan. Kenapa bisa emosi seperti tadi sih?" Ia menggerutu sembari mengacak-acak rambutnya. Menaruh kotak itu di meja hadapannya.

Taehyung segera membersihkan tubuhnya, mandi saat merasa stres seperti sekarang adalah hal yang tepat.

Sekitar 15 menit, ia keluar dari kamar mandi dan memilih baju yang akan dipakainya untuk ke rumah sakit. Dia memutuskan untuk meminta maaf ke Jungkook.

'Aku sudah membentaknya, wajar dia menamparku.' Batinnya.

Taehyung memakai polo shirt hitam dengan celana jeans selutut kesukaannya.

Ia memasukkan beberapa pasang pakaian ke dalam ranselnya dan tidak lupa membawa anting pemberian orang tuanya.

Ia memasuki ruang yang sedikit remang di dalam rumahnya, dan menatap foto kedua orang tuanya yang berada di sana.

"Eomma, appa. Doakan aku diterima oleh Jungkook, ne?" Ucapnya lalu tersenyum ke arah foto itu.

Ia segera berlari keluar dan menatap jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

'Jam delapan malam.' Batinnya.

Tangannya dengan cepat mengambil leather snapback yang tersampir di pintu kamarnya dan memakainya terbalik, menampilkan dahinya.

"Sekitar satu jam perjalanan dan sampai di sana jam sembilan? Baiklah berarti harus lebih cepat." Ucapnya lalu segera menancapkan gas mobil pribadi miliknya ke rumah sakit.

.

Taehyung menerima telepon dari nomor yang tidak di kenalnya saat mengemudi, ia memasang earphone bluetooth untuk menjawabnya.

"Halo?"

 _'Hyung. Kau dimana? Ini Seokjin.'_

"Oh, Jin. Aku sedang di jalan. Ada apa?"

 _'Kau bertengkar dengan Jungkookie hyung?'_

"Uuuh... Iya, maaf Seokjin."

 _'Iya... tidak apa-apa hyung. Aku hanya mau memberi tahu, tadi Jungkook hyung bercerita padaku dan dia sepertinya menyesal karena kelakuannya tadi. Bahkan dia menangis-'_

"Ya Tuhan! Dia menangis?!"

Suara Taehyung terdengar sangat keras sehingga pengendara motor yang sedang di samping mini cooper-nya menoleh dengan kaget.

Taehyung menampilkan cengirannya ke arah sang pengemudi dan kembali menancap gas saat lampu sudah hijau.

 _'Hyung... apa kau bisa kesini sekarang? Daritadi dia berdiam diri dan tidak mau makan... aku sedikit khawatir.'_

"Dua puluh menit lagi aku akan sampai, tenanglah." Ucap Taehyung.

 _'Terima kasih, hyung! Dan hati-hati di jalan!'_

"Sama-sama Jin."

Taehyung kembali fokus ke jalan yang cukup lengang itu. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan kiri untuk mencari jalan mana yang kira-kira bisa ia lewati untuk cepat ke Gimpo sekarang juga.

Dengan kecepatan kira-kira delapan puluh kilometer per jam, ia membelah jalan kota Seoul tanpa mengenal bahaya.

.

 _"Ditemukan korban kecelakaan mobil bernama Kim Taehyung pada malam hari ini di wilayah_ _barat Kota Seoul."_

.

"Taehyung!"

Jungkook membuka matanya dengan lebar, nafasnya memburu, dan keringat membanjiri tubuhnya.

Air mata mulai menggenang, isakkan kecil terdengar dari kedua bilah bibirnya.

"Sssshhhhh... Jungkook, aku di sini. Tenanglah."

Jungkook menoleh ke kiri, mendapatkan Taehyung yang kini sedang mendekapnya dan mengelus surai ravennya dengan lembut.

"Hyung?"

Jungkook menghapus air matanya dan memeluk pemuda di depannya dengan kuat. Menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan isakkan dirinya.

"Jangan takut Jungkook, hanya mimpi buruk. Kau demam, wajar kalau kau gelisah." Ucapan lembut Taehyung membuat dirinya tenang.

Pemuda yang lebih tua memeluk punggung Jungkook dengan kuat, merengkuhnya dengan lembut sehingga ia merasa terlindungi sekarang.

"Hyung..."

"Iya?"

"Kapan kau datang?"

Jungkook dengan ragu mengangkat wajahnya, menatap paras sempurna milik Taehyung yang hanya berjarak beberapa centi di hadapannya.

"Satu jam yang lalu, kenapa?"

Jungkook merasakan wajahnya memanas saat Taehyung mengecup kelopak matanya dengan singkat.

"Tidak apa." Gumam Jungkook lalu dengan cepat menunduk kembali, menghirup harum citrus dan mint milik Taehyung.

"Seokjin, eomma, dan Jimin hyung kemana?" Tanya Jungkook.

"Mereka sedang keluar, membeli makan katanya." Jawab Taehyung.

Jungkook mengangguk di dalam pelukan Taehyung, ia memeluk pemuda itu dengan erat saat mengingat mimpinya tadi.

"Jungkook..."

"Hm?"

"Maafkan aku tadi membentakmu."

Jungkook segera mengangkat wajahnya, menggeleng dengan pelan dan mengerutkan alisnya dengan ragu.

"A-aku yang minta maaf, hyung. Aku yang keterlaluan tadi." Ucap Jungkook.

"Tidak-tidak... aku yang memulai semuanya, harusnya aku tidak mendiamkanmu tadi." Ucap Taehyung lalu mengelus rambut Jungkook.

Jungkook tersenyum, ia terkekeh melihat wajah memelas Taehyung yang terlihat menggemaskan di matanya.

Dan begitu pula pemuda yang lebih tua, menikmati keindahan alunan suara kecil Jungkook yang begitu merdu di telinganya.

"Cantik."

Jungkook langsung terdiam saat Taehyung bergumam. Wajahnya menatap bingung lelaki di hadapannya.

"Maaf... tapi kau benar-benar cantik." Ucap Taehyung lalu tersenyum ke arahnya.

Jungkook merasa air mata kembali menggenang di sudut matanya. Ia tersenyum membalas perkataan Taehyung.

"Hey... kau menangis? Kenapa? Maaf kalau kau tidak suka dibilang cantik." Suara Taehyung terdengar khawatir dan ia kembali memeluk Jungkook.

Jungkook terkekeh dan menggeleng kecil, membuat Taehyung bingung dengan kelakuannya.

"Tidak... aku hanya baru sadar bahwa aku terlalu egois denganmu. Maaf hyung... maaf kalau aku selalu membuatmu marah sedangkan kau selalu berusaha membuatku tersenyum. Maafkan aku." Ucap Jungkook.

Taehyung tertawa kecil, lalu mengecup puncak kepala yang lebih muda dengan lembut.

"Tidak apa, aku senang melakukannya Jungkook-ah..."

Jungkook memeluk hyung-nya dan bergumam sesuatu yang tidak bisa didengar Taehyung.

"Apa? Kau bicara apa tadi?" Tanya Taehyung.

.

"Untuk jawaban tadi sore... Yes, I would."

.

"Hah?"

.

"Bodoh."

.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Holla :)**

 **Thanks for the reviews!**

 **dan maaf aku jarang update hehe**

 **sincerely,**

 **InfinitelyLove**


	13. Spy

**Prince's Prince**

 **Main cast(s) :**

 **\- Jeon Jungkook**

 **\- Kim Taehyung**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama**

 **Rated : T**

* * *

 **Prince's Prince**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Spy**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Untuk jawaban tadi sore... Yes, I would."

.

"Hah?"

.

"Bodoh."

.

"Tunggu dulu... Tadi sore?"

Jungkook memutar bola matanya dengan malas lalu memukul punggung Taehyung dengan keras.

"Hyung!" Kesalnya.

Taehyung mengaduh kecil dan mengerjapkan matanya bingung.

'Tadi sore?' Batinnya dungu.

"Hyuuung! Kau menyebalkan." Jungkook merengek kesal saat Taehyung justru terbengong sembari memeluknya.

.

"Ya Tuhan! Jeon Jungkook?! Kau serius?!" Taehyung menjerit histeris ketika menyadari maksud Jungkook. Ia menangkupkan wajah pemuda yang berada di pelukannya dengan heboh.

Jungkook merona saat Taehyung memberinya senyuman lebar yang terlihat menawan dipandangannya.

"Hu-uh."

Taehyung terkekeh gembira dan memajukan wajahnya, mencoba mencuri kecupan dari bibir Jungkook sebelum yang lebih muda mencubit pinggangnya dengan keras.

"Hyung, jangan cium. Kita belum official." Ancamnya bahaya.

"O-oh... baiklah-baiklah. Maaf. Hehe." Ucap Taehyung.

Jungkook bergumam kecil untuk menjawab perkataan Taehyung, matanya tertutup tenang saat yang lebih tua mengelus rambutnya dengan lembut.

"Jungkook-ah... Sekarang tanggal berapa?" Tanya Taehyung.

"Tanggal enam." Jawabnya.

Taehyung tersenyum, lalu mengecup puncak kepala Jungkook. Ia melirik jam digital di atas nakas dekat ranjang itu, dan menyadari bahwa sudah mendekati tengah malam.

'11.50pm'

"Hei... Seokjin, Jimin dan eomma lama sekali ya." Gumam Taehyung.

Jungkook mengangguk kecil di dalam pelukan Taehyung, lalu merengut bingung saat pemuda di hadapannya melepaskan pelukan dan menuntunnya untuk duduk di ranjang.

'11.53pm'

"Jungkook kali ini aku benar-benar mengharapkan jawaban yang pasti darimu." Taehyung menggenggam kedua tangan Jungkook yang terlihat sedikit mungil darinya.

"Maaf jika selama ini aku membuatmu marah dan terganggu. Khususnya untuk masalah adikmu." Pemuda itu berdehem kecil saat melihat Jungkook yang menatapnya polos.

'11.55pm'

"Maaf jika aku pernah menyuruhmu menjadi office boy di kantor dan membuatmu kesal karena kelakuanku." Taehyung mengambil kotak anting yang sedari tadi berada di saku jeansnya.

'11.56pm'

Jungkook menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan gelisah saat Taehyung membuka kotak anting itu di hadapannya.

"Hyung... Aku merasa tidak pantas-"

"Ssshhh... Tolong diam sebentar." Taehyung tersenyum saat Jungkook menatapnya seperti anak kecil.

'11.58pm'

"Tidak ada kata 'tidak pantas' di dalam hidupku jika itu mengenai kau Jungkook. Kau yang menangis saat aku sakit, kau yang datang saat aku membutuhkan seseorang, dan kau yang membuatku tersenyum hanya dengan menatapmu." Taehyung menghela nafasnya dengan berat dan tersenyum.

Jungkook merasakan air mata kini menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Tidak- bukan karena dia cengeng, lemah, ataupun feminin.

'11.59pm'

"Maaf, tapi aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu." Taehyung berucap lirih dan menggenggam tangan kanan Jungkook dengan salah satu tangannya.

"Do you want to be my lovebird and fly with me together?"

.  
.

'00.00am'

.  
.

"Dammit. But. Yes, I do."

.

Jungkook tertawa saat mengucapkanya. Ia terlalu bahagia sehingga kini air matanya turun dengan sendirinya.

"Tanggal 07 Juli 2015. Pukul 00.00 pagi di detik ke lima. Kau menjadi milikku, Jeon Jungkook." Ucap Taehyung.

Pemuda kelahiran Daegu itu menangkup pipi kanan Jungkook dan mendekatkan wajahnya, ia tersenyum saat melihat Jungkook menutup matanya dengan reflek.

"Aku mencintaimu." Gumam Taehyung.

Wajah rupawan mereka kini tak berjarak, menghapus segalanya yang menghalangi kesempurnaan sebuah ciuman inosen mereka.

Mereka tersenyum kecil, merasakan sebuah letupan manis di masing-masing dada. Taehyung menekan bibirnya dengan lembut, yang dibalas Jungkook dengan kekehan kecil.

Taehyung ikut tersenyum, ia menjauhkan wajahnya dan mengecup hidung Jungkook dengan cepat.

"Antingmu? Sini, kupakaikan." Ucap Taehyung.

Pemuda itu mengambil salah satu anting tersebut dan memakaikannya di telinga kiri Jungkook yang sudah ditindik lama. Ia tersenyum melihatnya, dan mencubit kecil pipi Jungkook yang merona.

"Hyung, sini kupakaikan." Ucap Jungkook.

Ia mengambil anting itu dan memakaikannya di telinga Taehyung. Yang lebih tua tersenyum lebar, lalu memeluk Jungkook dengan senang.

"Terima kasih, dan aku sangat mencintaimu Jungkook."

.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, hyung."

.

"Eomma! Jangan pingsan..."

"Jin... suaramu. Nanti mereka mendengarnya."

"Ya Tuhan... mereka manis sekali."

"Eomma... jangan seperti ini, berat."

"Jinnie, mereka lucu sekali. Eomma sampai lemas."

'Ya Tuhan, mereka ini.' Batin Jimin saat melihat Seokjin dan ibunya sedang mengintip Jungkook dan Taehyung lewat jendela yang sedikit terbuka itu.

Saat melihat keadaan di dalam kamar sudah normal, Taehyung yang duduk di kursi sebelah ranjang dan Jungkook yang sedang berbaring.

Ketiga orang itu masuk ke dalam kamar dan tersenyum ke arah dua sejoli yang sedang berbincang.

"Taehyung? Kau datang, nak?" Ucap Ibu Jungkook.

Taehyung tersenyum dan reflek berdiri untuk membungkukkan badannya. Ibu Jungkook tertawa kecil melihatnya dan menyuruh Taehyung untuk duduk kembali.

"Ahju- ah maksudku eomma... Maaf kalau aku datang dan mengganggu." Ucap Taehyung.

"Aaah... tidak-tidak. Tidak masalah." Balasnya sembari tertawa kecil.

Sang ibu menatap Jungkook yang kini tersenyum kecil. Ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya kearah sang anak.

"Eomma..." Jungkook membulatkan matanya, sepertinya dia tahu apa yang ibunya maksud.

Jimin menyeringai kecil ke arah Jungkook, membuat yang lebih muda merona karena malu.

"Ah... Taehyung, kau sudah makan? Kebetulan eomma membeli 3 bungkus makanan lagi." Ucap Ibu Jungkook sembari memperlihatkan kantung makanan yang dibawa oleh Jimin.

"Belum, eomma. Hehe." Ucap Taehyung malu-malu sembari menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Kau jangan malu-malu begitu." Ucap sang wanita dengan gemas.

"Loh, eomma? Buat apa beli banyak makanan lagi?" Tanya Jungkook.

"Ini untukmu, hyung. Satunya lagi untuk Taehyung-hyung. Ini yang terakhir milik Jimin hyung, tadi eomma memaksanya untuk makan banyak dan tidak habis jadi dibawa kesini." Ucap Seokjin.

"Ooh... baiklah."

Taehyung dan Jungkook memakan makanan mereka, tidak lupa diiringi oleh candaan dari ketiga orang lainnya yang kini asyik menggoda mereka.

"Seokjin, pulanglah dengan Jimin. Kau masih harus sekolah kan?" Ucap sang ibu.

"Ne, eomma." Jawabnya.

"Eomma... lebih baik eomma ikut pulang dengan Jin dan Jimin hyung. Kasihan eomma baru sampai di Korea sudah menjagaku." Ucap Jungkook.

"Lalu kamu bagaimana?" Tanya sang ibu bingung.

"Ah, aku yang akan menjaga Jungkook di sini eomma. Besok aku ke kantor di siang hari, jadi tidak masalah." Ucap Taehyung sembari tersenyum.

Sang ibu hanya terkekeh kecil, lalu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, eomma percaya padamu Taehyung. Tolong jaga anak ini baik-baik ya?" Ucap wanita itu.

Taehyung tersenyum lebar menjawabnya, Jungkook hanya terdiam menatap ibu dan kekasihnya.

"Ah iya! Selama kau dirawat di sini, eomma sudah menyiapkan baju ganti untukmu. Ada di dalam tas ini semua, ya?" Ucap sang ibu lalu tersenyum manis ke arah Jungkook.

Wanita itu mendekati anak sulungnya dan mengecup keningnya dengan pelan.

"Jaga kesehatanmu, dan jangan merepotkan Taehyung terus ya?" Ucapnya pelan.

Jungkook tersenyum lalu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Taehyung... eomma dan yang lainnya pergi dulu ne? Annyeong..."

"Iya, hati-hati di jalan semuanya." Ucap Taehyung lalu melambaikan tangan ke arah Jin yang tersenyum ke arahnya.

Taehyung tertawa kecil saat menatap ketiga orang di lorong rumah sakit itu dari depan pintu kamar Jungkook. Seokjim terlihat bahagia saat sang ibu mencoba bercanda dengannya.

'Indahnya melihat mereka. Aku jadi rindu orang tuaku. Eomma dan appa pasti juga bahagia sekarang.' Batin Taehyung.

"Hyung."

"Ne?"

"Bisakah kau membantuku untuk memilih baju yang dibawakan eomma? Aku ingin mengganti baju ini." Ucap Jungkook.

Taehyung mengangguk dan masuk ke dalam kamar tersebut. Mengambil tas travel yang berisi piyama-piyama Jungkook sebagai baju pengganti di rumah sakit.

.

"Hyung! Bagaimana? Sudah kau sembunyikan?" Seokjin bergumam heboh ke arah Jimin yang sedang mengemudi.

Sang ibu yang duduk di kursi penumpang menatap kedua orang di depannya dengan curiga.

"Sudah, Jin! Hyung menempelkan di bawah meja." Ucap Jimin riang.

"Kau menaruh pen camera juga tidak?" Tanya Seokjin lagi.

"Tidak! Aku tidak sempat. Lagi pula, Jungkook tahu persis bentuk semua pen camera yang kupunya." Ucap Jimin menyesal.

"Aiish... Baiklah, mau bagaimana lagi. Hyung, bisakah kita mendengarnya dari sekarang?" Tanya Seokjin sembari mengeluarkan ponsel yang di sambung earphone ke telinganya.

"Tentu. Aku sudah mengetes-"

"Kalian membicarakan apasih? Sepertinya seru sekali." Tanya sang ibu.

Seokjin dan Jimin terlihat kaget mendengar suara wanita di belakang mereka. Rupanya mereka lupa bahwa ada orang selain mereka di sana.

Jin menggaruk tengkuknya dengan gatal danenoleh ke arah ibunya.

"Eum... Eomma jangan marah tapi ya?" Ucap Jin.

Sang ibu mengangguk setuju dan memajukan sedikit wajahnya agar dapat mendengar anaknya secara jelas.

"Kami menaruh spy audio bug di kamar rawat Jungkook hyung..."

.

"Ne? Spy-"

.

"Alat penyadap suara..."

.

"Penyadap suara?"

.

"OMO!"

.

"Bolehkah eomma mendengarnya juga?!"

.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Aku mau ucapin banyak terima kasih untuk semuanya karena masih ada yang mau baca FF ga danta ini ;-;**

 **daku terhura huhu maafkan aku meng-unpublish ff ini di wattpad... maafkan wkwk**

 **sincerely,**

 **InfinitelyLove**


	14. Kookachu(?)

**Prince's Prince**

 **Main cast(s) :**

 **\- Jeon Jungkook**

 **\- Kim Taehyung**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama**

 **Rated : T**

* * *

 **Prince's Prince**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kookachu (?)  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Kami menaruh spy audio bug di kamar rawat Jungkook hyung..."

.

"Ne? Spy-"

.

"Alat penyadap suara..."

.

"Penyadap suara?"

.

"OMO!"

.

"Bolehkah eomma mendengarnya juga?!"

.

"Tunggu dulu, eomma. Ini belum tersambung SIM card nya." Ucap Seokjin.

Jimin melirik ke arah Jin dan mengambil alat yang terlihat seperti ponsel yang Jin pegang.

"Loh? Alatnya dimatikan?" Bingung Jimin.

"Maksudnya?"

Jimin segera meminggirkan mobil mereka ke area parkir, dan mengecek alat yang Jin pegang.

"Tunggu. Ada yang mematikan spy audio bug-nya. Ini, yang berada di bawah meja." Ucap Jimin.

Seokjin panik dan segera mematikan ponsel pribadi-nya.

"Jimin hyung! Matikan ponselmu!"

Sedangkan sang wanita di sana hanya menatap kedua pemuda di depannya dengan bingung.

"Ada apa sih, ini?"

Jimin mengambil ponsel pribadi-nya dan segera mematikannya.

"Seokjin-ah, kita mati." Ucap Jimin.

Seokjin yang terlihat pucat kini hanya mengangguk lemah.

"Bisa jelaskan ada apa ini?" Ucapan kesal itu kini membuat Seokjin menelan ludahnya dengan berat.

"Jadi... sepertinya kita sudah ketahuan dengan Jungkook hyung. Alatnya sudah ada yang me-non-aktifkan. Jadi kemungkinan besar kita ketahuan. Dan karena takut dia marah, kita lebih mematikan ponsel kita." Ucap Seokjin.

Wanita itu mengangguk paham saat mendengar perkataan anaknya.

"Tunggu." Jimin mengambil alat yang sama yang berada di dashboard mobil milik Jungkook itu.

"Kau lupa kita menaruh dua alat di kamar Jungkook?" Tanya Jimin.

"Hyung-"

.

"Mereka gila! Menaruh alat seperti ini di kamar rawatku." Ucap Jungkook kesal.

Taehyung yang sedari tadi tertawa, kini hanya bisa mengusak rambut hitam Jungkook dengan gemas.

"Untung eomma menaruh tas travel dekat meja, jadi kau bisa melihat alat ini di sana hyung." Gumam Jungkook.

Taehyung masih setia dengan cengirannya. Ia kembali menyibukkan diri dengan tas travel yang berisi baju -atau lebih tepatnya- piyama-piyama milik Jungkook.

"Kook-ah... Ini semua piyama-mu?" Tanya Taehyung sedikit bingung.

Pemuda berumur dua puluh satu tahun itu menengok ke arah Taehyung yang kini memegang sebuah piyama berbentuk pikachu.

"Bu-bukaaan! Itu- itu... Itu eomma yang membelikannya." Ucap Jungkook tergagap.

"Tunggu. Semua piyama-mu seperti ini. Pikachu... Kelinci... Pororo... Kodok... Rilakkuma... Kumamon..." Taehyung melihat-lihat semua piyama yang berada di dalam tas travel itu.

Jungkook merasa wajahnya panas karena malu saat Taehyung melempar senyuman mengejek ke arahnya.

"Ahaha. Tidak masalah kalau kau masih suka memakai piyama seperti ini, sayang. Kamu pasti lucu." Ucap Taehyung.

Jungkook menatap Taehyung yang kini sedang mengambil piyama pikachu untuk dipakai olehnya.

"Piyamanya mau kupakaikan atau kau mau ku gendong dan berganti di kamar mandi?" Tanya Taehyung lembut.

Yang lebih tua melangkah semakin dekat dan menyodorkan kaus dalam serta piyama itu ke Jungkook.

"Eum... kau menghadap ke pintu saja hyung biar aku yang memakainya di sini." Ucap Jungkook.

Taehyung menggangguk paham dan membalikkan tubuhnya, menghadap ke arah pintu kamar rawat Jungkook, dan mencoba mengabaikan kekasihnya yang kini sedang berganti baju tepat di belakangnya.

Jungkook bersusah payah membuka seluruh pakaian yang diberi rumah sakit, tepatnya bagian celana.

'Sial. Ini susah sekali.' Umpatnya.

Dengan lamban, ia terus membuka celana itu dan dengan mudah membuka bajunya.

Ia memakai kaus dalam yang diberi Taehyung dan piyama pikachu kesayangannya dengan perlahan. Tanpa ia sadari, bagian lengan piyama itu tersangkut di ujung ranjangnya.

'Untung kakiku sudah tertutup piyama.' Batinnya.

Jungkook menatap punggung Taehyung dengan ragu, lalu berniat memanggil kekasihnya itu.

"Hyung. Bisa kau bantu aku?" Ucap Jungkook.

Taehyung menoleh dan melihat Jungkook yang kini masih 'setengah perjalanan' dalam memakai piyamanya.

"Ada apa?" Ucap Taehyung.

"Ini, nyangkut hyung." Gumam Jungkook.

Taehyung menghampiri Jungkook dan duduk di pinggir ranjangnya, membantu melepaskan lengan piyama Jungkook yang tersangkut di ujung ranjang.

Taehyung tersenyum kecil melihat Jungkook yang berusaha menutupi tubuh bagian atasnya yang hanya memakai kaus dalam.

"Kau masih hangat, Jungkook. Pakailah minyak angin dulu, ne?" Ucap Taehyung.

Jungkook mengerjapkan matanya ke arah Taehyung yang kini mengambil botol kecil berisi minyak angin miliknya.

Jungkook segera menahan tangan Taehyung dan menatap kekasihnya dengan panik.

"Hyung. Aku belum mandi dari kemarin dan kau mau memberiku minyak angin? Aku bisa pusing." Ucapnya memelas.

Taehyung mengulas senyumnya, dengan sabar ia menaruh kembali minyak angin itu di atas nakas.

"Kau mau pakai cologne? Biar wangi?" Tawar Taehyung.

Jungkook menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. Taehyung segera membuka tas travel yang Ibu Jungkook bawa, menerka-nerka bahwa kemungkinan di sana ada cologne untuk Jungkook.

Taehyung mengambil cologne berwarna merah muda dan beraroma cherryblossom. Meneteskan cairan itu ketelapak tangannya dan mengusap leher Jungkook dengan lembut.

"Hyung, geli..." Kekeh Jungkook saat Taehyung mengusap belakang telinganya.

Taehyung tertawa kecil melihat Jungkook yang berusaha menahan tangannya.

"Tahan-tahan, ini kan biar kau wangi." Ucap Taehyung lalu kembali mengusap belikat Jungkook dengan pelan.

"Hyung-"

.

 _'Aaah...'_

"YA TUHAN!" Sorakan yang sangat nyaring itu terdengar dari dalam mobil yang masih terparkir di pinggir jalan kota Seoul.

Kedua pemuda di sana masih terlihat serius dengan apa yang mereka dengar dari alat yang Jimin pegang.

Sang wanita yang baru saja bersorak itu, kini memegang kepalanya dengan dramatis.

"Oh yaampun... anakku mendesah."

"EOMMA! SSST!"

Mereka bertiga terdiam dan mendengarkan alat yang Jimin pegang.

 _'Ssst... Jangan teriak-teriak sayang, nanti perawat datang.'_

"Suara Taehyung." Gumam Jimin.

Seokjin menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan cemas, lalu melirik ibunya yang kini sibuk mengipas wajahnya yang memerah.

"Eomma. Apa kita balik saja ke rumah sakit?"

"Tidak-tidak. Ini sudah hampir jam satu malam dan kau mau kembali ke rumah sakit? Yang ada kita dicurigai oleh Jungkook." Ucap wanita itu.

"Tapi eomma-"

"Seokjin sayang, eomma yakin kita hanya salah kaprah tentang apa yang mereka lakukan... sudah jangan cemas, okay? Kau percaya kakakmu yang galak itu mau diapa-apakan Taehyung hanya dalam pacaran satu jam?" Ucap sang wanita.

Seokjin mengangguk paham dan menatap Jimin yang ikut menganggukkan kepalanya setuju.

"Yasudah, kita lebih baik pulang. Kau tidak usah sekolah besok. Ini sudah malam, eomma khawatir kau tertidur sepanjang jam belajar." Ucap wanita itu.

Seokjin menarik senyumnya dengan lebar, dan menepuk kedua tangannya dengan antusias.

"Yeay! Jimin hyung, kita pulang!"

.

"Aaah..."

Taehyung berhenti mengelus belikat Jungkook dan memandang wajah Jungkook yang memerah.

Yang lebih muda menutup mulutnya dengan panik.

"Ka- kau... mendesah?" Ucap Taehyung lalu menarik tangannya dari belikat Jungkook.

"HYUNG!"

"Ssst... jangan teriak-teriak sayang, nanti perawat datang." Ucap Taehyung.

"Geli! Jadi aku tidak sengaja seperti tadi." Ucap Jungkook dengan wajah menahan malu.

Taehyung terkekeh geli melihat Jungkook merengut malu. Lalu ia mengangkat wajah manis itu dengan jemarinya.

"Sudah, jangan malu. Sekarang pakai piyamamu yang benar lalu makan sedikit, okay? Seokjin bilang kau belum makan sedaritadi." Ucap Taehyung dengan khawatir.

Jungkook mengangguk patuh lalu dengan perlahan memakai piyamanya, dibantu dengan Taehyung.

Dengan jahil Taehyung menarik kupluk piyama itu dengan pelan, membuat mata kiri Jungkook kini tertutup dengan kupluk bergambar wajah pikachu.

"Ya Tuhan... Kookachu~" Ucap Taehyung riang.

Ia mengecup pipi gembil Jungkook dengan gemas dan mencubitinya.

"Hyung. Berhenti." Ucap Jungkook kesal.

Dengan gemas Taehyung memeluk tubuh Jungkook dengan erat.

"Kau wangi sekali..." Gumam Taehyung.

Lalu dengan cepat mengecup ujung hidung Jungkook.

"Hyung... lapar." Ucap Jungkook yang membuat kekasihnya tertawa kecil.

Taehyung dengan telaten menyuapi Jungkook dengan bento yang dibeli ibunya tadi.

Dan sesekali mereka bercanda kecil karena kejahilan Taehyung.

.

"Hyung..."

"Hmm..."

Jungkook memeluk tubuh Taehyung yang berbaring di sebelah kirinya.

"Kau lucu sekali dengan piyama pikachu. Besok kau pakai kumamon ya?" Ucap Taehyung dengan cengiran lebar.

"Hyung... kau jangan buat aku kesal tengah malam begini." Gumam Jungkook.

"Iya, iya... maaf... kamu tidak ngantuk?" Tanya Taehyung.

"Sedikit."

"Tidurlah, aku akan menjagamu." Ucap Taehyung lelu menepuk-nepuk kecil punggung kekasihnya.

Yang lebih tua mengecup kecil sudut bibir Jungkook dengan lembut. Lalu saling tersenyum dengan suasana hening di antara mereka.

"Hyung... kau besok kerja?"

"Iya..."

"Aku boleh ikut?" Jungkook mendongak ke arah Taehyung lalu menatapnya dengan polos.

"Hmmm... besok kusuruh hyung-deul kesini ya? Kita kerja di sini saja." Ucap Taehyung lalu terkekeh kecil.

Jungkook tersenyum manis, lalu memeluk Taehyung dengan erat.

"Kamu sudah ngantuk?" Tanya yang lebih tua.

Jungkook mengangguk di dalam pelukan Taehyung, tersenyum saat Taehyung membuka kupluknya, dan mengusap kepalanya dengan sayang.

"Oh iya... hyung."

"Hm?"

"Aku melihat spy audio bug lagi."

"Hah?"

.

Seokjin terbangun dari tidurnya dan dengan malas menatap jam weker yang berada di meja belajar dekat ranjangnya.

'Jam tujuh pagi. Aku tidak sekolah ini kan.' Batinnya malas.

Ia mengambil ponsel yang berada di bawah bantalnya, menatap puluhan pesan dan panggilan tak terjawab yang berkontak

'JJK Hyung '

"Mati kau Jeon Seokjin."

.

Jimin membuka kedua matanya, mengusak rambut merahnya dengan malas, dan menatap jam yang tepat berada di dinding depannya.

"Jam tujuh... aku harus ke kantor Jungkook lagi." Gumamnya malas.

Ia menggerakkan tubuhnya ke kanan dan kekiri, meregangkan ototnya yang terasa kaku setelah tidur hanya lima jam.

Pemuda kelahiran Busan itu meminum air putih yang berada di nakas sebelah ranjangnya.

Mata sipitnya melirik tajam ke arah ponselnya yang menyala.

.

 _Instagram : '_ MintSugar started following you'

.

"Huh? MintSugar? Siapa ya?"

* * *

 **TBC**

 **:)**


	15. Instagram (Yoonmin Special)

**Prince's Prince**

 **Main cast(s) :**

 **\- Jeon Jungkook**

 **\- Kim Taehyung**

 **\- BTS members**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama**

 **Rated : T**

* * *

 **Prince's Prince**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Instagram (Yoonmin special)**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Mata sipit Jimin melirik tajam ke arah ponselnya yang menyala.

.

 _Instagram :_ 'MintSugar started following you'

.

"Huh? MintSugar? Siapa ya?"

.

Jimin membuka lockscreen ponselnya, melihat profil orang yang baru saja mem-follow nya di instagram.

Ia mengernyit bingung saat melihat bahwa akun instagram itu di proteksi.

"Ini siapa sih?" Gumamnya.

Ia menaruh ponselnya di atas kasur, mengambil setelan kemeja biru muda dan celana putih yang terlihat manis di dirinya.

Jimin memasuki kamar mandi dan segera membersihkan diri untuk pergi ke kantor milik Jungkook.

.

"Pagi, hyung! Tumben sudah mau berangkat pagi-pagi." Sapa Seokjin yang kini berada di ruang makan bersama ibunya.

"Iya. MSCompany sedang lagi sibuk-sibuknya dan sang pangeran sakit. Jadi mau tidak mau aku harus cepat ke kantor." Ucap Jimin sembari tertawa.

Sang wanita tersenyum kecil lalu menyuruh Jimin untuk sarapan bersama -yang tentunya tidak ditolak sama sekali dengan pemuda itu.

Mereka memakan pancake buatan Jin dengan khidmat, hingga suara notifikasi dari ponsel Jimin mengganggu mereka.

Jimin dengan segera mengambil ponselnya dan mendecak kecil saat melihat nama akun yang sama memberi komentar di salah satu selfie-nya.

MintSugar : _'Kau terlihat manis juga.'_

Jimin penasaran, dan akhirnya mem-follow akun terproteksi itu yang dengan sangat mengejutkan langsung di accept oleh pemiliknya.

'Ini... Yoongi hyung?' Batinnya.

Ia membulatkan matanya saat melihat followers yang dimiliki oleh Yoongi.

 _998k followers_

'Wow, dia terkenal juga ya.'

Jimin mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali saat melihat kotak notifikasi instagramnya.

Akun Yoongi menyukai seluruh fotonya yang berjumlah 42.

Pipinya memerah saat melihat salah satu komen di sana.

MintSugar : _'Apa hari ini kau ke rumah sakit? Aku ingin bertemu denganmu._ _:)'_

'Sial aku harus menjawab apa?'

Jimin masih merona dengan kata-kata Yoongi.

"Hyung tidak apa-apa?"

Suara Seokjin membuyarkan pikirannya, ia segera menaruh ponselnya dan terkekeh canggung.

"Tidak apa-apa kok."

.

"KIM FOOKIN NAMJOON! KEMBALIKAN PONSEL KU!"

Yoongi berteriak marah kearah Namjoon yang kini terbahak bersama Hoseok.

"Kau ini... Cepat kembalikan ponselku atau aku akan benar-benar merebut Hoseok darimu." Desisnya bahaya.

Namjoon segera membulatkan matanya, ia menatap kesal Yoongi, dan dengan cepat melindungi 'Hoseok-nya' di balik punggung.

"Lagian kau payah sekali, hyung! Masa hanya mem-follow!" Ucap Namjoon lalu kembali menatap ponsel Yoongi.

Wajahnya langsung sumringah saat melihat notifikasi di sana.

"Hyung! Kau di follback! Dia menyukai semua fotomu!" Teriak Namjoon.

Hoseok yang penasaran segera merebut ponsel Yoongi.

Pemuda yang kini berambut mint itu hanya bisa menghela nafasnya pasrah.

'Hoseok yang memegang ponselku, aku bisa apa?' Batinnya merana.

Ya, Hoseok masih menjadi salah satu titik kelemahannya saat ini.

"Waaah~ ini Jimin yang waktu itu? Dia manis sekali." Ucap Hoseok sembari cekikikan dengan Namjoon.

"Hoseok-ah... Kembalikan ponselku." Gumam Yoongi.

Hoseok yang melihat ekspresi kelam sahabatnya langsung mengembalikannya.

"Hyung... Aku tidak bermaksud mengejekmu, kok. Serius." Ucap Hoseok.

Yoongi tersenyum kecil dan mengusak rambut hitam pemuda di depannya.

"Iya tidak apa."

Hoseok kembali tersenyum cerah saat melihat senyuman Yoongi.

Mereka kembali ke bangku masing-masing, mengerjakan tugas yang harus diselesaikan di kantor, karena Taehyung memberi tahu bahwa Jungkook ingin bertemu dengan mereka.

Yoongi menatap ponselnya, ia membulatkan matanya saat Jimin memberi komentar di salah satu di antara 9 fotonya.

ChocoChim : _'Hai, hyung :3'_

.

Jimin menatap malas Seokjin yang kini uring-uringan dengan ponselnya yang terus berdering.

Pemuda yang lebih tua menjadi kesal karena tak dapat berkonsentrasi saat mengemudi.

"Seokjin. Angkat telponnya." Ucapnya datar.

Seokjin yang kini berada di kursi samping pengemudi mengeluarkan aegyo receh nya yang membuat Jimin semakin kesal.

"Hyung... bagaimana ini? Jungkookie hyung menelponku. Aku takut." Ucapnya.

Jimin memutar bola matanya kesal, dia tak habis pikir kenapa ia hanya mengangguk saja saat Seokjin meminta ikut ke kantor Jungkook.

"Angkat saja. Kau pura-pura marah balik padanya kalau dia memarahimu. Ingat? Kau yang paling disayanginya." Ucap Jimin.

Seokjin langsung tersenyum cerah saat mendengar kata-kata pemuda di hadapannya.

"Kau benar, hyung! Oke. Aku akan mencobanya." Ucap Jin.

"Halo-"

 _"Jeon Seokjin. Tolong jelaskan apa masksud kau menaruh alat tak berguna seperti itu di kamarku? Sampai dua buah pula!"_

Seokjin menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah, sedangkan Jimin tertawa kecil di sampingnya.

"Hyung! Ini pemikiran Jimin hyung. Jadi aku ikuti saja." Ucap Seokjin lalu tersenyum jahat ke arah Jimin yang membulatkan matanya.

 _"Bilang ke Park Jimin hyung kalau dia akan kuberi tugas menumpuk setelah ini dan harus membersihkan 10 ruangan di kantor selama OB di kantor cuti."_

Jimin mendecak kesal mendengar pernyataan Jungkook. Sengaja sekali Seokjin mengaktifkan loudspeaker ponselnya.

"Kau dengar kan hyung? Kau akan banyak pekerjaan setelah ini. Haha." Seokjin tertawa keras mendengarnya.

Jimin menggerutu karena kelakuan Seokjin, lalu melirik ponselnya yang bergetar.

MintSugar : _'Maaf yang memberi komen-komen sebelumnya itu Namjoon.'_

Jimin merona merah melihat tulisan yoongi.

.

Sial.

.

Dia rasa, Yoongi bisa membuatnya berdebar hanya dengan tulisan semu berupa komentar di instagram.

.

Jimin dengan segera mengerjakan tugasnya di kantor Jungkook.

Seokjin tidak hentinya bertanya ini-itu, komentar ini-itu dan menggoda beberapa pemudi sepantarannya yang datang ke kantor Jungkook hanya untuk mengobservasi aplikasi game baru.

"Tuan muda Jeon Seokjin. Tolong diam sedikit, bisa?" Jimin mengacak rambutnya frustasi saat melihat banyak proposal yang harus ia cek.

"Baiklah." Seokjin bergumam dan dengan jahil mengambil ponsel Jimin.

Ia melihat instagram manajer kakaknya itu dan membulatkan matanya.

'Yoongi hyung mem-follow Jimin hyung?'

Ia penasaran lalu melihat beberapa direct message yang baru saja diterima Jimin.

.

MintSugar : _'Maaf, Jimin. Namjoon memalukan.'_

ChocoChim : _'Hehe :) tidak apa-apa kok, hyung! Tak perlu meminta maaf :3'_

MintSugar : _'(y)'_

.

Jin mengernyit kesal saat melihat jawaban Yoongi.

'Apa-apaan itu! Yoongi hyung pelit sekali mengetik.' Batinnya kesal.

Jimin selesai mengecek proposal terakhirnya lalu menatap kaget Jin yang kini mengutak-atik ponselnya.

"Hey! Bocah! Kau melihat apa, huh?"

Jimin merebut ponsel itu dan membulatkan matanya. Ia merasa wajahnya sudah terbakar saat ini.

"Jeon Seokjin, kau tau? Kau sudah membuatku malu." Jimin menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona di antara tumpukan proposal di hadapannya.

Ia malu dengan kata-kata Jin yang terlanjur dikirim ke direct message Yoongi.

.

ChocoChim : _'Hyung, hari ini aku ke rumah sakit ;) Hyung datangkan?'_

.

Jimin segera mengecek saat merasa ponsel layar sentuh tipisnya bergetar.

MintSugar : _'Ya.'_

Tak lama, ekspresi pemuda seumuran Taehyung itu masam. Ia mendecakkan lidahnya dengan kesal.

'Kenapa balasnya pendek?'

Namun batinnya langsung terganti dengan tatapan syok bercampur kesal yang ia arahkan ke Jin.

Jin menatap bingung Jimin.

"Jin. Kenapa aku jadi kesal setiap Yoongi hyung menjawab singkat?" Jimin bertanya seperti orang dungu.

Seokjin terbahak, ia bahkan menghapus air matanya yang sedikit keluar karena itu.

"Ya Tuhan, hyung! Kau suka dengan Yoongi hyung!" Ucapnya jenaka.

Jimin merasa tulang pipinya luruh sekarang juga, ia malu.

'Sial. Untuk apa aku blushing?'

.

Waktu sudah cukup sore bagi Jimin dan Seokjin ke rumah sakit. Beruntunglah Jungkook dirawat di kamar VVIP yang bebas waktu kunjung.

Jimin mengendarai mobilnya dengan tenang, ditemani Jin yang kini bersenandung kecil mengikuti lagu-lagu western yang Jimin yakin tidak dipahami anak SMA itu.

"Hyung..."

"Ya?"

"Bagaimana kalau Jungkook hyung marah dengan kita?" Tanya Jin sedikit cemas karena kakaknya memang galak.

"Ayolah. Sudah delapan jam berlalu saat terakhir dia marah dengan kita. Dia paling lama marah lima jam." Ucap Jimin lalu memakirkan mobilnya.

"Oh iya, bagaimana dengan Yoongi hyung ya? Apa dia sudah di rumah sakit dengan yang lain?" Ucap Jin yang kini sibuk bersiap keluar dari mobil.

Jimin terdiam mendengarnya, telinganya sedikit tergelitik saat mendengar nama itu akhir-akhir ini.

'Apa aku suka Yoongi hyung?' Batinnya bingung.

.

Jungkook tertawa kecil di pangkuan Taehyung. Mereka menertawakan kelakuan Namjoon yang tadi pagi menjahili Yoongi dengan instagramnya. -Hoseok dengan senang hati menceritakan hal ini ke mereka.

"Dia payah! Masa hanya berani mem-follow manajermu yang manis itu. Dasar." Namjoon menggerutu saat Yoongi hanya melempar tatapan malas padanya.

Hoseok mencoba menghibur Yoongi dengan aegyo-nya yang super banyak. Membuat Namjoon ter-percik rasa cemburu yang berlebihan.

"Ayolah Hoseok-ie. Biarkan kakek-kakek itu menyadari kalau dia tertarik dengan Jimin." Ucap Namjoon yang dibalas jeweran dari Hoseok.

"Kau sudah keterlaluan dari tadi pagi." Omelnya lucu.

Yoongi menatap Taehyung dan Jungkook yang masih berada di atas ranjang, ia tersenyum melihat ekspresi cerah Taehyung.

'Sudah lama anak itu tidak seperti itu.' Batinnya.

Mata Yoongi melebar saat menatap lamat-lamat piyama yang Jungkook pakai.

Otaknya berjalan lambat saat hampir menyadari karakter berwarna hitam yang kini menjadi piyama Jungkook.

"KUMAMON?!" Teriak Yoongi histeris.

Jungkok yang masih bercanda dengan Taehyung menolehkan kepalanya dengan kaget. Begitu pula dengan Namjoon dan Hoseok yang sedang terdiam di atas sofa, bersamanya.

"Ya Tuhan. Jeon Jungkook. Darimana kau mendapat piyama kumamon seperti itu?" Yoongi bertanya dengan antusias.

Dan keempat pemuda di situ benar-benar tercengang karena pertama kali melihat mata Yoongi yang biasanya mengintimidasi menjadi penuh binar.

"Hyung? Ada apa dengan kumamon?" Tanya Jungkook.

Hoseok mengingat sesuatu, ia tersenyum memperlihatkan tulang pipinya yang menggemaskan.

"Ah! Yoongi hyung suka kumamon!" Ucapnya manis.

Yoongi mengangguk kecil, meng-iyakan jawaban Hoseok.

Jungkook tersenyum geli lalu memukul Taehyung karena kekasihnya dengan jahil mengecupi pipinya.

"Waah... kau sangat imut dengan piyama itu, Jungkook-ah. Coba kau pakai kupluknya." Usul Yoongi yang didukung dengan anggukan Taehyung.

Jungkook menarik kupluknya sehingga menutupi dahi dan poninya.

"Ya Tuhan! Namjoon, kau bisa lihat? Anak ini manis, tidak seperti yang kau bilang dulu. Ya Tuhan... Hatiku." Hoseok menyentuh dadanya dengan dramatis, memancing gelak tawa dari Namjoon yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Yoongi tertawa melihat Hoseok dan tersenyum kembali saat melihat Jungkook mengerucutkan bibirnya.

'Anak ini berubah semenjak bertemu Taehyung.' Batinnya senang.

Taehyung yang melihat kekasih dalam pangkuannya berbuat imut hanya bisa menelan ludahnya dengan paksa.

Jungkook menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Taehyung, mengedip bak anak di kelas pendidikan anak usia dini (re: paud) yang polos.

'Dia menggodaku atau bagaimana?' Batin Taehyung yang kini hanya bisa menyengir canggung.

Yoongi terdiam kembali, tangannya memainkan ponsel dengan malas.

'Apa Jimin tidak kesini?' Batinnya.

Ia melihat instagram-nya dengan perlahan, membuka akun Jimin dan tersenyum kecil melihat selfie-selfie manis milik Jimin.

Hatinya terasa sejuk.

'Oh... senyumnya terlalu indah.' Batinnya.

.

Pintu kamar itu tiba-tiba terbuka, menampilkan Seokjin dan Jimin yang tersenyum ke arah mereka semua.

"Hyung-deul!" Ucap Jin ramah.

Jimin hanya tersenyum kecil lalu membungkuk sedikit.

Jungkook sudah siap mengomel saat melihat adiknya, namun hal itu terhenti saat melihat atmosfer canggung di antara mereka.

Yoongi menatap Jimin, begitu pula sebaliknya. Jimin tersenyum canggung lalu dibalas canggung pula dengan Yoongi.

Seokjin, dengan jahil mendorong sedikit tubuh Jimin ke arah Yoongi.

"Hai, Jimin." Sapa Yoongi.

Jimin merasa sendi kaki dan tulang keringnya menjadi pudding sekarang.

Pemuda berambut merah itu tersenyum kecil, menyembunyikan kegugupannya dengan meremat dengan ujung lengan kemeja birunya.

"H-hai... hyung."

'Sial kenapa suara ku gemetar?' Batin Jimin kesal.

Taehyung menyeringai kecil melihatnya, ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Jungkook lalu berkata.

"Sepertinya sore ini banyak bunga yang bermekaran di taman rumah sakit. Yoongi hyung, mungkin Jimin akan menyukainya."

Namjoon menahan tawanya saat melihat Yoongi dan Jimin merona dengan kompak.

"Ehm... Jimin, aku ingin membeli minuman. Kau ikut?" Ucap Yoongi halus lalu berdiri di samping pemuda yang lebih pendek satu senti darinya.

Jimin dengan reflek mengangguk lalu tersenyum malu saat pemuda di sana dengan jahil memberi siulan ke arahnya.

Yoongi mendecak kesal ke arah Namjoon yang menyikut-nyikut rusuknya pelan.

"Ayo." Ajak Yoongi dan akhirnya mereka keluar dari kamar itu.

.

"Hyung, kita mau kemana?" Tanya Jimin.

Yoongi hanya terdiam, terlalu gugup tepatnya.

Pemuda berkulit pucat itu menoleh ke arah Jimin lalu mulutnya membuka -seperti akan mengatakan sesuatu.

Jimin mengernyit bingung saat Yoongi kembali menutup mulutnya dan berjalan di depannya.

"Ehm... kita ke kantin rumah sakit." Gumam Yoongi.

Jimin mengangguk. Ia yang merasa risih berjalan di belakang Yoongi kini mempercepat jalannya, menyejajarkan langkahnya dengan yang lebih tua.

"Kau sudah makan?" Tanya Yoongi dengan tatapan lurus ke depan, membuat Jimin mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Belum." Ucapnya.

Yoongi menolehkan kepalanya saat menyadari suara Jimin yang berubah menjadi amat lesu.

"Eh? Kau kelaparan ya?" Tanya Yoongi.

Jimin membulatkan matanya dan menggeleng dengan cepat.

"Tidak kok." Ucapnya.

Yoongi mengangguk kecil lalu dengan pelan menarik pergelangan tangan Jimin yang terasa kecil di jemarinya.

Jimin merasa debaran jantungnya sudah lebih cepat dari tabuhan drum di band rock terkenal manapun.

'Sial.' Batin Jimin yang kiri memerah.

"Kau tahu?" Yoongi membuka percakapan saat merasa kantin rumah sakit masih cukup jauh.

Jimin menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri, menatap Yoongi yang kini tersenyum tipis.

"Apa hyung?" Bingungnya.

"Kau orang pertama yang menbuatku melupakan Hoseok." Gumam Yoongi lalu menoleh ke arahnya.

Jimin masih terbengong dengan apa yang dikatakan Yoongi.

"Aku terlalu mencintai Hoseok, sehingga tidak pernah melupakannya sedetikpun. Lalu aku bertemu denganmu dan mulai saat itu aku lupa dengan Hoseok - digantikan denganmu." Ucap Yoongi terlampau jujur.

Jimin sadar kalau ini bukan mimpi, ia masih bisa merasakan jemari Yoongi yang menggenggam pergelangannya lembut.

Jimin merasa ia melayang saat ini, tatapan Yoongi begitu tulus kepadanya.

Jimin akhirnya tersenyum tipis, mencoba tidak terlihat gugup dengan perkataan Yoongi barusan.

Ia menggerakkan tangannya yang di genggam Yoongi lalu menautkan jemari mereka.

"Aku juga suka memikirkan hyung." Jawabnya riang.

Yoongi menatap kaget Jimin, ia terpesona dengan senyuman manis milik pemuda di depannya.

Jimin menarik tangan Yoongi dengan semangat, menggiring pemuda yang berada dua tahun di atasnya itu ke arah kantin.

.

"Ayo hyung, aku lapar!"

* * *

 **TBC**

 **:")**


	16. Cherryblossom (END)

**Prince's Prince**

 **Main cast(s) :**

 **\- Jeon Jungkook**

 **\- Kim Taehyung**

 **\- BTS members**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama**

 **Rated : T**

* * *

 **Prince's Prince**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cherryblossom (END)**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Oh iya... hyung."

"Hm?"

"Aku melihat spy audio bug lagi."

"Hah?"

.

Taehyung melonggarkan pelukan mereka, menatap wajah Jungkook yang merengut kesal.

"Di mana, Kook-ah?"

Jungkook menolehkan kepalanya ke arah nakas dekat Taehyung, menunjuk sebuah kotak hitam kecil yang diselipkan di samping tumpukan tissue.

Taehyung terkekeh melihat alat yang sama terletak di tempat yang 'strategis' sehingga dapat dilihat dengan mudah oleh Jungkook.

"Aku tidak mengerti mereka bodoh atau bagaimana, hyung." Bisik Jungkook.

Taehyung tertawa kecil, merangkul Jungkook ke dalam pelukannya yang erat. Yang lebih tua mengecup kening Jungkook dengan lembut, tersenyum kecil saat melihat kekasihnya mengusak wajah di dadanya dengan lucu.

"Sudah, biarkan saja. Nanti pagi kita matikan alatnya. Sekarang kau tidur, ya." Ucap Taehyung.

Jungkook mengangguk kecil, menutup matanya dengan perlahan saat Taehyung mulai mengusap punggung dan surainya lembut.

Taehyung terkekeh kecil saat Jungkook dengan cepat, kini telah mendengkur halus di dalam pelukannya.

Pemuda dua puluh tiga tahun itu melonggarkan pelukannya, tangannya terulur mengambil spy audio bug yang tadi ia lihat.

Ia mencabut SIM card yang terpasang di sana, membuat alat itu mati dengan sendirinya.

'Sungguh, mereka lucu sekali.' Batin Taehyung geli.

Ia kembali memeluk Jungkook, mengikuti kekasihnya ke alam mimpi yang indah di malam hangat milik mereka berdua.

.

Jungkook membuka matanya, menatap jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul enam, dan melihat wajah Taehyung yang sangat absurd di pagi hari.

Mulut terbuka, kelopak mata yang tidak tertutup rapat, rambut cokelat acak-acakan dan air liur yang menggenang di sudut bibirnya.

"Jorok." Gumam Jungkook sembari mendorong tubuh Taehyung dari dekatnya.

Yang lebih muda mengucek matanya dengan pelan, menguap lebar, dan akhirnya mencoba untuk membangunkan kekasihnya.

"Hyung..." Panggil Jungkook dengan halus.

Jungkook mengelus rambut Taehyung dengan perlahan, merapihkan surai kecokelatan milik kekasihnya dengan lembut.

Ia terkekeh kecil saat Taehyung menutup mulutnya dan kembali memeluk dirinya dengan erat.

"Hyung, bangun." Ucap Jungkook.

Taehyung mengerjapkan matanya saat merasakan sentuhan halus di pipinya. Pemuda Kim itu bergumam malas, kembali memeluk Jungkook, dan membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher yang lebih muda.

Jungkook merengut kesal, tangannya terulur untuk menarik daun telinga Taehyung dengan kuat.

"Hyung, bangun! Aku mau pipis." Ucap Jungkook.

Taehyung meringis kesakitan, lalu segera memasang wajah paniknya saat mengetahui keadaan darurat Jungkook.

Taehyung segera berdiri di samping ranjang, membuka kedua tangannya lebar seolah ingin memeluk ke arah Jungkook yang kini sedang berusaha untuk duduk di tepi ranjang.

"Kenapa kau seperti itu, hyung?" Tanya Jungkook bingung.

"Koala hug? Kau mau pipiskan? Ayo aku gendong lagi biar kau cepat ke toilet-nya." Ucap Taehyung polos.

Jungkook menahan senyumnya saat melihat wajah mengantuk sang kekasih. Ia merangkul leher Taehyung dan mempererat pegangannya saat Taehyung mengangkat kedua kakinya.

Jungkook memeluk tubuh kekasihnya dengan erat, tersenyum kecil saat merasa Taehyung sedikit kesusahan mengangkat tubuhnya.

"Nah, sudah sampai. Aku tunggu di luar ya, nanti panggil saja." Ucap Taehyung sembari mendudukkan Jungkook di atas kloset.

Jungkook menarik rangkulannya di leher Taehyung sehingga kini wajah mereka berdekatan. Dengan cepat, ia mengecup kecil pipi kiri Taehyung.

"Makasih, hyung." Ucapnya lucu lalu melepas pelukannya.

Taehyung mengerjapkan matanya, ia menyentuh pipinya dengan pelan kemudian tersenyum lebar.

Taehyung mengusak rambut Jungkook dengan lembut, mencubit pipi gembil sang kekasih dengan pelan.

"Manis sekali pikachu-ku hari ini." Ucapnya sembari meninggalkan toilet.

.

Setelah Jungkook sukses dengan urusannya di toilet, ia kembali memanggil Taehyung, dan dengan senang hati sang kekasih membantunya keluar.

Jungkook mendudukkan dirinya di atas kursi roda, mengutak-atik ponselnya untuk memarahi kelakuan adiknya.

Ia mencoba menjalankan kursi tersebut dengan perlahan ke arah tas travel miliknya.

"Hyung? Aku sudah terlihat lancar belum?" Tanya Jungkook.

Taehyung tersenyum kecil, mengusak rambut kekasihnya dengan pelan.

"Sudah. Tapi biar tidak capek, nanti aku yang akan terus mendorongmu." Jawab Taehyung sembari menaik-turunkan kedua alisnya.

Jungkook menjulurkan lidahnya geli, saat mendengar pernyataan Taehyung yang menurutnya menjijikkan.

Ia mengambil piyama 'normal' berwarna putih. Ia menatap Taehyung yang kini di kamar mandi sedang menyiapkan kursi plastik dengan pelindung di sampingnya untuk dirinya mandi.

Jungkook mendekat ke arah pintu kamar mandi, tersenyum kecil saat Taehyung telah selesai dan menatapnya.

"Loh? Katanya mau pakai yang kumamon?"

Jungkook merengut bingung saat Taehyung menunjuk piyama yang berada di pangkuannya.

"Itu loh. Piyama-mu. Katanya mau pakai kumamon hari ini? Kenapa jadi putih polos begitu?" Ucap Taehyung.

"Hyung. Aku terlihat konyol kalau memakai piyama seperti itu disiang hari." Balas Jungkook.

Taehyung mengangguk kecil saat melihat tatapan memelas Jungkook. Ia memapah tubuh berisi Jungkook untuk duduk di kursi yang tadi ia siapkan.

"Piyama mu kugantung di sini, ya. Nanti kalau sudah mandinya teriak saja, okay?" Ucap Taehyung lembut.

Jungkook tersenyum lalu menganggukkan kepalanya.

Saat Taehyung ingin keluar kamar mandi, Jungkook menarik pergelangan kekasihnya itu.

"Hyung... kau tidak siap-siap kerja?" Tanya-nya.

"Iya, sayang. Tapi aku harus mengurusmu dulu, kasihan kalau kau kutinggal dengan keadaan belum mandi." Ucap Taehyung lalu tertawa kecil.

Jungkook mengangguk mengerti lalu membiarkan kekasihnya keluar.

.

Jungkook dengan cekatan membersihkan dirinya, berhati-hati saat mengambil botol shampoo yang cukup jauh dari jangkauannya.

BRAK

-dan sayangnya botol itu jatuh.

"JUNGKOOK KAU BAIK-BAIK SAJA?"

Yang lebih muda membuka matanya lebar saat pintu kamar mandi dibuka oleh kekasihnya.

"HYUNG APA-APAAN KAU INI?"

Jungkook menarik handuknya dengan panik, menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya -yang untungnya sudah terhalang sedikit oleh pelindung di samping kursinya.

Jungkook memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dengan erat, malu karena ini pertama kalinya tubuhnya terekspos jelas tanpa ada penghalang.

"KELUAR HYUNG! JANGAN BENGONG DI SITU!" Teriaknya heboh.

Taehyung segera menutup pintunya dan memejamkan matanya dengan erat.

'Sial kulitnya putih sekali.' Batinnya ngawur.

Ia mengelus dadanya dengan pelan, berharap bahwa degupan jantungnya bisa kembali normal.

'Wah... Ini parah. Ini tidak sehat. Sungguh, ini tidak sehat.' Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya kuat, menjambaki rambutnya sedikit seperti orang frustasi.

"Baiklah... aku harus tenang. Tenang..." Taehyung bermonolog sembari mondar-mandir di depan pintu kamar mandi, takut tiba-tiba Jungkook butuh bantuannya(?).

"Hyung... Aku sudah selesai." Suara milik kekasihnya membuat Taehyung tersadar, hampir 20 menit ia mondar-mandir tanpa manfaat di depan pintu.

Taehyung membuka pintu kamar mandi itu, melihat Jungkook yang menunduk sembari mengalungkan handuk di lehernya.

Taehyung menatap rambut basah Jungkook, poni hitam itu terlihat begitu menggoda saat tersampir di dahi kekasihnya.

'Sial, memang tidak sehat.' Batin Taehyung.

Jungkook menatap Taehyung yang sedang mengamati dirinya lamat-lamat. Kedua pipinya terasa luruh dan memerah saat menahan malu karena tatapan Taehyung.

"Hyung. Kau mau membantuku tidak?" Ucapnya.

Taehyung mengangguk lalu kembali menggendong Jungkook seperti biasa. Oh, mungkin tidak biasa karena tubuhnya keringat dingin saat mengingat kulit putih Jungkook.

'Otak ini harus dicuci rupanya.' Batin Taehyung.

.

Setelah Taehyung membersihkan diri dan siap ke kantor, pintu kamar itu terbuka, menampilkan satu pemuda berambut mint yang terlihat mengantuk.

"Yo."

Taehyung mengernyit, Jungkook merengut heran di atas kursi rodanya.

"Hyung? Kau sudah pulang kerja? Ini masih jam sebelas pagi." Ucap Taehyung.

"Hari ini aku hanya menerima beberapa booking kerja cosplay untukmu dan aku. Karena malas menatap kedua sejoli yang menebar kemesraan itu, jadi aku lebih baik kesini." Ucap Yoongi sembari membaringkan tubuhnya di atas sofa.

Taehyung mengangguk mengerti. Ia paham sekali dengan 'kedua sejoli' yang dimaksud Yoongi. Terkadang ia kasihan dengan hyung kesayangannya satu ini.

Taehyung menolehkan kepalanya ke samping, menatap Jungkook yang menarik-narik kecil kemejanya.

"Kau masih harus ke kantor?" Tanyanya lembut.

Taehyung mengangkat bahunya pertanda tidak tahu. Pemuda berambut kecokelatan itu menghampiri Yoongi.

"Hyung, apa masih banyak kerjaan di kantor?" Tanya Taehyung.

"Tidak ada kerjaan lagi. Semua sketsa-mu sudah ku scan dan edit ulang kemarin, jadi tinggal di publikasi. Hoseok yang akan meng-uploadnya." Ucap Yoongi.

Taehyung mengangguk mengerti. Ia kembali berjalan ke arah Jungkook, mengusap rambut hitam itu dengan lembut, dan tertawa kecil melihat Jungkook yang menatapnya bahagia.

"Kau tidak usah ke kantor ya, hyung?" Pintanya.

Taehyung mengangguk kecil lalu terkekeh melihat Jungkook tersenyum.

"Hyung, aku dan Jungkook akan ke taman sebentar. Tidak apa-apa kutinggal?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan tidur di sofa." Ucap Yoongi.

"Baiklah. Kalau mau, tidur di ranjang Jungkook juga tidak apa hyung." Balas Taehyung.

Yoongi tersenyum kecil lalu menggeleng dengan cepat.

"Enakan di sofa. Sudah sana pergi." Ucapnya.

"Ok. Kami pergi dulu, hyung."

"Ah iya, Taehyung-ah. Skateboard-mu yang di kantor sudah kubawakan. Ada di samping pintu masuk." Ucap Yoongi sembari memejamkan matanya.

"Terima kasih, hyung!"

Taehyung mendorong kursi roda Jungkook dengan pelan, membawa kekasihnya keluar kamar rawat, dan mengambil papan skate berwarna abu-abu miliknya.

.

Jungkook tersenyum kecil saat melihat Taehyung bermain skateboard di depannya. Sesekali ia menjulurkan lidahnya saat melihat Taehyung memberi kedipan mata yang nakal.

Jungkook menunggu di bawah pohon sakura yang sudah tidak berbunga, menatap ke arah tanah yang masih terlihat banyak bekas gugurannya.

Taehyung mengarahkan papan skate-nya ke dekat Jungkook, ia mencuri sebuah kecupan kecil di pipi sang kekasih saat melewatinya.

"Hyung!" Tegur Jungkook.

Taehyung terkekeh dan kembali meluncurkan papan skate-nya di sekitar guguran bunga sakura.

"Jungkook-ah! Kalau aku bisa menciummu lagi, janji ya nanti kau pakai piyama kumamon!" Teriak Taehyung.

Jungkook tertawa kecil, ia mengangkat jari kelingkingnya dengan semangat.

"PINKY PROMISE!"

Taehyung kembali tertawa dan melajukan papan skate-nya.

Jungkook mengerjapkan matanya saat Taehyung, entah dari mana sudah berada di hadapannya.

Yang lebih tua menangkup kedua pipi berisi milik Jungkook, dengan cepat mengecup kening kekasihnya itu dengan lembut.

"Kau harus pakai piyama kumamon setelah ini, Jungkook-ah." Gumamnya.

Jungkook tersenyum kecil saat Taehyung menarik hidungnya dengan pelan. Ia menatap Taehyung yang kembali asyik dengan papan skate-nya.

.

'Hyung. Aku rasa, aku memang mencintaimu.'

.

Taehyung berhenti memainkan papan skate-nya saat melihat Jungkook memainkan ilalang pendek yang tumbuh di sekitar taman.

Ia mendekati Jungkook dan mengusap pelan rambut hitam sang kekasih.

"Kau bosan, ya?" Tanya Taehyung.

Jungkook tersenyum dan menggeleng kacil, ia mengambil papan skate abu-abu dari tangan kekasihnya itu.

Jungkook membulatkan matanya saat melihat sebuah tanda tangan yang tertulis dengan tinta putih di sana.

"Hyung! Kau pernah bertemu dengan Tony Hawk?" Ucapnya kaget.

"Tidak, ayahku yang bertemu dengannya saat di Carlsbad... itu pemberian ayahku saat umur lima belas." Ucap Taehyung.

Jungkook mengangguk paham, lalu tersenyum saat Taehyung mendorong kursi rodanya untuk mengelilingi taman.

Mereka menatap bunga hydrangea yang mekar di musim panas, bertebar cantik di sekeliling mereka.

.

Jungkook bersenandung kecil saat udara pagi terasa sangat segar hari ini. Taehyung tersenyum mendengar suara kekasihnya, ia memberhentikan kursi roda Jungkook, dan merendahkan tubuhnya untuk berbisik di telinga yang lebih muda.

"Apa kau berani melewati jalan ini, Jungkook?" Tanya Taehyung.

Jungkook mengernyit bingung, ia menoleh, dan menatap kekasihnya.

"Untuk apa aku takut melewati jalan mulus dengan banyak bunga hydrangea lucu di sampingnya? Ini juga bukan malam hari, hyung. Jadi aku berani lah!" Ucapnya sembari tertawa.

Taehyung menyeringai kecil, ia mengencangkan pegangannya pada kursi roda Jungkook.

"Kalau aku bawa ngebut saat melewatinya, kamu masih berani?" Tanya Taehyung.

Jungkook mengernyit kecil.

"Hyung, kau jangan macam-macam." Ucap Jungkook.

Taehyung tersenyum lebar dan menegakkan tubuhnya, ia berlari sembari mendorong kursi roda Jungkook.

"KAU MASIH BERANI JUNGKOOK-AH? AHAHAHA."

"HYUNG!"

Taehyung dan Jungkook tertawa saat mereka melewati jalan itu dengan cepat.

Ini pertama kalinya, Jungkook tertawa dengan lepas. Pertama kalinya yang lebih muda merasakan kebahagiaan yang sesungguhnya.

Taehyung terpaku melihat tawa Jungkook yang begitu manis. Ia menarik senyumnya saat Jungkook kembali tertawa kecil ke arahnya.

"Kau tidak capek, hyung?" Ucap Jungkook sembari tersenyum.

Mereka berhenti di sebuah tempat duduk dekat taman, dengan Taehyung mendudukkan tubuhnya di sana.

Jungkook membetulkan rambut sang kekasih yang terlihat berantakan karena diterpa angin dengan tangan kanannya.

Taehyung menggeleng kecil, lalu dengan cepat menggenggam tangan Jungkook yang bebas dari papan skate-nya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa capek kalau setelah berlari langsung menatapmu, Jungkook." Ucap Taehyung sembari tersenyum.

Jungkook merengut geli saat mendengarnya.

"Hyung, itu menjijikkan." Ucapnya lalu tertawa.

Taehyung mencubit kecil pipi Jungkook, kemudian mengambil papan skate yang berada di pangkuan Jungkook untuk di taruh di sampingnya.

Taehyung mengangkat tubuh Jungkook dengan pelan, mendudukkan kekasihnya di atas pangkuannya.

"Hyung... kau tidak malu kalau ada yang lewat?" Tanya Jungkook.

"Tidak akan ada yang lewat, Jungkook. Ini masih jam 11 pagi dan kita cukup jauh dari bangunan rumah sakit." Gumam Taehyung.

Jungkook tersenyum, ia memeluk leher Taehyung, dan membiarkan kekasihnya menaruh wajah di pundaknya.

Taehyung memeluk pinggang Jungkook dengan erat, memejamkan matanya untuk meresapi kehangatan tubuh sang kekasih.

"Jungkook-ah..."

"Hm?"

Taehyung membuka matanya, menggerakkan kepalanya untuk menatap Jungkook yang membalas tatapannya.

.

"Kau ingin ku lamar, tidak?"

Jungkook mengernyitkan wajahnya, lalu tersenyum lembut saat melihat tatapan serius dari Taehyung.

.

"Lamar aku saat bunga sakura gugur, hyung." Jawab Jungkook.

Taehyung menatap wajah Jungkook yang terlihat cantik diterpa sinar matahari pagi.

.

Taehyung mendongak, menatap pohon sakura yang sudah tidak berbunga menutupi mereka berdua.

Tangannya terulur mengambil sebuah bunga berwarna merah muda cantik yang jatuh di surai lembut Jungkook.

.

Taehyung memperlihatkan tangan kanannya yang memegang bunga sakura terakhir di musim panas ke arah Jungkook.

.

"Aku tidak tahu ini keajaiban atau anugerah. Bunga sakura akan gugur sebelum musim panas, dan Tuhan dengan hebat menciptakan skenario untuk kita. Sebuah bunga sakura yang gugur di tengah musim panas."

Taehyung tersenyum, ia menggenggam kedua tangan Jungkook dengan lembut.

.

Jungkook tidak bisa berkata-kata, air sudah menggenang di sudut matanya.

"Hyung..."

Taehyung mengecup punggung tangan Jungkook, lalu menatap kekasihnya yang berkaca-kaca.

"Maafkan aku jika tidak bisa sempurna untukmu, Jungkook."

.

"Maafkan aku yang hanya bisa mengemis untuk meminta cintamu."

Jungkook menggeleng kecil, ia tidak bisa menahan senyumnya.

.

"Aku minta maaf karena pernah berbuat jahat padamu, hyung." Gumam Jungkook.

"Kapan kau pernah jahat padaku? Aku menganggap semua kejadian bersamamu adalah kebahagiaanku yang baru hingga sampai akhir nanti." Ucap Taehyung.

Jungkook tersenyum sendu, ia mengecup kening Taehyung dengan pelan, menyalurkan rasa sayangnya ke pemuda yang lebih tua.

.

Taehyung tersenyum, menyematkan bunga sakura yang cantik ke telinga kiri Jungkook.

.

"Di bawah guguran terakhir bunga sakura, aku berjanji akan menjagamu sampai Tuhan memisahkan kita, Jungkook."

.

"Hari ini, di mana aku akhirnya berani untuk menyatakan cinta padamu."

.

"Dan hari ini juga, aku berjanji untuk menjadikanmu seutuhnya milikku."

.

"Jungkook..."

.

"Will you marry me?"

.

"Hyung..."

.

"Of course, I will. Stupid."

.

 **END**

* * *

 **Hi, pas banget aku publish Ending FF ini di ulang tahun pertamanya :)**

 **Karena sesungguhnya di wattpad aku sudah publish FF ini di tanggal 7/Juli/2015 :)**


	17. Sequel

**Prince's Prince**

 **Main cast(s) :**

 **\- Jeon Jungkook**

 **\- Kim Taehyung**

 **\- BTS members**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama**

 **Rated : T**

* * *

 **Prince's Prince**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SEQUEL**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _7 Juli 2016_

Taehyung tidak tahu bahasa apa lagi yang harus ia ucapkan untuk mengungkapkan rasa bahagianya sekarang. Jungkook sudah sehat ditambah ia sudah resmi menjadi 'suami' pemuda itu.

Setelah resmi menikah dengan Jungkook sore tadi, Taehyung tidak berhenti menempeli pasangan hidupnya sepanjang hari.

 **Flashback**

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

 _"Eomma! Appa! Aku bukan perempuan, jadi aku tidak mau berjalan dari pintu gereja ke altar! Tidak lucu."_

 _Jungkook melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, merajuk keras ke orang tuanya yang hanya terkekeh melihat kelakuannya._

 _"Tapi posisimu sebagai mempelai wanita di sini, sayang." Ucap ibunya hati-hati._

 _"Tapi aku bukan wanita, eomma." Ucapnya malas._

 _Sang ayah tertawa kecil, menepuk pundak anak pertamanya dengan pelan._

 _"Yasudah, kalau kau tidak mau, kau dan Taehyung berjalan beriringan saja ke atas altar gereja. Bagaimana?" Tawar sang ayah._

 _Jungkook akhirnya mengangguk kecil, menyetujui ucapan ayahnya._

 _"Eomma! Appa! Ayo! Ini sudah ramai sekali di luar." Panggil Seokjin dengan riang._

 _Jungkook tersenyum melihat keceriaan sang adik, hatinya berdegup kencang saat menyadari bahwa hari ini dia dan Taehyung akan resmi menikah._

 _Jungkook masih sibuk dengan pakaiannya, beberapa wanita sibuk merapihkan penampilannya._

 _Stelan tuxedo putih, rambut hitamnya yang di belah pinggir, ditata sedemikian rupa sehingga dirinya benar-benar terlihat sempurna -tampak seperti bidadari._

 _._  
 _._  
 _._

 _Taehyung memasuki ruangan gereja, ia terdiam di depan pintu gereja dengan senyum yang mengembang di wajah tampannya, semua keluarga Jungkook dan beberapa kawan Taehyung -mereka membuat acara ini semacam private- menatap dirinya dengan takjub._

 _Stelan tuxedo putih yang sama dengan Jungkook, rambut cokelat dengan poni yang dinaikkan -membuat dirinya terlihat sangat menawan._

 _Mata Taehyung membulat saat melihat Jungkook datang dan tersenyum kepadanya, calon pendamping hidupnya itu dengan perlahan melingkarkan tangan di lengannya, dan kembali memberinya senyuman yang begitu manis._

 _"Kau sangat indah, Jungkook." Gumam Taehyung di telinga Jungkook._

 _Jungkook hanya terkekeh geli mendengarnya. Ia mengamit lengan Taehyung dengan lembut, tangan kirinya membawa sebuket bunga mawar putih dan baby's breath._

 _Taehyung menyukuri semua keindahan hari ini, Jungkook yang mengucap janji setelah dirinya, tatapan penuh percaya dari pasangan hidupnya, sorakan gembira seluruh keluarga dan temannya._

 _Hingga bibir lembut Jungkook yang ia pagut begitu perlahan, penuh dengan afeksi mencekat yang membuatnya berdebar._

 _._  
 _._  
 _._

 _Akhirnya, mereka menikah._

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

 **Flashback end**

Jungkook menggerutu kecil di dalam dapur. Daritadi tangannya sibuk memegang capitan yang ia pakai untuk membolak-balikan roti panggang di atas pan.

Taehyung selalu berada di belakangnya, memeluk pinggangnya begitu posesif, dan hal itu membuatnya sedikit risih -masalahnya Taehyung dengan gencar mengendus perpotongan lehernya dan mengecupinya dengan pelan.

Baiklah, mereka memang sekarang sudah tinggal berdua di rumah Taehyung -namun Jungkook masih merasa canggung setiap Taehyung memperlakukannya seperti ini.

Satu tahun menjadi kekasih dan akhirnya menikah tadi sore. Ayolah, bukanlah hubungan mereka lagi hangat-hangatnya?

Mungkin Taehyung lupa bahwa mereka tidak pernah seintim ini saat menjadi sepasang kekasih.

"Hyung, aku sedang berada di depan pan yang panas dan kau masih memeluk pinggangku ditambah mengecup leher ku seperti itu? Kau mau aku terluka?" Ucap Jungkook diiringi cubitan keras pada lengan Taehyung.

Taehyung langsung menjauhkan wajahnya dari perpotongan leher Jungkook. Wajahnya menatap melas ke arah Jungkook yang masih sibuk dengan roti panggangnya.

"Baiklah, aku tunggu di meja makan ya?" Ucap Taehyung.

Jungkook mengangguk kecil dan mempersiapkan roti panggang untuk Taehyung.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan tengah malam, Jungkook merasa tubuhnya sangat lelah sehabis acara pernikahannya dengan Taehyung.

Padahal dia tidak melakukan apa pun, kecuali berjalan dari depan pintu gereja ke atas altar bersama Taehyung, dan menyalami beberapa tamu undangan.

Jungkook berbaring di atas kasur Taehyung, ia jadi ingat pertama kali ia tidur di kasur ini berdua dengan kekasihnya. Kenangan yang sangat lucu kalau diingat lagi.

Jungkook melirik perlahan, saat mendengar pintu kamar terbuka.

Taehyung yang baru saja mandi terlihat sungguh menawan di matanya. Rambut cokelat basahnya yang acak-acakkan, celana piyama panjang yang menutupi kaki jenjangnya, dan tubuh bagian atas yang tidak begitu atletis -sehubung Taehyung kurang suka workout- yang tidak dibalut apapun.

Jungkook menutup matanya, pura-pura tertidur saat Taehyung menghadapkan tubuhnya ke arahnya.

Taehyung sibuk mengusak rambutnya sendiri dengan handuk kecil yang dipegangnya. Rambutnya memang masih sangat basah.

"Kook-ah... Aku tahu kau belum tidur, sayang." Ucapnya lalu terkekeh kecil melihat Jungkook mengerutkan wajahnya.

"Memangnya ketahuan sekali ya, hyung?" Tanya Jungkook lalu tertawa kecil dan membuka matanya.

"Iyalah... Oh iya. Kamu tidur dengan itu?" Tanya Taehyung bingung lalu menunjuk tubuh Jungkook yang sudah berbaring dibatas ranjang.

Jungkook menatap tubuhnya sendiri yang dibalut sweater tipis berwarna cokelat yang kebesaran dan celana pendek sepahanya.

"Memangnya kenapa hyung? Ini kan baju normal. Memangnya kau tidak pakai baju atasan setiap tidur." Sindir Jungkook.

"Hei, kata ibumu saat remaja juga kau tidak suka pakai atasan saat tidur." Balas Taehyung yang kini sibuk menjemur handuknya di depan pintu kamar mandi.

"Itu dulu, hyung." Ucap Jungkook.

Ia kembali menutup matanya, mencoba untuk tidur. Sebelum deritan ranjang terdengar olehnya dan tubuhnya terasa terhimpit dibawah tubuh seseorang.

Jungkook merengek kecil, tangannya menjauhkan tubuh Taehyung yang berada di atasnya.

"Hyung... aku ngantuk." Keluhnya.

Taehyung terkekeh. Bibirnya mengecupi pipi Jungkook dengan gemas, membuat Jungkook kembali merengek manja yang sungguh membuat Taehyung kini menatapnya setajam elang.

Jungkook membuka kedua matanya, menatap Taehyung yang kini memberinya sebuah seringai kecil yang sangat tampan dipandangannya.

.

"Hyung?" Jungkook mengangkat kedua tangannya, mengelus belikat sang kekasih yang tidak tertutup sehelai benang pun dengan perlahan.

Jemarinya merambat ke arah pangkal rambut Taehyung yang masih lembab, membuatnya meremang karena sensasi dingin yang ia sentuh.

Taehyung tersenyum melihat wajah Jungkook yang memerah, pandangan kekasihnya yang manis itu benar-benar lemah, sarat akan kelembutan.

"Kau tau apa yang mereka katakan setiap malam pertama pernikahan?" Suara Taehyung yang berat membuat Jungkook menekuk jari kakinya reflek.

Taehyung menjalankan kedua tangannya pada punggung Jungkook, semakin lama menurun dan memasukkannya ke dalam sweater sang kekasih.

"Aku tidak pernah tahu, hyung..." Ucap Jungkook dengan senyum kepolosan, membuat Taehyung semakin menajamkan tatapannya pada setiap pergerakan bibir sang kekasih.

Jungkook melenguh pelan saat tangan besar Taehyung yang hangat meremas pinggangnya dengan sensual, membuatnya terbuai dengan sentuhan sang kekasih.

Taehyung memeluk tubuh Jungkook dan menaikkannya sedikit, membuat wajahnya langsung bertubrukkan dengan ceruk leher Jungkook.

Jungkook menekuk lututnya, memeluk pinggang Taehyung dengan kedua tungkai kakinya yang lemas.

Tubuhnya dengan utuh berada pada pelukan Taehyung yang begitu hangat, intim, dan memabukkan. Seakan Taehyung adalah satu-satunya topangan tubuhnya saat ini.

"Kau sangat cantik, memikat, dan memabukkan. Aku ragu kau mandi dengan air biasa, Jungkook. Aromamu bagai liquor beralkohol tinggi." Gumam Taehyung.

Jungkook tak bisa berkata apapun, pikirannya melayang saat Taehyung mengelus punggungnya dengan perlahan, meremas pinggangnya dengan panas.

"Mereka bilang malam pertama akan dipenuhi deru nafas, teriakan, dan deritan ranjang. Apa kau percaya?" Bisik Taehyung sebelum bibirnya terbuka untuk meraup leher putih susu milik Jungkook.

Jungkook meremat rambut Taehyung dengan pelan, bibirnya terbuka -meraup nafas dengan rakus.

"T-Tae..."

Nafas Jungkook terputus-putus saat kekasihnya kembali mengecup dalam belikatnya yang halus tanpa cacat.

Taehyung menurunkan tubuh Jungkook membuatnya kembali berbaring di atas ranjang.

Kekasihnya mengeluarkan erangan submisif yang begitu merdu saat ia mengecup dadanya dengan pelan.

Taehyung kembali mengangkat wajahnya, membenturkan keningnya pada kening Jungkook yang berkeringat, menyatukan bibir mereka dalam ciuman yang begitu intens.

Jungkook menahan desahannya saat Taehyung dengan lihai membelai langit-langit mulutnya. Jemarinya meremas rambut Taehyung dengan serampangan.

.

"Aku mencintaimu lebih dari apa pun, Kim Jungkook."

.

"Selamanya."

.

Deritan ranjang, rengekan lemah, kecupan, deru nafas memburu, desahan penuh nafsu, dan suara Jungkook yang memanggil nama Taehyung dengan nada tinggi -menutup malam yang hangat itu.

.

Taehyung membuka matanya. Bibirnya menarik sebuah senyuman saat melihat Jungkook berjalan sedikit tertatih ke arah ranjangnya.

"Kau darimana?"

Suara serak yang berat itu membuat Jungkook menolehkan wajahnya, dan tersenyum kecil melihat Taehyung.

"Membuatkanmu sarapan." Balas Jungkook dengan pelan.

Ia melangkah dengan pelan ke arah Taehyung, dan meringis kecil setelahnya.

"Ya Tuhan... Maaf kalau aku menyakitimu, sayang." Ucapan penuh sesal Taehyung membuat Jungkook tersenyum riang.

Ia mendudukkan tubuhnya dengan hati-hati di dalam pangkuan Taehyung.

"Kau tidak pernah menyakitiku, hyung." Gumam Jungkook pelan.

Taehyung memeluk tubuh kekasihnya, meringis kecil saat Jungkook balas memeluk punggungnya.

"Jungkook, punggungku perih. Kau bisa peluk leherku saja." Ucap Taehyung.

"Hyung... Yaampun." Jungkook bergumam setelah menaikkan badan dan melihat banyak luka cakaran pada punggung Taehyung.

"Maafkan aku, hyung." Gumam Jungkook.

"Sudah tidak apa-apa. Kau lebih sakit pasti." Ucap Taehyung lalu mengecup pelipis kekasihnya.

Taehyung menggendong Jungkook dengan susah payah, membawanya ke meja makan untuk sarapan bersama.

.

Pagi itu terasa hangat dengan candaan mereka berdua.

.

Dengan sebuah janji manis yang membuat keduanya semakin jatuh kedalam cinta yang begitu sempurna.

.

 **END**

* * *

 **tararararara-**

 **akhirnya sudah selesai semuanya hihi ;)**

 **Ini yang minta sequel-nya ya, semoga suka/?**

 **hihi**

 **sincerely,**

 **InfinitelyLove**


End file.
